


Chemistry and Poetry

by ElleLouMay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 73,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleLouMay/pseuds/ElleLouMay
Summary: Dean Winchester had a loving parents and a loving younger brother but his life was far from being complete - there always seemed to be something missing, one last piece of the puzzle that he never seemed to be able to find. That was until a new teacher had begun working at Lawrence High school, a new teacher that immediately sparked Dean's interest.





	1. Paper and beer

Dean flicked through his notes once again, his restless hands unable to remain still for longer than a mere moment as his eyes drooped. He was fighting to stay awake through the boring drone of the headmaster's voice; of course it wasn't Mr. Crowley's fault he was boring Dean into a coma, it was Dean's lack of sleep.  
He kept trying to think of excuses to leave early, wanting nothing more than to just crawl into his bed and sleep until the next millennium - surely it had been almost an hour now, staff meetings never normally lasted past an hour.  
"And now, I'd like to introduce our newest member of the Lawrence family, please welcome Castiel Novak." Crowley's voice had raised a little higher at the end of his dull speech which in turn had caught Dean's attention and made him widden his eyes in an attempt at looking like he'd been paying attention. His eyes fell upon the man stood at the front of the class now, he was awkward looking - scruffy hair framing his pale face, azure blue eyes glowing behind thick lashes and a thick jaw shadowed by a light brush of stubble.  
Dean gulped as his lips fell open slightly, his eyes raking over Castiel's body and his legs pressing together firmly under the table as unwelcome images of the man naked and writhing on Dean's bed flashed through his mind - damn this was bad.  
Everyone was clapping in a brisk and formal way and Castiel smiled, tilting his head into a slight nod as he returned to his seat. Dean's eyes followed him as he sat, noting the way his hands folded neatly atop the table top and subconciously checking for a ring - there was none and Dean's heart leapt a little in his chest.

***

The staff meeting was over and done with and all traces of sleepiness had faded from Dean's face as he leant up against the wall outside the door waiting for Castiel to stop talking to Crowley. He didn't even know what he would say when he got the man alone, 'Hello, I'm Dean Winchester. You have an incredible ass and I'd like to fuck you silly.'  
Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes at himself, he was rusty at this whole 'thing' and his skills at getting laid had long since faded to be replaced with a pang of anxiety and self-conciousness that he would never have thought he'd feel.  
If he was honest with himself he really didn't want to just have sex with Castiel, he wanted to get to know him and maybe see what he tasted like...but he didn't want to just jump his bones.  
Hell, he didn't even know if Castiel swung that way; Dean laughed to himself a little too loudly, gaining a strange stare from Miss Masters as she passed him with Mrs Mills. That was all he needed, now he felt like an idiot.

"I'll let you know about lunch duties tomorrow, see you bright and early Mr. Novak." Crowley had tried to fill his voice with warmth but it just came out like a louder version of his gruff bark.

"O-Of course, see you tomorrow then." Dean heard a slight tinkle of a laugh that must belong to Castiel before the man in question stepped across the threshold. Dean had surged forwards and subsequently knocked Castiel's binders out of his arms; various papers flew out in all directions, a lot of them bore sticky notes and they were all painstakingly colour coded. If Dean hadn't been so shocked he would have laughed at how ridiculous the sight was.  
"Oh God, I'm so sorry - woah, I didn't mean..." Dean stooped at the same time as Castiel did and was met with a sharp pain as their heads collided, he really was on the ball today.  
"Ow, shit I'm sorry." Dean stopped trying to talk and let his eyes raise to meet those blue orbs of Castiel's, his breath hitched in his throat as he licked at his suddenly dry lips.

Castiel smirked in return, looking less innocent as he did so, "Don't worry about it," He extended a long fingered hand, "I'm Castiel." His voice was heavenly and it made Dean's head swim. He couldn't get his eyes to leave Castiel's so it took him a moment to register the extended hand, when he did he mentally kicked himself and reached out to clasp his fingers between his own, he felt the smooth skin beneath his own calloused fingers and nibbled at his own lower lip.

"Dean," He mumbled out, a slight blush creeping high across his freckled cheeks.

There was that smirk again as those stunning eyes trailed lazily along the skin of Dean's face - he knew what he was doing to Dean and it was infuriating, obviously his first impression of Castiel as nervous and timid had been incorrect. For a while they stayed crouched on the floor, surrounded by paper and the discarded binders - they each jerked back to alertness when Mr. Crowley cleared his throat noisily as he stood above them.

"Boys, I hope you're intending on clearing up these papers." Dean absolutely hated it when he was referred to as a 'boy' but Crowley seemed to enjoy tormenting people, he was grinning at the two of them smugly with crinkled eyes.

Castiel jumped to his feet quickly and bent to scoop up the contents of his binders while Dean just stared for a beat, his mouth hanging slack - he was still trying to work out exactly how he'd gotten himself into such and infuriatingly embarrasing situation.  
Finally he rose to his feet, his expression sheepish as he rubbed his hand at the back of his neck, "Sorry Mr. Crowley, it was all my fault."

"I don't doubt that." He answered with a smug look that made Dean want to smack him upside his stupid head.

He scuttled off down the hall after a moment of silence, leaving Dean and Castiel alone once again. Dean's eyes darted around him, flicking between lockers and doors restlessly; he looked back when Castiel spoke again, his voice a gruff kind of purr, "It was nice to meet you, Dean. Next time let's not run into one another so violently." And with that he strode off, his pert ass swaying in a teasing manner as Dean watched him go. This guy was going to be trouble.

***

Dean had the entire weekend to dwell over his own stupidity as he graded his students papers - he huffed out a breath as he tried to focus on the seemingly endless pile of dull essays that his students had written, his red pen clutched loosely between his fingers as he tried to keep his thoughts as far from Castiel as he could. He soon discovered that was impossible and decided instead to go out, something he never usually did and something he knew he would probably regret.  
He plucked his phone from the table and dialled his brother's number, Sammy picked up on the second ring sounding as though he'd been running - well that's what Dean hoped he had been doing, "Hey, what's up?"

"Wanted to know if you wanted to get a beer, haven't been out in a while." Dean drummed his fingers against the table, he was full of anxious energy.

His brother was silent for a moment and he could hear a muffled voice in the background, Jess was obviously talking to him, "Yeah, can do."

Dean pushed back from the table and snatched his leather jacket from the back of his chair, "See you in five then, yeah?"

"Better, uhm, make it ten." Sam said with a dark chuckle.

Gross...

***

The impala truly was a thing of beauty, if she were a person Dean probably would have married her. She'd be a sexy cougar with a sleek, curvy, body and a husky purr to her voice. She'd have bright, doe-like, blue eyes and full pouty lips, her name would probably be Cas - Oh, God.

The bar was pretty empty when Dean stepped inside, his shoulders slouched as he skimmed his eyes across the people that were there. Sammy was late which was nothing new, his brother was probably up to all kinds of despicable things. Well, at least one of them was getting some.  
He slid on to a stool at the bar and the pretty barmaid quickly asked him what he'd like, of course he was far too distracted to notice the way she was batting her eyelashes at him or how she was twirling her hair with her ring finger as though she was trying to show off the fact that she wasn't married.

He'd made his way through his first beer when Sammy stumbled through the door, the big dork was waving energetically at Dean with a blissed out smile on his face - his trademark 'just had sex' face.  
Dean fought the urge to punch him as he was dragged into a firm hug, his brother's gigantic arms wound around him like thick pythons, "Sammy, can't breathe." He managed to gasp out.

"Oh, sorry." Dean was released immediately and swayed a little on his feet as he resumed his spot at the bar.

"So what made you wanna come out?" Sam was resting his chin on his knuckles as he absently peeled the label from Dean's beer bottle.

"Ahh, nothing really I just got tired of grading papers," Dean signalled the barmaid for another two beers, one for himself and one for his brother, "Plus I had a rough day, Crowley has been riding my ass all week and today was worse."

"Isn't Crowley the short one with the accent?" Sam asked as he slugged from the beer he'd been handed.

"Yeah - he's British I think, annoying little son of a bitch as well. But he's headmaster so pretty much what he says goes, ya'know."

Sam hummed in reply, typing out a text on his phone and smiling in a way that made Dean's dinner rise in his throat, "So, uhm, how has your week been?"

Dean was met with the briefest amount of eye contact physically possible along with a shrug before he got his answer, "Two divorces and a joint custody battle, none of them went well of course. Almost makes me not want to marry Jess."

He nodded his head in sympathy as he thought about all the friends he'd known that had now succumed to the joys of messy divorces - it almost seemed impossible to stay married to someone forever. He wondered if he'd ever get hitched and quickly ditched that thought when Castiel's face tried to creep to the front of his mind again.  
Sam was droning on now, his eyes all misty and faraway, "...like, do you think that would ever happen to you?"

Dean refocused, "What?" He asked thickly.

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled one of his best bitch faces, "Do you think you'll ever settle down, get a house and have kids?"

Dean couldn't stop the image that materialised in his head now, a big house with a white picket fence, two kids playing in the front garden while Castiel smiled fondly at them from the porch - Dean tried to shake himself out of it, "Uhh, haven't really thought about it but, yeah - I guess I'd like that someday with someone..." He trailed off as Castiel's face swam in his mind's eye.

Sam chuckled as though he knew something secret, "Who are you crushing on big bro?" What a little - well, big - shit.

"No one, I'm not interested in anyone." Even to him that sounded like a flat out lie, Sam sniggered and shook his head.

"You can't lie to me, c'mon spill the beans." He started trying to give Dean puppy dog eyes and Dean hastily looked down at his lap.

"It's no one." He grumbled as he kept his gaze firmly on his own thighs.

"Bullshit. Is it someone from school? OH, it is isn't it! Holy shit." Sam was positively beside himself with laughter and Dean glared at him.

"Okay, it's someone from school. Drop it!" Dean commanded, trying to make his tone drip with the same fury their Dad had mastered.

Sam drummed his fingers against his jaw, throwing a sideways glance at Dean as he smirked, "Boy or girl?"

"What?" 

"Boy or girl?" Sam was laughing now, his broad shoulders shaking with it.

"I think you mean man or woman - and I'm not telling you. It doesn't matter anyway he's-" Dean stopped realising too late that he'd given it away and wanting to throw himself out of a window.

"OH! Is it Crowley? Eww." Sam's face scrunched up as he obviously began to picture Crowley and Dean together.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, do you think I'd wanna date someone like him?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head before tacking on, "You don't know the person, they're new."

His brother seemed to become even more annoying then, his back straightening so he towered over Dean, "I'm going to phone Crowley and ask him." He pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Don't you fucking dare Sam!" Dean lunged across the space between the two of them to make a desperate grab at his brother's phone, knocking his beer with his elbow in the process and causing beer to spill all over the bar. Sam was laughing as he held his phone well out of Dean's reach with his freakishly long arms, repeatedly threatening to call Dean's boss and expose him.


	2. A message

Dean collapsed on to his queen sized bed as soon as he got home, kicking off his boots before crawling under the covers without bothering to remove any more of his clothing.  
He felt his front pocket buzz and jerked upright when it sent vibrations across his crotch - looking at it he saw an unfamiliar number and squinted at the bright screen in confusion as he read it, his lips moving along with the words he read as a slow blush seeped steadily over his face.

Dean, it's Castiel.  
Just wanted to know if you were hungry.  
I'm getting chinese and you're welcome to join me.  
x

Dean ran his fingers through his air and tried to calm his racing heart, his eyes were zeroed in on that little 'x' at the end like it was an important clue in a murder mystery. Holy fuck!  
He started breathing heavily then, his chest painful as he threw his phone across the bedding, he repeated out loud, "Holy fuck!" before turning his head to look at the clock on his nightstand.  
The illuminated numbers told him it was in the AM, what kind of man was Castiel? Who got chinese food this early in the morning? Crazy people, that's who.  
He contemplated just ignoring it and pretending he was asleep but he couldn't stand thinking Castiel might be waiting to hear his response - he reached back over his bed to grasp for his phone, his shirt riding up his stomach as he extended his limbs to their max.  
His reply took him a good ten minutes although it was short, he deleted the words over and over again and felt like some kind of pathetic teenager. Finally he sent it.

Hey, would love to.  
Where at?  
x

That 'x' at the end had been like trying to decided if you should turn off someone's life support, it felt like the hardest decision of his life and he had screwed his eyes shut as he'd clicked send - he tried not to cringe when he realised he was acting worse than some of his students.

Of course Castiel responded straight away and informed Dean that he was in town at a local place, Dean had actually been there before with Sammy and Jess on a whim - they'd all been ravenous and that place was the first thing they'd seen. He couldn't remember whether the food was good or bad but he figured he'd probably be too nervous to eat anyway.

The drive too barely more than ten minutes and when he pulled up he saw Castiel leant up against the wall of the chinese in an odd looking trench coat. His hair was messy and his eyes caught Dean's through the impala's windshield as he parked her up. That gaze was so penetrating that Dean almost bumped the curb - something he never did.  
This goddamn glorious man with his marbled blue gaze and his strong jaw was going to be the death of him.  
As he neared Castiel's face broke into a wide and very toothy grin that had Dean's bowlegs trembling like jelly, he hadn't thought it possible that Castiel could become more attractive to him but this guy was full of surprises it seemed.  
"Hey." He croaked as he stopped in front of Castiel.

"Hey yourself, Dean." Castiel's eyes twinkled as he held the door open for Dean to walk through.

Dean ducked under his arm, his limbs feeling too heavy.  
He was met with the scent of noodles and soy sauce, he sniffed appreciatively as he let the warm glow of the room engulf him.  
Castiel seemed to find something amusing as he followed behind him.  
They were directed to a booth that was situated deeper inside the establishment and Castiel slid smoothly into one side while Dean proceeded to tumble into his own side, he couldn't look up at Castiel right away after that - much too embarassed by his sudden flux in clutzy behaviour.  
After a while they placed there order, Castiel requested the vegetable chow mein with extra vegetables on the side (gross, right?) and Dean, being an adamant advocate of everything meaty ordered chicken balls, special fried rice, spare ribs and shredded duck. Castiel gaped at him like he was insane.  
"Are you aware of what all of that will do to your arteries?"

Dean nodded, "What can I say, I like me some meat."  
He promptly blushed beet red when he realised how dirty that had souded.

Castiel sniggered and shook his head, "Well, I have plenty of beef..." He replied with a very exaggerated wink.

Dean choked on his water that he'd just taken a big gulp of, spluttering as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.  
Castiel just smirked and shook his head as Dean fought to regain his composure.  
They sat in silence for a moment before Castiel spoke again, "You have really nice eyes."

It was so out of place that Dean just stared for a moment while he tried to decipher if he had imagined those words leaving those shapely lips, Castiel watched him with his penetrating stare - waiting for him to respond instead of just opening and closing his mouth like a fish, finally Dean found his voice but it sounded way too high and soft to have come from him, "Thank you, you do too."

Now Castiel was blushing, the pink of it only bringing those piercing eyes into sharper focus, "Do you really think so?" 

"They've been playing on my mind all day." Shit. Shit. Shit. He'd only meant to think that but he'd said it out loud and now Castiel was looking at him even more intensely and Dean felt as though there was no air in the room.

Luckily their food arrived and Dean had the excuse of tucking into his meal to prevent any more heated eye contact.

***

Castiel moaned as he stuffed his chow mein into his mouth. The sound zapped straight through him like he'd just stuck a fork in a plug socket and it conjured up highly inappropriate images that refused to go away.  
He met Castiel's gaze again when his eyes flickered open and Castiel's lips pulled up into a smirk, yeah he definitely knew what he was doing and he was an absolute tease.  
Dean bolted the rest of his food down wanting nothing more than to get out of here and say goodbye to the source of his rapidly growing erection.  
Castiel seemed to take Dean's eagerness to finish his food in another way and he quirked an eyebrow at him as he too began to cram his food into his mouth.

Once there plates were empty they paid and left, standing out in the slightly chilled early morning air.  
Castiel was staring into Dean's eyes again and Dean was like limp spaghetti under his gaze, he shuddered slightly when Castiel moved a step towards him, gruff voice assaulting his ears and making his groin grow hot, "So, would you like to come back to mine?" Holy fucking shit.

"Uhm..." Was all Dean managed, gulping when Castiel took another step.

"Is that a yes?" Castiel was smirking again, his eyes twinkling.

"I don't know if I-" He was cut off mid sentence by Castiel closing the distance and grabbing his leather jacket in tight fists, his knuckles white as he backed Dean up against the wall - he slid one of his thighs between Dean's and applied a little pressure to his crotch.

"You don't know, hmm?" Castiel purred, breath fanning out across Dean's lips.

He was powerless and it made fire twist low in his gut, "I-" Again he was cut off as Castiel pressed a finger against his lips, the soft digit smoothed out across them in a gentle caress and Dean's lips fell apart with a small sigh - Castiel slid his finger past them and a low growl bubbled up in his throat. It was hot as hell.  
He pulled away from Dean, taking a couple of steps back.

"So I'll see you on Monday then." He was smirking once again and his gaze was so hot Dean thought he might burst into flames at any second.

"What - I - wait!" Dean stammered out as he stepped towards Castiel, his eyes wide with surprise at being teased and his expression clouding with a mixture of desperation and fear.

"I'm waiting..." Castiel eyed him expectantly.

"I want to come with you." The words burst from him in a breathless rush.

"Come with me where, Dean?" Castiel replied, his voice full of dominance. Jesus, he was sex incarnate.

"Back to your place." He finished, his eyes flicking along Castiel's body.

***

So Castiel's place was the kind of apartment you saw in flashy magazines about design.  
It was all glass and hard wood floors, high ceilings, soft furnishings and marble counters in the kitchen. A million miles better than Dean's crummy little one bedroom, one bath apartment in a complex.  
His eyes didn't know where to go as Castiel hung his trench coat up in the hall, he was seemingly uninterested in how Dean viewed his place.  
"This is amazing." He hadn't meant to say that out loud but his nerves were twisting his stomach in a vice and he couldn't hold anything back.

Castiel just tilted his head as he kicked off his smart shoes and marched across the lounge to close the distance between them.  
His hands found the sides of Dean's face and he pulled his head in to smash their lips together, devouring Dean like he was dessert.  
A low growl burst from Castiel's lips as he let his tongue glide against Dean's lower lip, demanding entrance. Dean parted his lips and Castiel lost no time in sliding his tongue inside his mouth.  
His tongue roamed across every part of Dean's mouth, lapping and flicking at his own tongue as he fought for dominance - Dean caved pretty quickly and was surprised by just how submissive he felt around Castiel.  
They broke apart, each of them panting, "Bedroom." Castiel growled as he picked Dean up - Dean wrapped his legs behind his back and dug his blunt nails into the back of his neck.  
Castiel savagely bit Dean's lip in response as he kicked open the bedroom door.

Dean didn't have time to let his attention roam to their surroundings as Castiel threw him down atop very soft bedding, a fluffy comforter cushioning the fall.  
His eyes never left Castiel's as he crawled on top of him - he felt long fingered hands pin his own hands above his head roughly.  
Dean couldn't remember a time when he'd been more hard, it was straining uncomfortably against the confines of his denim jeans.  
Castiel grinded their clothed crotches together, his thick and very hard cock making Dean draw in a very sharp breath.  
His mind was all foggy but he quickly managed to gasp out, "I've never bottomed."  
Castiel sat back on Dean's lap, pupils consuming the azure blue of his eyes as he looked down at Dean as though he was suddenly the most fascinating being alive.

"Never?" He replied, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips, "You've fucked yourself with toys though, right?"

Dean blushed and shook his head quickly, his gut twisting again as nerves blossomed into exsistence.  
Castiel's breaths grew ragged as he bit his own lower lip, his hands crept slowly up Dean's t-shirt clad chest, "You're full of surprises."

He was nervous as fuck but his cock pulsated deliciously as Castiel bent to layer his neck in languid kisses - Dean arched his back and groaned, his fingers splaying out against the comforter before balling into fists again around the material.  
He felt Castiel's tongue flicking out to lick at his pulse point and shivered beneath him, a soft whine leaving his lips (though Dean would never admit that.)  
"Do you want my cock inside you?" Castiel's breath was hot against his throat, all Dean could do was whine again.

"I didn't quite catch that," Castiel sat up again, gazing intently at him as he kneaded his hips, "Say 'Yes, Sir.'" Dean shuddered, a needy sound falling from his mouth as his cock twitched.

"Yes, Sir." He responded, his eyes flicking between Castiel's eyes and his lips.

"Good." He knealt and stripped out of his shirt, Dean effectively pinned between those thick, strong, thighs.  
Castiel's body was better than Dean had imagined - all pale and unblemished with small, dark pink, nipples that were already hard.  
The sight of him slowly pulling off his jeans and boxers had Dean's mouth watering. When Castiel's cock sprung free Dean's body shuddered again.  
He almost came in his pants just seeing Castiel naked.

"Strip for me." Castiel commanded - Dean didn't need to be told twice; he slid off of the bed and stood, roughly tugging his shirt over his head and rapidly unbuckling his belt.  
"Slower." Castiel growled, his eyes lidded as he watched Dean.

Well, fuck.  
Dean pealed his jeans off, working his hips out of them as slow as he could manage while his cock begged for Castiel.  
He kicked his jeans to the side and slid his boxers down next, his own cock springing free - Castiel's eyes raked over Dean's body as he bit at his own lip, they settled on his cock and he growled out something that was too low to hear.  
"Get over here, now." He growled and Dean obliged - hopping back on to the bed eagerly.

But Castiel was not a man that moved quickly when he started, he laid Dean down again - his gaze hot as he let his eyes take in every inch of tanned flesh below him.  
He slowly glided his fingers up Dean's thighs and Dean's breath hitched as he expectantly waiting for a hand to close around his aching cock, but Castiel kept going - fingers ghosting over his hip bones and then up along his ribs.  
When those fingers brushed against Dean's nipples he gasped, "Oh fuck, Cas."  
Castiel twisted one between his index finger and his thumb before moving his hand to Dean's hair, he threaded his fingers amongst the short strands and climbed astride his lap once again before tugging harshly at his hair - he bent his face to nip at the flesh of Dean's throat drawing out broken cries of ecstasy from Dean's lips.

"How badly do you want my cock, Dean." Castiel growled, his lips moving to layer his collarbone in wet kisses.

"So badly it hurts." Dean replied, too aroused to care that he sounded needy as fuck.

"Then beg for it." Castiel swirled his tongue around one of Dean's nipples as he rutted his hips against him, there exposed cocks sliding together and sending pulses of sheer pleasure through Dean.

"P-Please...please, uhh, Cas...Please I want, fuck me!" Dean screamed out the last words as he felt Castiel's mouth enclose around his cock. The wet heat of it made Dean's head spin as his eyes rolled in his skull.

Castiel took him all the way down his throat, humming around his cock and making Dean's balls tighten as his head began to bob up and down - he moved one of his hands to grip Dean's hip tightly while the other rose to Dean's mouth, two fingers sliding past his lips. He took them eagerly, swirling his tongue around them and sucking them down greedily as Castiel groaned around his length.  
When they were dripping with Dean's saliva Castiel circled Dean's rim with them - Dean's back arched against the bed as he let out a string of curse words, the combination of stimulation had him spilling out hot cum down Castiel's throat.  
Castiel swallowed it all down, not missing a drop before raising his head to look into Dean's eyes as he licked his lips slowly.

He finally pushed one of his fingers inside Dean and Dean's mouth fell open into a silent moan, it felt so unbelievably good as Castiel stroked at the nub of nerve endings inside with a crooked finger.  
Dean was panting as a second finger joined the first, his eyes rolling in his head as his fingers slackened around the material.  
Castiel's free hand gripped at one of Dean's hips still, nails digging in painfully - though it was tinged with pleasure and only heightened the experience.  
Then he was scissoring the fingers inside of Dean's hole, stretching him out and coaxing sweet little moans from Dean that he'd never expected to leave him.  
Castiel pulled the fingers out and Dean stared at him with wide and needy eyes, wanting them buried deep inside him once more - he watched as Castiel reached beneath the bed and came out with a bottle of lube.  
He thoroughly coated Dean's hole with it, first rotating his slick finger around the rim and then sliding two fingers in all at once - Dean shouted out in pleasure as he rutted up against thin air.

When Castiel was satisfied that Dean was fully open he slicked his entire length in the lube and slid into Dean in one fluid movement that had Dean gripping on to the bedding and writhing beneath him madly - his lips pink and a sheen of sweat coating his hairline.  
"Feels so good..." Dean managed to gasp out between shrieks of pleasure and strings of intense curse words.  
Castiel thrust roughly into him, his cock hitting up against Dean's prostate and causing him to tremble violently below.  
He felt strong hands enclosing around his hips, holding him in place as Castiel pumped his cock in and out of his ass.

"Baby, you feel like heaven." Castiel hummed out, his thrusts becoming wild and his eyelids fluttering slightly.  
Dean's heart swelled inside his chest when Castiel called him baby and he knew he was headed straight for disaster because from the first moment he'd seen this blue eyed sex God he'd known he'd loved him - he tried to bury it deep down but it was protesting with the added fuel of Castiel calling him 'baby'. He was entirely fucking screwed.  
Castiel continued up his thrusting, oblivious to the inner turmoil Dean was experiencing below him.

His thoughts were blissfully wiped from his head as Castiel reached between them to grasp at Dean's balls - he massaged them and had Dean melting against him within seconds.  
Castiel began shuddering now, his entire body vibrating as his cock twitched inside of Dean, his hips stuttured as he let out a stream of words in a language Dean wasn't familiar with.  
Dean felt Castiel's hot cum filling him up and focused on the crashing waves of another orgasm that were rolling through his own body. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, as though his body had been filled with light and fire.  
"Fuck, Cas." He moaned as they each trembled, sweat beading on their flesh.  
Castiel collapsed down atop Dean, not bothering to pull out - Dean wrapped him in his arms and couldn't stop the blissed out smile that spread wide across his face as Castiel murmured something in a foreign tongue into Dean's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW  
> Two chapters for you lovely people, I'm turning in for the night now but I promise I'll post more tomorrow after I'm done baking cakes.  
> Look at me being all domesticated and stuff, I don't even know myself anymore haha
> 
> Goodnight beautiful people - I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a butt load of comments for me to read in the morning.
> 
> Oh and I'm thinking that maybe Castiel should be speaking French...but idk.
> 
> Also (before I forget) I decided to make Castiel the dom in this chapter because he's always struck me as more dominating towards Dean *cough* grabbing Dean up against a wall *cough* But I'm also not planning on keeping it as strictly Cas as the dom, I'm getting some dom action from Dean in there at some point as well - afterall we did get Dean throwing Cas up against a hotel wall recently so *shrugs*


	3. Waffles and dark classrooms

Castiel pulled out once he was fully soft inside Dean and rolled off to the side, still panting with his chest rising and falling rapidly.  
Dean could feel nerves seeping in again and wondered if Castiel wanted him to leave now that they'd finished, he didn't know if the way he felt about Castiel was mutual and he didn't want to be the one to voice this so he sat up and slid from the comfortable bed - bending to grab his clothes.  
He kept his eyes trained to the floor below his feet and tried to draw as little attention to him as possible, he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of long fingered hands snake around his waist.  
Castiel pulled him back to the bed and forced him to sit down - he trailed the fingers of one of his hands along the length of Dean's spine and pressed heated kisses to Dean's left shoulder blade, "Where are you going?" His voice was low and sweet sounding.

"I thought you'd want me out of your hair now, err, now we'd finished." Dean could feel his heart thumping as Castiel nipped at his shoulder gently.

"What made you think that?" The hand that was still held firmly around Dean's middle climbed higher until it lay flat over Dean's heart.

"Nothing I guess, I just figured that ya'know..." He trailed off, his voice heavy with his insecurity.

Castiel nuzzled into the space between Dean's shoulders, "I want you to stay, I didn't bring you back here just to watch you leave." Dean felt warmth blossom inside his ribcage and his shoulders sagged as he relaxed, he hadn't realised he had been holding his shoulders so stiffly.

***

Castiel was a good cook, he made them waffles and scrabbled eggs and Dean couldn't believe how great they tasted.  
"These are really good." He managed to say around a big mouthful of waffles - Castiel chuckled as he watched him.

"Thank you, Dean." They were sat opposite one another at Castiel's glass dinning table, unable to tear their eyes away from eachother's for more than a few seconds.

Dean's head swam when he thought of how strange it was to actually be here - he would have laughed if someone had told him yesterday that he would not only fuck Castiel but also have breakfast with him the very next day. But it wasn't all about the sex - despite that being phenominal - it was more. He had first thought his interest in Castiel was merely physical because he was an attractive man and he was cute as hell but he'd had time to really delve into the feelings he had for him and it was more than just thinking Castiel was hot.  
He had a connection with him, a bond.

"What are you thinking about?" Castiel asked, finishing his breakfast with one last bite.

"Nothing..." Dean felt like a complete and utter sap, he couldn't believe he actually thought the word 'bond' but that's the only word that fit the feeling he had. Castiel tilted his head to the side, his gaze penetrating and seemingly seeing right through Dean to his soul.

"Mhm, right. Tell me what you were thinking or I'll take you over my knee right now and spank you until you can't sit for a week." Holy fuck! 

"That's not really giving me much of an insentive to tell you." Dean felt a sly smile curve the corners of his mouth.

Castiel's eyes were dark as he pushed out from the table, abandoning his breakfast and hauling Dean up over his shoulder in a fire man's lift as though he barely weighed anything.  
Dean felt his cock harden as fire coursed through his veins, he was still - obedient and trusting as he was carried to the bedroom again.  
Castiel sat and moved Dean bodily so that he was ass up across his lap. Pulling down Dean's boxers so that his ass was bare.  
"What were you thinking?" Castiel growled out, his hand hovering above Dean's ass cheeks.

"Nothing." Dean sucked in a breath when he felt Castiel bring his hand down sharply against the flesh of his ass.

"Tell me, Dean." His tone was stern and full of dominance and his words went straight to Dean's cock which was pressed against Castiel's thighs.

"I was thinking that I needed to brush my teeth." Dean lied, hoping it sounded genuine and praying that Castiel would move from spanking him to something a little more sensual - although the spanking was really hot.

"Don't lie to me. You need to be good or you won't get your reward." The last word came out in a low purr as Castiel brought his palm down against Dean's cheeks again, that made Dean rut against Castiel's lap desperately.

"I was thinking that we have a connection and I like that." Dean finished in a rush, unable to believe he'd actually said the words. It had sounded needy and too soft to actually be Dean's words.  
He felt Castiel stroking his hands over his ass, caressing the softness that accompanied the muscle there.

He moved Dean so that he was straddling his lap instead and Dean was surprised to see that he had watery eyes, his expression was soft and there was a big grin spread across his cheeks, "Dean, from the very first moment I saw you in that atrocious staff meeting I knew there was a connection between us - we're bonded." Dean couldn't help the slight shiver that ran through him when Castiel confessed to feeling the same.  
It was too good to be true which meant Dean was instantly afraid something would go wrong and he'd fuck this up.  
Castiel smoothed the lines that had formed in Dean's brow out and shook his head, "You're worrying that this will somehow become a disaster, right? Stop it." The end of his sentence was unmistakably a command.

"I'm not very sure of myself and I struggle with my confidence, I just can't believe you feel the same as I do Cas." God, he sounded like some leading lady from a sappy chick flick.

"I feel the same, you're a hell of a catch and I honestly can't believe that we're here - together - and that we shared such a special night together." Castiel stroked his thumb across Dean's lower lip.

"It was more morning than night, Cas." Dean chuckled dryly as he Castiel grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

***

"So, tell me everything." Jody was terrible for gossip but also one of Dean's closest friends at the school so he'd come to her first with the news as soon as he'd entered the staff room Monday morning.

"Well I'd been out for a beer with Sammy and that ended up being hell so I'd left, I'd just laid back on my bed and kicked my boots off when I get this text," Dean pulled it up on his phone and showed it to Jodi (he'd saved Castiel's number under 'Cas Novak' luckily instead of some soppy bs.)  
She read it slowly, her eyes widened and she clapped her hand over her mouth, Dean carried on, "So I obviously went to meet him after having a little meltdown. We got food and he was seriously flirting the entire way through...I was blushing and stumbling over my words like an absolute idiot," He shook his head and felt his cheeks growing hot, "We paid and went outside and he started making a move on me, it was hot as fuck! And then...we ended up going back to his place."

Jody was literally on the edge of her seat as she squeaked, "What happened next?"

"Well he basically fucked me senseless until this morning, I only left about two hours before I came here so I could get changed and collect my lesson plans." Dean chuckled as he remembered having to actually pry Castiel off of him so he could leave.

"That's so exciting! Are you two together now then?" She was bright eyed and full of excitement. 

Dean's stomach dropped, Castiel hadn't said anything about them being 'together' and now Jodi had said it Dean had realised he didn't even know if Castiel was single, "Umm, I'm not one hundred percent sure on that." He tried to keep his face unreadable but Jodi gave him a knowing look.

"I'm sure he's going to make sure you know you're a 'thing'." She laughed lightly as she said 'thing' with air quotes.

***

His students were restless and Dean couldn't blame them, they had tests coming up and he was nervous too.  
"Now who can tell me why Rafael left his post guarding the camp?"  
A few hands shot upwards but he didn't get a chance to address any of them as he heard a knock on his classroom door, he rolled his eyes in his mind.  
"Come in." 

Castiel opened the door and ducked inside, his eyes darting around the room quickly.  
He seemed to be more innocent at school and it made Dean want to chuckle because he was so different when he was outside of this building.  
Castiel smiled stiffly at the students before letting his attention fall solely upon Dean as he stepped right up in front of him, his blue eyes glittering with a slight edge of excitement, "Sorry for the interuption Mr. Winchester, I just wanted to know if you could email me the lunch duty schedule. Headmaster Crowley told me that you would be able to."

Oh, did he now. Dean smirked slightly, fully able to tell that Castiel was talking out of his ass.  
"Hmm, well I don't actually have the schedule saved to my computer but I have a copy laminated if you'd like that instead?"  
He turned slightly so his students wouldn't see his smirk growing wider.

"Is that your only copy?" One of Castiel's eyebrows arched.

"It is so I'll need you to return it to me of course." It was such a strange difference to how they'd interacted over the weekend.

"Well, if you meet me in the copying room - say around Lunch time - we can print out a copy of yours." 

Haha, Castiel was trying to get him alone. Well, Dean was going to make this as hard as possible for him, "You could always just take my copy now and duplicate it when you have spare time." Take that, Novak.

Castiel lowered his voice to a barely audible growl, "You get your ass in that copying room at lunch time." Well, fuck. Dean's resolve melted instantly and the temperature spiked by about ten degrees. 

Dean's mouth was dry as he nodded his head slightly, "I guess I'll see you at lunch time, Mr. Novak."

Castiel smiled politely, "Thank you Mr. Winchester." And with that he was gone.

***

Miss Masters in the copying room when Dean arrived a little after the bell had signalled the start of lunch break, she raised her eyes to him as he entered - he had forgotten the lunch schedule and was sure he looked really odd without any kind of paper to copy. He immediately directed his attention to one of the cupboards that hung on the wall, pretending to rumage around inside looking for something.  
This was ridiculous and if Castiel turned up before Miss Masters left it was going to look seriously weird.  
Fortunately she was finished and she picked up her pile of papers, nodding to him as she left. Dean let out a long breath as he leant against the wall, he'd have to wait for Castiel now but at least Miss Masters wasn't going to be here to give them confused looks.

Castiel slipped inside around five minutes after Miss Masters had left and closed the distance between them in one long stride, his fingers wound into the hair at the back of Dean's head and he pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away again, "You drive me crazy."

Dean's breath hitched in his throat and he felt a familiar heat tightening in his gut, "Feeling is mutual, Cas."

Castiel's hands roamed down his chest and he stopped to pinch at a hardened nipple through the fabric of Dean's button down - Dean hissed out a quiet moan, "After you left this morning all I could think about was your cock."

Jesus fucking Christ!  
The way he spoke was enough to cause Dean's cock twitch inside the confines of his slacks, he stared into Castiel's heated eyes and felt as though his knees were about to give out at any moment, he managed to find his voice after a moment, "You're amazing." Well, that was dumb.

Castiel bent his head to lick a stripe up the side of Dean's throat, trailing fire in his wake that burned right through Dean - he continued, nibbling slightly at Dean's jaw before sucking at one of his ear lobes.  
His breath was hot against the shell of Dean's ear as he whispered, "I want to suck your cock now. Drop your pants Dean."

"We can't...not here." Dean gasped out, his mind swimming.  
Castiel bit down savagely against Dean's ear as he pushed him up against the wall, his thigh sliding between Dean's and pressing up against the hard length of Dean's cock.  
Dean moaned breathlessly as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Look at me." The fingers of one of Castiel's hands crept along Dean's jaw.  
Dean's eyes shot open and he sucked in a ragged breath as Castiel gazed at him through lidded eyes.  
"Come back to my place with me again tonight."

"Okay." Dean loved how easily Castiel could bend him to his will, loved that his cock ached when that gruff and dominant voice left those shapely lips.  
Castiel pressed a very soft kiss to his lips before stepping away, his lips curving into an overjoyed smile.

"I'll wait for you outside your classroom."

***

Dean watched the clock tick painfully slow all afternoon as he tried to will away the day.  
A few times he had to ask a student to repeat their answer to a question he'd asked and he was sure they were taking advantage of his apparent lack of attention to use their mobiles beneath their desks.  
Right now he didn't really give a shit, he wanted the day to be over already so he could get back to Castiel's appartment and get his brains thoroughly fucked out.

When the bell finally signalled the end of the day Dean haphazardly scooped up all his papers and forced them into his bag, he saw the last of his students leave and promptly locked the classroom as he stepped out into the sea of students.  
Castiel wasn't there just yet and that made Dean roll his eyes, was this man always late or something?  
Just as that thought crossed his mind he spotted Castiel's messy haired head moving through the throng of students, he stepped in front of Dean once he was finally near enough.  
"Sorry, Cro - Mr. Crowley caught me just as I was packing up my stuff and insisted that he talked to me about that fuc - err, lunch schedule." He was all red and he rolled his eyes when he'd finished like some moody teenager, Dean chuckled.

"It's alright, I know how annoying that man can be. Shall we go?" He jerked his thumb in the direction of the exit.

Castiel grinned mischieviously and shook his head, dragging Dean by the arm down the hall until they were outside Castiel's classroom - he pulled Dean inside and locked the door behind them, making sure the small blind that covered the window on the door was down. It was dim in the classroom and quiet, the blinds up at the main windows having already been closed so that there was no source of natural light.  
Dean gulped as Castiel pushed him further inside the room - he felt the backs of his legs hit against the solid wood of Castiel's desk.  
"Cas, we can't do anything here." Dean managed to breathe out.

"We can if you're very, very, very quiet. Can you be quiet for me baby?" Castiel whispered, his lips hovering over Dean's.

"Yes," It would take more restraint than Dean could handle but he could be quiet as a church mouse if he really applied himself - he just wasn't fond of the fact that they were still at school and there were hundreds of students trudging down the hall just past the door, "But I don't want to do anything here, Cas."

Castiel immediately released him with a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't make you feel uncomfortable did I?" His eyes were full of remorse as he gazed at Dean.

"No, no you didn't make me uncomfortable and you have nothing to be sorry for," Dean stroked his hand up and over Castiel's shoulder, tightening his grip on the shoulder blade, "I want to I'm just not overly fond of anyone hearing us."

Castiel smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips as he straightened himself out and smoothed his hand down his own shirt, "I'm glad you want to, I don't ever want to hurt you."  
He took hold of Dean's hand and brought it up to his lips, pressing tender little kisses to each of his knuckles.

"You won't hurt me," He leant forwards and pressed his forehead to Castiel's, "Let's go back to your place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but I promise I'll make it up to you with the next one.  
> It's going to have a lot more smut and some interesting drama as well so hold on to your seats people!


	4. From Russia with love

The drive back to Castiel's apartment had gone by in no time at all with both men singing along to the radio happily.  
When the did pull up and Dean put the impala into park Castiel slid across the front bench to his side, the fingers of one of his hands threading through the hair at the back of Dean's head as he leant forwards to press his own lips to Dean's.  
The kiss was soft and slow at first, just lips melding together and gliding smoothly but when Castiel parted his with a choked moan Dean lost it.  
He forced his tongue into Castiel's mouth and tasted that sweet wetness eagerly - Castiel didn't fight for dominance like he had before, instead they moved as one, equal parts give and take from both of them.  
Dean tried to pour all his feelings into that kiss, his hands gripping the front of Castiel's trench coat as he felt him quiver against him.  
It was like fire, spreading through both of them and licking up their flesh beneath their clothes. When it became too much Dean pulled away a little and panted against Castiel's mouth, his fingers slackening around that ridiculous coat, "Take me inside, Cas."

Castiel slid from the car lithely, shutting his door with a soft thump and making his way around the impala to meet Dean on the other side.  
Dean felt Castiel's fingers grasp his own and smiled to himself while he threaded his fingers through Castiel's - somehow even something as simple as holding Castiel's hand was sensual and made Dean's heart beat accelerate.  
It was as though they were made for eachother and although that sounded cheesy it felt right, everything about Castiel was so in tune with all that Dean was and all that he had been.  
They rode up to Castiel's floor remaining close to one another and enjoying their comfortable silence as their breaths left in calm little bursts - it was so different to the last time when they'd been desperate to fuck and Dean had been nervous about the whole situation.

Once they were inside the appartment Castiel kicked off his shoes and Dean did the same, each of them hanging up their coats before making their way into Castiel's open plan lounge/dinning area/kitchen.  
"Would you like a drink? I have beer, wine, water, orange juice and I think there might even be some champagne somewhere." Castiel chuckled and walked through to his kitchen area, leaning up against the counter.

"I'll take a beer if you have one." Dean walked to stand by Castiel's side and his hands reached out to wrap around his waist of their own volition.

Castiel opened the fridge and handed Dean a beer before grabbing himself one as well - he popped the cap off of his beer and handed the bottle opener to Dean with a small smile. If Dean didn't know better he would almost think Castiel was nervous.

"So-"

"Here-"

They both tried to speak at the same moment and Dean laughed loudly as he shook his head, "You go first."

"I was, err, I was going to ask ifyouhaveapartner." Castiel blushed tomato red as he finished his sentence in an incomprehensible stream.

"Huh?" Dean gazed at Castiel in confusion as he watched Castiel staring down at the ground with his scarlet cheeks.

"I asked if you have a partner." Castiel repeated, his eyes remaining fixed on the floor.

Dean felt his breath catch in his throat and his eyes widened slightly, "Are you asking me out?" Holy shit, he was being asked out. Okay, play it cool Winchester.

"Yeah," Castiel scuffed the toe of his foot against the floor, "I guess so," His eyes flicked up to meet Dean's shocked gaze, "But only if you want to it's no big deal or anything I just thought that - I'd like you to be mine and I don't know how this stuff usually works so I just..." He trailed off as Dean pulled him in tightly, holding him flush against his body as he pressed lingering kisses along Castiel's lips and down his jaw.

"Of course Cas, of course I want to be yours." He could hardly believe his luck.

"You do?" Castiel was grinning widely and positively jumping up and down in Dean's arms.

"Yes, I do." Dean pushed him up against the counter and Castiel hopped up on to it, his thighs wide so that Dean could slip into the space between them - he dragged his blunt nails up Castiel's thighs and was met with a sweet sounding moan.

"I want you to fuck me, Dean." Castiel purred, his eyes lidded as he looked at Dean, the words were barely more than a whisper but it felt as though they'd echoed inside of Dean's head.

He tugged at Castiel's slacks, while Castiel raised his hips a little to help Dean.  
Dean snarled when he noticed that Castiel had gone commando, the thought of him walking around all day with nothing up the thin material of his slacks covering his impressive cock made Dean's excitement peak.  
He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his own slacks and kicked out of them along with his boxers, he grinned wolfishly at Castiel, "Where do you keep your lube?"

"It's on the bedside table." Castiel sounded broken with need which just made Dean's dick throb.  
He ran through the bedroom door and leapt to retrieve the bottle before sprinting back to where Castiel had been sat atop the counter.  
Castiel was stood now though, in front of the dinning room table and he'd removed his shirt which lay in a heap with the rest of their clothing.  
Dean's breath hitched as his eyes raked over that beautiful skin, it was almost cruel that Castiel looked so damn good naked.

Dean closed the distance between them and pressed a desperate kiss to Castiel's lips, their naked cocks brushing against one another's and causing Dean to grow more eager for the feeling of being buried inside Castiel.  
He forced Castiel to turn so that his back was to Dean and bent him over the table, his pulse quickening as he saw the pink little hole that was waiting for him.  
He knealt behind Castiel and parted the soft cheeks of his ass before using his tongue to swirl around his rim - Castiel's back arched and he let out a high pitched whine, his ass thrusting back into Dean's face.  
Dean moaned against the hole, stiffening his tongue and sliding it past the ring of muscle - Castiel tasted so good.

He reached one of his hands around to Castiel's front and stroked at his thick cock as he thrust his tongue in and out of that delicious hole.  
Castiel's body was going limp as his hand tightened into a fist atop the glass surface of the table, he was moaning like a porn star and it was driving Dean insane.  
He squirted out some lube on the fingers of his free hand and ran his slick indea finger around Castiel's rim - pulling his tongue out and replacing it with his ring finger, he crooked it and soon found Castiel's prostate.  
He rotated his finger around the sensitive spot as his other hand continued working Castiel's cock - coaxing a string of swear words from Castiel's lips as his back arched further.

"Dean...please, just fuck me." Castiel begged, it was so fucking hot that Dean stood straight away.  
He coated his right palm in lube and slid it along the length of his own cock, making sure it was wet enough before slowly pushing into Castiel.  
He felt the tightness give as he was swallowed whole and gasped out his own moan.

"Fuck, Cas you feel so damn good." Dean's hands gripped Castiel's hips.

"You do too." Castiel replied breathlessly.

Dean quickly established a rhythm, thrusts changing from shallow to deep as he drove himself into Castiel.  
Sweat was beading on his forehead and on the planes of Castiel's back as he watched the muscles there flexing as Castiel matched his pace - it felt like pure heaven and Dean knew it wouldn't be long before he came but when he did he was taking Castiel with him.  
Again he reached around to Castiel's front and began stroking his cock in time with his deep thrusts - Castiel was trembling beneath him as he let out a harsh sounding string of words in that same foreign tongue Dean had heard before. He had to remember to ask Castiel what language that was when they were finished.

He felt waves of electricity washing over him as his muscles tightened, coming so impossibly close to climax.  
He was pushed over the edge when Castiel's hole started convulsing around his cock, milking out hot strings of cum as he felt his fist being covered with Castiel's own release,  
His vision went black as he rode out his orgasm, hips stilling as he filled Castiel up to the brim.  
"Ya lyublyu tebya." Castiel's voice was barely audible over the ringing in Dean's ears but he heard it nontheless.

***

"Castiel, what language do you speak when we fuck?" They were sat on the soft couch in the lounge wearing only their boxers (Castiel had insisted on going and getting a pair to wear despite Dean's protests.)

"Russian." Castiel responded, not meeting Dean's gaze.

"So...what you learned Russian?" Dean crossed his legs as he continued to peer at Castiel curiously.

"I was brought up by my Grandparents and they're both Russian." His voice was a flat monotone and it was obvious he didn't want to really divulge any of the information of his upbringing so Dean let it go.

He leant up against Castiel's shoulder and was relieved when Castiel nuzzled into the top of his head, he felt a sigh leave Castiel's lips and fought the urge to ask more questions.

"Would you rather get eaten by a shark or a bunch of piranhas?" Dean asked, his eyes peering up into Castiel's.

"Uhm...a shark. It'd be quicker." Castiel replied, his brows raised in bemusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I left this until a lot later than I should have because I've had a stressful day but I'll be writing more tomorrow.
> 
> Hope you're all enjoying it so far and I look forward to reading comments!
> 
> "Ya lyublyu tebya." Means I love you. So Castiel told Dean that he loves him...but was that too soon? Was that a mistake?  
> And how will Castiel deal with his past and how that makes him feel?
> 
> I don't know, I'm letting my fingers do all the work haha


	5. The past is never truly forgotten

Dean awoke with the sun rise the next morning, they were still in Castiel's lounge and they'd neglected to shut the curtains or turn off the tv.  
Castiel was snoring lightly with his head pressed into Dean's chest and a puddle of drool pooling beneath his cheek - it would have been gross as hell but it was just cute, everything Castiel did was cute somehow.  
He really didn't want to move for fear of waking Castiel but he badly needed to pee and there was no way of ignoring the fullness of his bladder.  
He moved cautiously, gently guiding Castiel's head from his chest as he went - a small and indignant huff left Castiel's lips but aside from that he didn't show any other sign of discomfort.  
Dean leapt into action and raced down the hall to the bathroom, trying desperately to remember exactly which door it stood behind - he pushed open a door to his immediate right and was met with a wide and open room that was obviously Castiel's office.  
There was a long, mahogany, desk set against the left wall with a Mac desktop sat in the middle, there were post-it notes stuck to the screen and some binders and books stood on a shelf directly above the desk. It was meticulously clean, arranged in a way that minimized clutter - it was obvious that this room was meant for nothing but work.   
The whole room screamed 'Castiel' in big capital letters.

He backed slowly out of the room and pushed the next door along the hall open, letting out a sigh of relief when he noticed that it was a bathroom.  
He skidded on the marble of the floor as he surged towards the toilet and let his gaze roam as he saw to his overfull bladder - Castiel's home was truly a thing of magnificence, each room was simple lines and minimal clutter but it also all felt lived in and homey.  
Some abstract looking artworks hung on the walls, spaced evenly apart so it wasn't too overwhelming on the eyes - the colour scheme seemed to play heavily on coal grey and teal in the bathroom and the shower was absolutely massive.  
He stepped away and flushed when he'd finished before moving to the sink and smiling slightly when he saw the handtowel's that bore the letters 'C.N' in a slanting font.

Dean decided to explore a little more, he'd only ever really seen Castiel's open planned lounge/dinning room/kitchen, his bedroom and the adjacent en-suite - but this apartment was big and he figured he had time to explore before Castiel woke up. Afterall it was basically the crack of dawn.  
The next room he entered appeared to be a guest room and it was pretty dull, just a double bed with plain bedding and four cream coloured walls along with a wardrobe and a bedside table.  
He closed the door quietly and pushed the next door open, stepping over the threshold with a muffled footstep.  
Dean couldn't tell right away what the purpose of this room was, it seemed like it might just be used for storage seeing as there were quite a few unpacked boxes and stacks of paper along with what looked like photo albums.

His curiosity got the better of him and he moved fully into the room before picking up the photo album that was on the very top of the pile, it was a deep shade of red with a kind of gold lettering that said '1990 - 2000' on the front.  
He chuckled to himself as he flipped to the first photos and saw Castiel with longer hair and paint covered demin overalls on - he was smiling in the photo and the sun was bleaching his azure blue eyes.  
Dean read the caption beneath 'Castiel Novak - Summer '91' There was no other explanation just his name and the year it was took.  
He turned over the next page and saw a group of four people surrounding Castiel with their arms all around him, he could tell straight away that they were related because they all had that same intense stare that Castiel had - again he looked beneath and read the caption 'Mama, Balthazar, Castiel, Grabriel, Lucifer'. Dean couldn't hold back the snort of a laugh that burst from him as he mouthed 'Lucifer'.  
He flipped to the next page and saw a photo of the same older woman 'Mama' and Castiel, they were grinning widely and plunging a knife into what looked like a birthday cake together - Castiel's eyes were twinkling and he had a party hat sat on his head at an odd angle, the caption informed Dean that it was their shared birthday in 1993.  
Dean couldn't stop turning the pages, fascinated by how Castiel looked and how it seemed he had hardly changed at all over the years. 

"What the fuck, Dean?" Castiel sounded furious and Dean jumped when he heard his voice - sending the album flying across the room.

"Uhm, g'mornin'." He responded, unable to meet Castiel's glare.

"Don't 'goodmorning' me! What the fuck were you doing looking through my stuff?" His voice was shaking with fury and it was making Dean's stomach clench uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I woke up before you and went to the bathroom and I-" He was cut off as Castiel closed the distance between them, positively trembling with angry energy that rolled off of him in waves.

"Get out, now." Castiel's blue eyes were narrowed into a terrifying glare and it was clear there was no room for protest.

Dean turned heel and left after putting his clothes back on without saying another word.  
When he made it into the sanctuary of baby he thumped his head against the steering wheel and let hot tears spill down his cheeks.

***

He knew he must look awful.  
He'd been crying ever since he'd left Castiel's, his hair was sticking up from where he kept pulling at it and his cheeks were blotchy along with his nose.  
He couldn't work out what had gone wrong - well, he knew he shouldn't have been looking through Castiel's stuff but it had only been photo albums. He hadn't even looked through more than one.  
Dean had managed to fuck up what was turning into one of the most brilliant things he'd ever had in his life and a dark voice in the back of his skull wouldn't stop saying 'I told you so' over and over again like a broken record.  
At least he only had one class to teach this morning - maybe after that he could fake an illness and go straight home.

Of course because Dean's life is an absolute disaster Crowley took him aside just before his class was about to start and told him that Miss Masters had called in sick so he needed someone to cover her fourth period drama class and her lunch duties. Great, just fucking great!  
He wouldn't be able to leave at 10am and he had to basically wait around until lunch to pick up Miss Masters' bloody slack!  
Normally Dean would be quite happy to help but today he wasn't feeling like he had much patience in him.  
"...and if you could pass that on to Mr. Novak when you see him at lunch I'd be very greatful."

What!? Pass what on? Why was Dean going to see Castiel at lunch?  
"Sorry Headmaster, didn't quite catch that." Dean managed to keep a margin of control over his voice so it wasn't obvious that he was literally going to pieces.

"Are you okay, you look...well, boy you look like hell." Crowley laughed to himself.

"I think I'm getting sick, maybe it's a bug and Miss Masters has it to." Dean lied, feeling himself grow more and more desperate for escape as the seconds ticked by.

"Didn't know you had periods, Mr. Winchester." Crowley sniggered and smacked his hand against Dean's shoulder.

"Uhm, no...of course not - why would you think I have periods?" His brain was slow on the uptake and he was struggling to make sense of the leaps Crowley was making.

"Because you said you think you have what Miss Masters has and she's home with bad menstrual cramps."

Eww, gross.

"Oh...well I have something different then.." Dean was trying to somehow make himself look and sound sick, he coughed a couple of times as though to back himself up with evidence.

"Go home then Mr. Winchester, I don't want you passing on whatever bug you've caught to all the staff and pupils here." Crowley sighed as he waved his hand as though he was trying to bat invisible germs away from himself.

"Yeah, thanks Headmaster. Hopefully I'll feel better tomorrow."

***

He wasn't sulking.  
He just wanted some ice cream.  
And Dr. Sexy was just a good show to marathon.

Dean dug his spoon into the tub of Ben & Jerry's again bitterly as Dr. Sexy informed a husband of his wife's death, "You're better off apart anyway man, it would've ended in tears either way..." He gestured to the husband as he spoke.  
God, this was pathetic.  
He felt like that woman from that film that wears big pants and gets off with two British blokes...damn, what is that film called?   
Becky Jane's diary...  
Bethany Johnson's diary...  
BRIDGET JONES DIARY!

Could be worse though, he could still be crying like a hormonal teenager.  
At least he hadn't started writing poetry - Dean laughed humorlessly to himself.

He'd gone through pretty much every emotion possible; Anger, sadness, remorse, bitterness...  
And now it seemed he'd just combined them all into a giant ball of evil that he could feel niggling deep inside himself.  
He glanced at his phone for the millionth time and debated calling Castiel to chew him out...or to say sorry again.  
Just as he was mentally going through what he would say his phone buzzed.  
Shit.

He picked it up and looked at the screen, great...Castiel was calling him.  
He was probably going to shout at him some more and tell him that he hated his guts or something.  
Dean let his phone keep ringing until it stopped, a text buzzed through from Castiel as well.

Castiel Novak

Dean, answer your phone.  
Please.  
x

"Go fuck yourself, Novak." Dean retorted as he threw his phone back down and pulled his knees into his chest, wrapping his arms around them.  
His phone started ringing again and it made him want to punch something - or someone - until his knuckles were bloody.  
He settled for simply turning his phone off mid-ring and laughing triumphantly as he lumped back down on his couch.  
That was that problem sorted, Castiel would just have to find someone else to fuck!

As that thought crossed Dean's mind he felt jealousy rear it's stupid head from somewhere in his lower stomach.  
He tried to quash it down again but it was gripping on pretty tightly and he huffed out a breath as he wondered if Castiel would just go out and fuck someone else.  
He could picture it now;  
Castiel walking into some bar downtown with his messy hair and still in his button down and slacks from work.  
Going up to some handsome, young, man with a rocking body and the kind of ass you could bounce a nickle off of.  
He'd extend one of those long fingered hands out to the man's face and stroke at his jaw before leaning in and whispering something.  
Then Castiel would take the man back to his super fucking flashy and over the top apartment and fuck him silly.

Dean's knuckles were tight around the fabric of his couch cushion and his vision was tinged red as he saw it all vividly.  
Although it wasn't real and it hadn't happened it made Dean want to kick Castiel's ass.  
"Fucking cheating bastard." He hissed out.  
He jumped when he heard a frantic pounding at his front door, eyes going wide as saucers as he stared at the wood.

"Dean! Dean! Can you hear me?" More pounding, "Are you okay?" What sounded like a shoe kicking at the door and then a soft 'Ouch', "Please answer me, Dean! You haven't done anything stupid have you?" All Dean could do was stare with his mouth hanging open.

When he did finally regain some semblance of sense back he registered that it was Castiel pounding at his door and that he'd also just been vaguely insulted by the man by implying that he would do 'something stupid'. That little shit was gonna get it!  
Dean stomped to his door and unlocked it before flinging it wide open, "What the fuck do you want, Novak?"  
Ha, that told him.

Castiel stepped back a bit and his eyebrows drew together as he opened and closed his mouth, obviously not knowing what to say.  
Dean raised his eyebrows clearly saying 'Well?'   
"I thought you'd done something-"

"Something stupid? Thanks, Cas but I'm quite alright. You can fuck off now." Dean made to slam the door in his face but Castiel jammed his foot in the way. For a moment Dean considered just continuously slamming it against that dumb foot until either Castiel moved it or he broke the little shit's ankle.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, I was worried when I couldn't see you at work and then I asked Crowley and he told me that you'd looked dreadful and that you'd obviously been cry - upset." Dean knew Castiel had just been concerned but he still felt angry and he still wanted to be alone.

"I'm fine so why don't you do us both a favour and get bent." 'Get bent'? He sounded so ridiculous.

Castiel looked down at his feet solemn and dejetched - he bore a striking resemblence to a puppy and it tugged at Dean's heart.  
He sighed loudly and flung the door wide open before moving aside for Castiel to enter, "Come in then, jeez."

Castiel looked up with a hopeful expression and stepped over the threshold, "I'm so sorry, I really am. I shouldn't have reacted like that and there is no excuse for it but I owe you an explanation."

Dean just resumed his prior seat on his worn couch and raised his eyebrows, "So, what's this magic explanation?"

Castiel sat stiffly and clasped his hands together while his eyes remained fixed on a lose thread in the rug beneath the coffee table, "Those albums - the pictures in those albums are from when I was still in Chicago...I was still, uhm, in the closet," He huffed out a long breath, "No one knew that I liked men, they all just assumed that I was straight and I really fucking tried to keep it that way. But I couldn't lie forever, I had a near death experience of sorts," He sucked in a breath, his lashes throwing spidery shadows down his cheeks, "I got into a crash while I was driving to work and it really messed me up, I wasn't visibly injured but the stress from the crash had triggered a stroke which took a long time to recover from," He fidgeted and a single tear rolled silently from his eye, "I had to relearn everything about my family and how to read, write...everything! But I knew I wasn't going to die without my family knowing I wasn't just straight."

"So you told them?" Dean asked, his chin propped on his knuckles as he listened.

"Yeah, I told them while I was still in hospital and you know what they did?" Castiel threw his hands up and his watery gaze finally met Dean's, "They all fucking left, every last one of them. They abadoned me in that hospital room," He wiped roughly at his eyes with the back of his hands as more tears began to fall, "They said some really horrible shit before they went as well, a lot of the usual 'fag' but also other shit. My Mum said she didn't want to see me ever again and that I was dead to her."

"That's horrible, Cas." It really was - to think you were going to die and to finally find the courage to come out to the people you love and then they just turned their back on you and basically told you to leave them alone.

"Yeah it is, I haven't spoken to any of them since I left the hospital. They probably don't even know if I'm dead or alive," He took a staggered breath, "That's why when I found you looking at those pictures I got so mad, I didn't want you to see that smiling young man who was lying to himself and his family and think I looked 'happy' or whatever. I also didn't want you to see them." He said 'them' like it was something painful.

Dean shook his head and pulled Castiel into his arms, "You did look happy in those photos but now I know what was going on and more about what happened I can see why you reacted the way that you did."

Castiel leant into the embrace, wrapping his arm around Dean's middle and trembling slightly, his voice came out uneven and more gruff than usual, "I'm so sorry, I fucked up."

"Nah, it's alright. I'm a tough cookie and you can make it up to me sometime." Dean laughed slightly and felt Castiel laugh with him.

"You're terrible Dean Winchester."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that I finished another chapter for you all.  
> This one was quite difficult to write because some of Castiel's backstory is similar to my own.
> 
> In the summer of 2014 I was feeling more confident than ever before, I was modelling and I had (what I thought was) an amazing boyfriend but then shortly after my birthday (which is in May) I started getting really sick.  
> I couldn't hold any food or water down and I kept going to the doctors because I knew it wasn't normal, I actually went into hospital once and they had to pump me full of fluids because I was extremely dehydrated.  
> But it didn't get better and I kept being sick again and again and again.  
> Eventually I got told to go to hospital again and they had to keep me in because my blood work was all over the place as well as a few other things (I can't remember much of what happened because I was pretty out of it due to being so weak and then later on they had me on morphine.)  
> I ended up being on loads of wards because I started having strokes and then I developed epilepsy because of the strokes and my organs started shutting down.  
> Then I got pneumonia and my lung collapsed so I had to have a drain put in to get the fluid out of my chest.  
> They put me into an induced coma and struggled to get me to wake up after a couple of days of me being out.  
> I ended up being transferred to a different hospital miles away and they diagnosed me with a rare auto-immune disease called Churg-Strauss syndrome.  
> They had me run a course of chemo because they treat that illness like cancer and I was moved back to the hospital I was at initially.  
> I came out to my family at bisexual while I was in the hospital but because I'd had strokes and was on a lot of medication they just thought I was confused and didn't believe me at first.  
> I also had to deal with a lot of repressed memories coming to the surface from my childhood and a butt load of hallucinations.  
> After four months and having to relearn how to read, write, tell the time and who all my family and friends were I was discharged.  
> Turns out as well that while I was in hospital the boyfriend I had thought was amazing had been cheating on me - literally when I was on the brink of death.
> 
> So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for not writing it sooner but my older sister came back from holiday today so we spent time together and ate the victoria sponge cake I made with my Mother yesterday.  
> Oh, also my family now accepts my sexuality (well, most of them) so don't worry I haven't been disowned like poor Castiel.  
> If anyone has anything they'd like to see happen let me know in the comments.  
> Love you all! You're amazing.


	6. A bilingual man and a bisexual man.

Dean was nervous - scratch that, he was terrified.  
Castiel had made them reservations at some fancy pants restaurant where it probably cost more than Dean got paid per month for one steak.  
He had some money saved of course but that had been intended for something a little more important than an impromptu dinner on Friday night in some place where they probably had six hundred types of forks and the cheapest bottle of wine was £100.  
He'd been trying to think of ways he could get out of this but his brain only came up with faking his own death and that would just be too much effort - he decided in the end to just suck it up and break into his savings to have a nice dinner with Castiel.

His phone buzzed inside his jeans pocket and he pulled it out to see a picture of...  
It was Castiel's dick.  
Dean choked on his own saliva and instantly felt himself grow hard, his face felt hot and clammy as he typed out a reply.

Dean Winchester;  
Umm, thanks.  
x

His phone buzzed again almost instantly, he opened up the new message and almost had a heart attack.

Castiel Novak;  
It's all for you, I can't wait to see you and then take you back to mine and make you scream my name.  
Hope you're as excited as I am.  
x

Holy fucking shit that was way too much.  
Dean felt like he couldn't breathe as very sexual images ran through his head in a seemingly endless stream.  
How was he going to be able to sit through dinner with this man opposite him?  
Jesus fucking Christ this was going to be hell.

He fussed over the buttons of his light grey shirt before smoothing his hands down over his jeans - taking one last long look in his bathroom mirror he decided that would have to do and left his apartment in a rush.

***

They were seated in a quiet corner that was more remote than any of the other tables and Dean quirked his eyebrow when he caught sight of Castiel slipping the waiter a crisp bill, he strained his ears to hear the almost inaudible whisper that Castiel traded with him, "Thanks Dimitri, this is a good seat. I owe you one."  
Who the hell bribed waiters? Dean had only ever seen that happen in movies about The Mafia - Shit! Was Castiel in the Russian Mafia.  
Dean shook his head when he remembered Castiel taught Chemistry at a highschool, it was highly unlikely that he doubled as a Mafia boss.  
Although that would explain his flashy apartment and the way Castiel behaved with money.

The waiter returned after a few minutes with two menus and passed them both to Castiel before backing away with a polite smile and a quick nod of his head.  
Castiel passed one of menus to Dean and grinned at him warmly - Dean managed to return the grin but he knew it had looked kind of awkward when Castiel chuckled quietly.  
Blushing furiously Dean directed his attention to the menu in front of him, it was written in French and there was no cheese burger option.  
Dean was far from uneducated but he didn't know what half of these damn things said and he wanted to rip the menu to shreds, "Would you like me to order for you, Dean?" Castiel said while he reached out a hand to Dean across the table top.  
Throwing out a lifeline to a drowning man, such a gentleman.

"Please...I don't want anything with snails or squid though. Just like a burger or I don't know...a steak?" Dean couldn't help but smile when Castiel nodded his head, his smile growing wider and his eyes gazing at him fondly.

"I think they can manage a nice steak for you. Do you like mushrooms?" He asked, his head tilted a little.

"No, gross. They're like slugs." Dean made a noise like he was wretching and mimed being sick to Castiel's apparent amusal.

"What about," Castiel squinted at the menu, "Anchovies...now why on Earth would they put those with steak, that's just bizarre."

"Nah, I don't like those either," Dean answered, relaxing a little as he watched Castiel squinting at the French menu, "So you can read French then?"

Castiel rubbed his index finger over the light stubble that seemed to be a permanent fixture on his chin, "Hmm? Oh, yeah I learnt when I spent a summer in Europe."

"You've been to Europe? What was it like?" Dean leant towards Castiel, paying him rapt attention.

"Very different to America," He smiled at Dean over the top of his menu, his blue eyes catching the glint of the dim lighting (Dean guessed it was meant to seem romantic, but really it just made it difficult to see well so it was stupid), "Rome was nice, I saw a lot of interesting things there." He chuckled to himself.

Hmm, interesting meant men obviously. Dean felt jealousy twist it's claws in his gut - even though it had been before Dean he didn't wanna think about Castiel with anyone else, looking at them with those wide, amazingly blue, eyes the same way he looked at Dean. He pushed it down, "Do you ever think you'd want to go again?"

"Perhaps someday," He set his menu down, "You'd like Paris and I'd quite like to show you Russia as well."

Dean's heart fluttered, he opened his mouth to say something sweet back but the waiter was at their table again. Stupid waiter, "Are you gentlemen ready to place your orders?"

"We are," Castiel smiled briefly at Dean before turning his attention back to Dimitri, "For me I'll have the Pike Quenelles with Sauce Nantua. And my partner will have the steak au poivre, easy on the garlic," He paused, seemingly thinking about something, "For dessert I think we'll both have something sweet - how about crepes?" He looked at Dean who nodded his head.

"Very good," Dimitri also turned his attention to Dean, "How would you like your steak, Sir?"

"Uhm...medium rare." 

"Brilliant, I will return with your food gentlemen," Dimitri scooped up their menus, "What may I get you to drink?"

What Dean really wanted was beer but by the looks of this place they'd just laugh if Dean asked for beer, he decided to let Castiel order for them again, "Beers for both of us, Dimitri. And if it's not too much trouble two glasses of water."

"Of course, Sir," He bowed his head as he backed away, "I'll bring those right over."

"That guy gives me the creeps." Dean hadn't meant to say that out loud, but Castiel laughed and shook his head.

"Me too."

***

Dimitri returned with their drinks held aloof on a tray and set them down in front of each of them before backing away again with the empty tray.  
Dean took a long slug of his beer before returning his gaze to Castiel - he'd been watching him and his eyes were lidded with the pupills blown wide with lust.  
His eyes roamed across Dean's torso like he was mentally undressing him and he looked hungry - but not for his weird French food.  
"You're so hot, Dean." Castiel leant forwards as he spoke, extending a hand to cup one of Dean's cheeks - Dean let his eyelids flutter closed as he leant into the touch.

"Thanks, Cas." He murmured out, feeling Castiel's caress all over his body.

"No need to thank me, I'm just stating fact," Dean opened his eyes to gaze into Castiel's again, his eyes darting to the man's lips as a pink tongue came out to lick slowly along the bottom lip, "I really want to fuck you."

Dean's breath hitched in his throat, "I want that too."

"I don't know if I can wait until we get home, Dean." Castiel's voice was a low growl that went straight to Dean's groin. Fucking hell, this was too hot.

"You can't?" Dean replied in a low purr.

"No, I can't. Go to the restroom and I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes," Well, shit, "And use this before I come in, prepare yourself." He handed Dean something tubular beneath the table. Dean peered beneath and caught sight of a bottle of lube - his stomach flipped with excitement and he hastily slid from his seat and made a beeline for the men's restroom.

It was only one toilet and a sink he breathed out and tried to relax as he tugged his jeans down and squirted a healthy amount of lube out on to his fingers.  
He bent a little over the sink, anchoring himself in place with his lube free hand and widening his stance so that he'd have better access to his hole.  
He circled his slick index finger around his rim and felt a wave of electricity jolt up his spine - he couldn't believe he was in the restroom of some fancy restaurant fingering his own asshole in preperation for Castiel's cock.  
It was hot.

He slipped his index finger inside and gasped when he brushed against his own prostate - he felt his cock leaking precum as he thrust his finger in and out of himself eagerly before sliding a second finger inside himself.  
He stretched them out, making himself loser and biting his lip whenever he felt them nudge the sensitive bundle of nerves that were sending sparks from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.  
He heard a soft rap of knuckles against the door and then Castiel stepped inside, locking the door with a satisfying click

***

Castiel eyed Dean with intensity, "Keep fingering yourself for me, Dean."  
Dean complied, thrusting his fingers in and out roughly and biting his lip while he looked over his shoulder at Castiel who seemed to be enjoying the show very much.

Castiel slowly unzipped his pants and removed them along with his boxers - he stepped forwards and picked the lube up from where Dean had placed it on the counter.  
He poured a liberal amount into his palm and starting stroking it over the length of his cock, letting out a deep moan as he thoroughly coated himself.

After he was fully slick he stepped behind Dean and pulled at his wrist, causing his fingers to slip out of his hole with a pop - Castiel then pressed the very tip of his cock against Dean's entrance causing Dean's grip on the sink to tighten.  
"Just fuck me already, Cas." Dean hissed as he felt his blood begin to catch fire, he couldn't stand being teased right now.  
Castiel pushed himself inside, burying himself inside Dean fully and making a whine escape Dean's lips.

"Vy chuvstvuyete sebya nastol'ko khorosho," Castiel groaned, his hands gripping Dean's hips as he thrust in and out savagely, "Ston dlya menya, ya khochu uslyshat' tebya."

Of course Dean had no idea what Castiel had said but just hearing the sweet sound of him speaking Russian had him moaning as loudly as he dared, his back arched and he pushed himself against Castiel desperately - wanting to feel more.  
Castiel reached one of his hands around to Dean's front and began stroking his cock in time with his thrusts.  
He could feel his climax building and knew he wouldn't last long - the combination of Castiel's cock, the Russian he spoke and the excitement of fucking in such a public place were pushing Dean over the edge faster than he'd have thought possible.  
He could feel Castiel pulsating and throbbing inside him and knew he was as close as he was.

They were sweating and moaning, both of them too lost in one another to care about the noises they were making.  
Dean was almost there now, he could feel all of his muscles tensing up as it hung just in front of him and then he felt Castiel release inside him - hot cum filling him up to his max, "Ya lyublyu tebya tak sil'no." Castiel's voice was barely above a whisper but it sent Dean over the edge too.  
With one final stroke from Castiel he was cumming and it was like fire - his eye sight going black and a buzzing noise deafening him as he gasped out Castiel's name.

***

Both men were red faced and had a sheen of sweat on their foreheads when they returned to their seats a few minutes apart, they also both wore matching blissed out smiles.

Castiel extended a hand to Dean across the table and Dean heard a soft thud before he felt a socked foot rubbing against his calf - Castiel had removed one of his shoes so he could play footsie with him.  
A loud laugh brust from Dean's mouth just as Dimitri arrived carrying their plates of food - Dean was ravenous.  
The steak looked good and it was a large cut, he couldn't wait to dig in.  
He looked over at Castiel's dish and inwardly cringed, it looked gross. But Castiel was looking at it like he thought it was delicious.  
Bloody weirdo.

Dimitri bowed his head, "I hope you enjoy your meal, gentlemen." And then he was gone, leaving Dean and Castiel to dig into their respective meals in peace.

"What is that, Cas?" Dean asked, unable to hide the disgust in his voice.

"It's pike in a crayfish sauce, it's very good," He loaded his fork and held it out to Dean, "Would you like a taste?"

Dean wrinkled up his nose, "No way."

Castiel laughed before drawing his fork back to his mouth and emptying it into his mouth - he let out a sinful moan and his eyes rolled back a little. Once he'd swallowed he spoke again, "It's so good."

"I'll have what she's having." Dean joked, cutting his steak up and taking in a mouthful. His tastebuds sang praises at the explosion of flavour, it was so much better than the usual garbage he shovelled down.

For a while they ate in silence, neither of them needing to speak and each of them far too busy with their tasty meals.  
When they'd finished they set their cutlery down and grinned at eachother across the table, Castiel extended his hand and Dean reached out to thread his fingers through Castiel's, "You know if it wasn't for creepy Dimitri this place might be my new favourite." Dean chuckled.

Castiel joined in with his laughter, "Oh yeah, I agree. He completely ruins the atmosphere," He mimicked the waiter, "Please enjoy your food, gentlemen." He bowed his head in the same way that Dimirti had, going cross eyed when he met Dean's gaze again.

Dean collapsed into a fit of laughter and only sobered up when the waiter in question appeared at their table to take their dinner plates and place their dessert in front of them, "I trust the meal was satisfactory, gentlemen."

Castiel fought to control his laughter but the corners of his lips were trying to betray him, "It was, err, very good Dimitri," He masked a laugh with a fake cough, "Please send our compliments to the chef and bring us the bill once we have finished our dessert."

"Of course, Sir." Dimitri did his silly little bow again and left.

Castiel was shaking with silent laughter and Dean had tears streaming down his cheeks as he turned his face to the side in the hopes of hiding his amusement.  
When they had finally regained most of their composure they began to wolf down their crepes, Dean was very eager to get back to Castiel's and see what other naughty stuff they could get up to tonight and it seemed Castiel was thinking the same.  
Great minds think alike...or in this case kinky minds.

When their plates were empty Dimitri returned with the bill as Castiel had instructed and Dean went to reach for it so he could pay his half - Castiel swatted his hand away and pulled out his wallet, sliding a bunch of crisp bills inside and passing another one to Dimitri as they stood to leave.

"Please come back to us soon, gentlemen." Dimitri called after them but they were already out the door and howling with laughter in the night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last chapter I'm posting tonight, sorry guys.  
> I'll try to write more than two tomorrow.  
> Now I'm going to watch some Supernatural and then get my butt to bed, goodnight sweethearts.


	7. In my hour of need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W A R N I N G  
> There is a rape scene in this chapter towards the end - if you don't want to read it I would advise skipping the very end.

On Saturday morning Dean awoke to Castiel curled around him and a very obvious boner sticking into his lower back - he fought against a laugh that had tried to burst out of his lips and turned over to face Castiel, "Cas, your hard on is poking my ass."

"Pomogite mne s etim togda..." Castiel mumbled, his voice thick with sleep as he pulled Dean in closer to him.

"What does that me...oh." Castiel was rutting against Dean, their crotches rubbing together. The thin material of their boxers was the only thing preventing skin on skin contact but to Dean it almost felt like they were already naked. He could feel Castiel's thick length sliding against his own, hot little bursts of breath coming out to fan across Dean's parted lips and past them into his mouth.

"Ya tebya khochu." Fuck knows what Castiel was whispering to him breathlessly but it was unbelievably hot - his cheeks were growing pink as his already messy mass of black hair grew messier by the second, his eyes were still closed tight but Dean knew he was still thinking only of him.

"I want you, Cas." Dean managed to gasp out, his hips jerking roughly as he humped against Castiel.

"Then take me." Goddamn...

Dean flipped Castiel over on to his front and grabbed the bottle of lube that he'd stashed under his pillow after they'd fucked themselves silly last night.  
He squirted some out on to the fingers of his right hand before tugging Castiel's black boxers down roughly with his left. He caressed his beautiful ass with the same had that had pulled at his boxers before parting his cheeks and rotating his index finger around Castiel's rim.  
Castiel moaned softly and rutted against the mattress in search of friction - Dean placed his left hand beneath Castiel's stomach and guided him up on to all fours before letting his hand trail slowly down Castiel's abdomen and lower until his fingers curled around his length.  
He stroked Castiel's cock as he slid his index finger inside his entrance - he let his finger remain there without moving for a moment, letting Castiel experience the full sensation of it. Then he began going deeper - he crooked his finger and stroked at the bundle of nerves inside.

Castiel arched his back and moaned louder, his eyes were finally open and he looked at Dean over his shoulder - his pupils were wide and his lips were parted as he panted.  
He was thoroughly beautiful as he came undone and Dean loved that he could make Castiel feel like this.  
Dean thrust his finger in and out in a deliberately slow way that he knew would drive Castiel insane - his other hand continued stroking Castiel's length, holding him firmly and matching the pace he'd set.  
Castiel was cursing now, his knuckles tight around one of his pillows as he pushed his ass back against Dean's finger - effectively fucking himself. Dean let him take the reins and slid his second finger inside his hole.  
He could feel Castiel trembling as he made desperate and needy sounds, Dean knew he was close and he almost came in his own boxers at the thought.

Dean pulled his fingers out and released Castiel's cock, pulling his own boxers down his hips and kicking them to the side before pouring out a pool of lube into the palm of his right hand - he slathered his length in it and lined himself up before pressing into Castiel's hole in a torturously slow manner that made him grab at Castiel's hips. No doubt there would be finger shaped bruises there tomorrow.  
Castiel pushed back against him, wanting Dean fully inside him now that he was so close to getting what he wanted - Dean let him while he moved his hand back around Castiel's front. His hand first found Castiel's neck and he briefly tightened his hand around it before releasing and moving his hand further down Castiel's chest. When he reached one of Castiel's hardened nipples he pinched at it and drew out a raspy moan from Castiel's lips.  
Finally his hand crept slowly down to Castiel's cock again and he took it in his fist, pumping it roughly as Castiel continued to back up against him.

When he was finally buried inside Castiel he let out a small moan - he felt so damn good, all tight and warm around him.  
He honestly didn't know how he could ever resist Castiel, the man was like an aphrodisiac to him. One look and Dean was close to cumming in his pants.  
They established a rhythn that had Dean thrusting into Castiel hard and deep, each of them shuddering as ripples of pleasure invaded every last fibre of their beings.  
But Dean wanted - no, needed - to see Castiel's face as he experienced sheer ecstasy so he moved them. Leading Castiel into a position that had him sitting in Dean's lap, facing him.  
Castiel soon got back into the same rhythm as the gazed into one another's eyes - Dean's hands roamed across the ridges of Castiel's back and he wondered how on Earth he could be so bloody lucky.

Castiel leant forwards, his lips crashing against Dean's as feral noises escaped into Dean's mouth.  
Occasionally Castiel would hiss something in Russian that was too low for Dean to comprehend - his face screwed up as he shuddered and melted in Dean's lap.  
As Dean kept pounding into Castiel he resumed his stroking of that thick cock, he only had to stroke a couple of times before hot cum was spilling up across their chests.  
Castiel practically screamed Dean's name as he came, the muscles of his hole tightening around Dean and making him cum too.  
He filled Castiel up with seemingly endless spurts as his head swam and his vision blackened.

***

"I'll go and fill the bath." Castiel murmured, smiling widely at Dean as he went.

"Okay, let me to sort some stuff out here." He returned Castiel's smile and watched him leave the room before straightening out the bedding and placing the lube on the bedside table.  
He heard a quiet buzz from the other side of the bed and noted that it was Castiel's phone and the screen had lit up, he rushed over to it - picking it up and glancing down at the notification as he made to leave the room in order to give Castiel his phone.  
Dean's stomach dropped as he unintentionally read the message, it was from another man.

Jasper:  
Hey C, haven't heard from you since last week just wanted to know if you felt like grabbing a bite.  
I'm in town still and I'm feeling lonely.  
Love x

Dean gagged and felt his knees almost give way, in his mind he could perfectly see this Jasper guy with his hands all over Castiel.  
His head felt like it was swarming with angry bees as he fought against the part of him that wanted to go and kick Castiel's ass and then kick Jasper's too.  
"Are you coming, Dean?" Castiel called.

Dean's mouth felt dry and his body felt boneless as he stood, frozen to the spot.  
He vaguely registered the soft pad of bare feet on the hardwood as Castiel approached him, "What's going on?" He asked softly.  
Dean just stared at him, his jaw clenched and his lips a hard line.  
Castiel's eyes moved from Dean's to the phone held in a tight fist.  
He reached out to take it from Dean but that brought Dean back to reality and he snatched his hand away.

"Who's Jasper?" He was surprised at how calm his voice was.

"He's a friend of mine." Castiel responded, one of his eyebrows raised.

"A friend who ends his texts with 'love' and a little 'x'?" Dean retorted, his voice emotionless.

"Yes, I have quite a few friends like that." Castiel shrugged as though it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Bullshit, Cas."

"Dean, come on. Don't spoil things," Castiel took a step closer to Dean and tried to cup his cheek in one of his long fingered hands, Dean dodged it, "Jasper is just a friend, I swear to you. Nothing more than a friend."

"Have you fucked him?" Dean asked bluntly.

"We fucked once while we were still freshmen at college but we never had any chemistry." 

Dean felt his stomach twist again and he felt like throwing up, "Only once, huh? So you didn't fuck him last week?"

Castiel huffed out a measured breath, "I was with you last week," He shook his head slightly and ran his hand through his own hair, "I had arranged to meet up with Jasper - with you - last week. But then we had that fight and I told him we wouldn't be coming."

"If I find out you're fucking him, we're over Castiel." He looked him dead in the eye to try to show him how serious he was.

"I would never do that to someone I lo...someone I looked at the way I look at you." Dean handed Castiel his phone and nodded his head before ducking out of the room and into he steamy bathroom.

***

Jasper didn't come back up in conversation again until Sunday evening when Castiel told Dean he should get dressed because they were going to a dinner party at his friend's house.

"Will Jasper be there?" Dean asked as he shrugged on a plain grey shirt and buttoned up his jeans.

"I think so, but it's just a small group of people. Anna and her boyfriend Graham, Joshua and his wife Hana and Jasper who's bringing a date I think."

Dean tried to relax a little, he guessed he should be happy he was getting the chance to meet Joshua - it would put his mind at ease and seeing Jasper flirting with someone else instead of Castiel would be great.  
Not that he knew if they flirted with each other when they were hanging out, it was just the impression Dean had gotten from that text.  
"So, do we need to bring a bottle?" Dean had never been to a dinner party before but he'd seen people on tv take bottles of wine with them as a contribution to the hosts efforts.

"We'll pick something up on the way - I think we should take a bottle of vodka with us, Anna loves the stuff." Castiel smirked, his hands going to straighten Dean's shirt collar.

Dean looked Castiel over; he was wearing a blue shirt that complimented his eyes, dark jeans and he had a little red bowtie on that was cute in a kind of dorky way.  
"You look really good, Cas."

"Not as good as you." He let his eyes roam over Dean's body and bit at his lip as they wandered along his length.

"You're undressing me with your eyes, aren't you?" Dean chuckled, his cheeks growing hot.

"Think we've got time for a quickie?" Castiel's voice was a low purr that made Dean wish he could take a pill that was the opposite of viagra so he would be able to keep himself from getting boners at this dinner party.

"We have to leave, Cas." He couldn't keep the reluctance to go from his voice.

"Oh, come on. We can be a little late Dean." Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him in so the tips of their noses were pressed together.

"We're already thirty minutes late you sex fiend." Dean chuckled, not making any attempt to move out of Castiel's hold.

Castiel leant in and pressed a slow and heated kiss to Dean's lips, his hands tightening around Dean's hips as he slid his tongue inside Dean's mouth.  
Dean moaned lowly into Castiel's mouth and the vibrations of it travelled across their tongues.  
Castiel pulled away after what seemed like forever, "Fine, we'll go I suppose."

***

They were greeted at the door by a very pretty redhead, her eyes were sweet and she smiled at each of them before pulling them into hugs.  
When she pulled away from Dean she held him at arms length and looked him up and down before speaking, "Well, looks like Castiel got himself a real catch." She finished off with an exaggerated wink.  
Dean laughed loudly at her as they were guided inside - Castiel took his hand and they entwined their fingers together.  
Anna's house was really nice, not as flashy as Castiel's apartment but it had a lot of nice trinkets and a ton of photos on the walls of what Dean assumed were her family and friends.   
He even glimped a couple that featured Castiel but the man in question pulled him away quickly when he saw Dean looking at them in interest.

When they entered the living room they were met with the sight of a game of beer pong in full swing.  
Everyone was whooping and shouting like crazy teens - it seemed really out of place in this house in the 'burbs with it's homely furnishings.  
Castiel laughed loudly as one of the men had to drink and they all turned to face him and Dean at the sound - they all screamed in unioson "Castiel!"  
And suddenly they were surrounded by what he guessed was Graham (Anna's boyfriend), Joshua and his wife and Jasper along with the stranger he had brought with him.  
Jasper was a lot shorter than he'd pictured, he had grey eyes that were kind of small and a long nose but he could see a kind of beauty in the subtle curve of his lips and the strong set jaw.  
His date was the thing that really had Dean's heart clenching in his chest - he was around the same height as Castiel with eyes only marginally smaller but a shockingly similar shade of blue, his skin was the same shade as Castiel's and his hair was black as well. It was like Jasper was dating Castiel's double.   
What the fuck?  
Dean met Castiel's gaze but he hadn't noticed.

They all disbanded and Castiel was soon involved in the game of beer pong.  
Dean slunk off into the kitchen to see if Anna needed any help with the food, really he just needed an excuse to get away from the freaky likeness Jasper's date shared with Castiel.  
"Oh, hey Dean." Anna said when he entered the kitchen, straightening up from one of the cupboards with a stack of plates held in her thin arms.

"Hey Anna, need any help?" Dean leant his hip against the counter.

"No, don't be silly Dean. You're here to enjoy yourself not be my slave." She whipped a wash cloth at him and giggled.

"I don't mind helping out." He was eager to stay as far away from Cas-clone.

Anna tipped her head and eyed him with a knowing look, "This is about Jasper and his date, isn't it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
Had he really been that transparent.

"Yeah...it's," Dean threw his hands up, "He looks the same as Castiel, it's fucking weird."

Annad laughed, throwing her head back as the sound tinkled out. When she'd stopped she shook her head, "Jasper never really got over Castiel."

"They only did 'it' once though and that was in their freshman year of college so he should have moved on by now." Dean was trying to think back to remember if he'd ever fallen in love with someone after just one night.  
Instantly his brain brought up Castiel and he swore at himself mentally.

"Yes but Jasper wanted more, he loved Castiel," She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes as if to say 'as if', "He told everyone Castiel was the love of his life and wouldn't give up on him throughout college. Castiel actually ended up having a massive fight with him about it because he said, and I'm quoting here 'Dude, you are cockblocking me so fucking hard.' They didn't speak until after graduation after that."

Castiel had certainly not made it seem that over the top, it sounded like Jasper was a bit of a creep and judging by his date he hadn't changed since college.  
"That's mental." It really was, it sounding more like obsession than love.  
Dean wondered why anyone would invite both Castiel and Jasper to the same get together, it could be chaos.

"Go and get back to the party, Dean. I don't want you to miss out on mingling." Anna smiled and waved him off like he had no choice.

***

Back in the living room Dean noticed that Castiel was missing and incidentally so was Jasper.  
What the fuck?  
He asked Joshua who informed him that Castiel had gone to the toilet and he didn't know where Jasper had gone, that was pretty obvious though.  
He made his way up the staircase and down the hall, wondering which door led to the bathroom.  
Dean didn't have to search for long before he heard some kind of muffled noises coming from a door just up ahead.  
He surged forwards and turned the handle to open it but it wouldn't budge.  
He could hear a kind of whimpering now and it sounded like Castiel crying.  
Dean felt anger flare in his chest as he kicked the door open, unaware that he was even capable of doing that.  
What he saw made him see red straight away.

Castiel was spread out on a queen sized bed that had light pink bedding (presumably Anna's room), his jeans and his boxers were almost exposing his cock and Jasper was...Jasper had him held to the bed forcefully.  
Castiel's eyes were red and he had tears leaking down his face, he was obviously the source of the whimpering noise.  
As the sound of the door being kicked in alerted them to the sound of Dean's arrival Castiel squealed and tried to wriggle out of Jasper's tight grip.  
Dean strode over in a couple of long strides, his hands coming out of their own accord to grab at Jasper's shoulders from behind. He tugged him roughly around so that he was away from Castiel and facing him and then he punched him so hard he heard the satisfying crunch of bone.  
Jasper crumbled to the floor but Dean wasn't done, his mind had become a haze of intense anger and he dragged Jasper to his feet again before bringing his fist against his face again, this time his knuckles made contact with Jasper's nose and bright red blood spurted out in torrents.

Jasper was screaming and crying now, begging to be let go, but Dean could only hear the thunder inside his own ears as he continued to punch the scumbag in the face.  
Jasper was limp in Dean's hold but it didn't matter, Dean kept hitting him.  
And then he was being dragged out of the room, his eyes focused on Joshua who's dark brown eyes were wide as he tried to talk Dean down.  
All that mattered was finishing that asshole off and making sure he could never harm Castiel again.  
He fought against Joshua's hold, trying desperately to get back into that room - but Joshua was stronger than he looked and he easily restrained Dean.  
"No more man, no more. He's done." Joshua said in his calming voice.

Dean heard the words as though he was under water, his body still shaking with rage.  
And then he saw Castiel being held tight by Anna, he was sobbing uncontrollably and Anna was smoothing one of her delicate hands over his messed up hair over and over again.  
That should be Dean in there comforting his boyfriend who had just been assaulted by some crazy asshole that had an obsession with him, he instantly felt dreadful.  
He should have punched Jasper once - maybe twice - and then gone straight to comforting Castiel. Instead he'd behaved like a man possessed and just kicked the shit out of Jasper (not that he didn't deserve it of course.)  
Castiel's red rimmed, watery, gaze met Dean's and Dean mouthed 'I'm so sorry, Cas.' Castiel nodded in return, his face full of the stress of the situation and his body looking wrecked.  
He saw him stand and Anna guiding him out to where Dean was stood with Joshua still holding him incase he went for round two.  
Dean reached for Castiel and Joshua finally let him go, Castiel let Dean wrap him up in his arms and Dean could feel him shaking as tears leaked out to soak the front of his shirt.  
He rubbed his hand over Castiel's back again and again, trying to reassure both of them that they were safe now.

"I'm so sorry, Cas." Dean whispered into the hair atop Castiel's head.

"I know Dean, it's not your fault." Castiel responded his words muffled by Dean's shirt and full of a mixture of fear and sadness because of what he'd just been through.

"Let's get you home, okay?" Dean pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Castiel's head.

"Yes please." 

"We're going guys, if the cops need to talk to me you can tell them I'll be at Castiel's." Dean said loudly to Anna and Joshua before he scooped Castiel up into his arms and carried him down the stairs and out into the evening air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the seventh chapter, how exciting!  
> This one was a really hard one to write because of obvious reasons, I mean it's always difficult writing terrible things when you've been through them yourself because you can put yourself in their shoes and it brings back memories you'd rather keep buried.
> 
> Next chapter will be all fluff, I promise!  
> Thanks for reading gorgeous people and I'm sorry if this was difficult for any of you to read, I'm here for you all.


	8. The calm after the storm

Dean sat up with Castiel all night long, wrapped in the soft comforter from Castiel's bedroom they sat on the couch with the only source of light being the candles Dean had lit.  
All night he held him close to him as Castiel cried and went over what had happened.

"We were doing vodka shots and I started feeling a bit light headed and like I was going to throw up so I went to go to the bathroom and I guess I fell down and blacked out because the next thing I saw was Jasper and he was helping me up. I said thank you to him," He let out a broken sob, "I actually thanked him, Dean. And he told me he was going to lay me down in Anna's room. But then when we got in there he started trying to kiss me and I told him no and tried to push him away but he wasn't as drunk as me and he kept just telling me he loved me over and over again," He drew in a ragged breath and shook his head, "And then he pushed me down on Anna's bed and started pulling at my jeans - I'm lucky I wore the super tight pair to tease you because he couldn't get them down properly. I was crying and telling him to stop but he just kept saying that he knew I loved him too," Castiel clung to Dean's shirt like he was seeing it all playing out in front of him, "And then you came in and I knew I was going to be alright again. You came to rescue me Dean, you're my hero." He hiccuped when he'd finished and reached for the bottle of Jack he'd insisted on getting.

Dean couldn't help but think about what would have happened if he had stayed and helped Anna in the kitchen instead of going to find Castiel - Castiel probably would have been raped by Jasper.  
It made his blood boil and he hoped he'd really done a number on that disgusting excuse for a human being.  
He stroked his hand down Castiel's back over and over again and tried to block out the images of what could have happened by telling himself that he had stopped the asshole from hurting Castiel any further than he already had.

The shirt Dean had worn to the party had been drenched in Jasper's blood and Castiel's tears so as soon as they'd gotten back he'd removed it and borrowed one of Castiel's t-shirts instead.  
He wanted to burn the shirt but he knew the cops might want to take it as evidence when they paid him a visit, it would be just his luck that he'd get arrested for beating Jasper up and that dick would walk free even though he almost raped Castiel.  
But he had got some revenge, he'd beaten him to a pulp for what he'd done.

When bright morning light streamed through the windows Castiel declared that he'd like to try and have a sleep, he asked Dean to stay with him even though Dean knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.  
Castiel cuddled into Dean's chest and he wrapped him up tightly in his arms, whispering to him as he dozed off, "Nothing is ever going to happen to you again, I won't let it. No one is going to hurt my baby."  
Castiel was out like a light within thirty minutes but his brow was furrowed and he kept whimpering in his sleep, Dean tried his best to reassure his sleeping boyfriend by repeating what he'd said over and over.

***

The cops banged on the door around noon and Dean didn't bother to wake Castiel before answering, he was greeted with a male cop and a female cop and they both looked worn out.  
"Good afternoon officers, would you like to come in?"

"Are you Castiel Novak?" The male officer asked.

"No, but I'm his partner."

"Dean Winchester?" The male officer asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yes, Sir."

"We'd like to interview you both seperately if that's possible." The female officer had a kinder look to her eyes.

"Well, Castiel was up all night so he's sleeping. If you interview me first you can do him when he waked up," Dean gestured for them to come in and they stepped over the threshold, "Would you like some coffee? I was just about to make a pot."

The female officer said she would but the male officer declined and stood awkwardly as Dean poured out two mugs.  
They followed him into the lounge and he sat in an armchair while they both sat on the couch.

"Mind telling us in your own words what happened last night between the hours of 9pm and 11pm, Mr. Winchester?"

Dean launched into a recount of the events as he remembered them as the female office wrote it all down, the male officer carried on asking him questions to gain more detail.

"You had never met Jasper Osiris before last night, correct?" He asked, his tone emotionless.

"Nope, but I know he knew Castiel from college and that they'd previously engaged in sexual activity on one occasion. And Anna told me at the party that Jasper had stalked Castiel throughout college." Dean replied, keeping his gaze trained firmly on the officer.

"This is Anna Milton?"

"Yeah I think that's her last name, it was my first time meeting everyone there except for Castiel of course."

"And how long have you and Castiel, err, been dating?" The male officer looked a little awkward.

"I'm not sure exactly but it's been a few weeks at least, we're both teachers at the same school." Dean stated, his eyes felt itchy with lack of sleep.

"Could you describe your relationship with Mr. Novak?"

"Well, we're close of course. We spend a lot of time together and we get on really well." Dean tilted his head unsure of the direction these questions were going in.

"Do you and Mr. Novak have a sexual relationship, Mr. Winchester?"

"Yes." Dean responded, his back going up.

"And what is the nature of the sex? Have you ever engaged in any form of rape-play?"

"Why the hell would we do that? That's sick." Dean responded, his voice going up an octave or two.

"It's just something I have to ask, Mr. Winchester."

"We have normal sex, okay." Dean stared flatly into the male officer's eyes.

"Would you describe yourself as paticularily violent?"

"No, but if someone is literally trying to rape my boyfriend I'm going to stop them." The fuck kind of questions were these?

"What time did you leave Miss Milton's house?"

"Right after that happened, probably around 11:30pm but I don't know the exact time." It's not like Dean had looked at his watch on the way out, he'd been more concerned with getting Castiel home.

"Alright I think that's all we need from you, Mr. Winchester. Could you kindly go and get Mr. Novak."

Dean walked to Castiel's bedroom and slipped inside to find Castiel already awake with tears silently streaming down his face, Dean crossed the room quickly and pulled him into his arms again, "Cas, are you okay?"

"I don't know if I can do it." He answered, his voice shaking.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I'll go out there and tell them you're not up to it." Dean responded soothingly, stroking his hand down Castiel's back.

"But I want Jasper to get arrested, Dean. I want him to pay for what he did." Castiel was trembling.

"Do you want me to sit with you while you go through the interview, will that help?"

"Please..." Was all Castiel responded.

They stood and Dean slipped his fingers through Castiel's as they walked out into the lounge.

"Sorry but Castiel has said that he wants me here with him, he doesn't want to face this by himself." Dean said as they each sat together on the small loveseat.

The female officer nodded and offered a soft and reassuring smile, "Of course sweetie, we're just going to ask you your side of the story."

***

It seemed like the hours all merged into a blur as the cops questioned Castiel, Dean could see he was becoming more and more upset and it was breaking his heart to watch the man he adored reduced to a sobbing wreck.  
It was 5:00pm before they were finished and Dean led them to the door in silence - the male officer handed him a card with a number to call if they had any questions and took Dean's soiled shirt in an evidence bag.  
As they stepped over the threshold the female officer gave Dean a reassuring pat on the shoulder and waited for the male officer to get a little distance away before she leant over and said quietly, "You look out for him, you two love eachother very much and that's going to help him get through this."

Dean thanked her and closed the door behind them, "Do you want me to cook or order something?" Dean was accutely aware that Castiel hadn't eaten so much as a mouthful of food sinch lunch time yesterday seeing as they'd left Anna's before she could serve them dinner.

"Can we just order tonight like chinese or something?" Dean settled back down next to Castiel and stroked his thumb across his tear stained cheek.

"Whatever you want baby." He ordered Castiel vegetable chow mein and got himself some chicken balls and rice while he continued to hold Castiel tightly against his chest.

"Thank you..." Castiel squeaked out, one of his hands gripping Dean's thigh.

"You don't need to thank me, it's the least I could do for you." Dean reached down and threaded his fingers through Castiel's.

"I don't want to know what would have happened if you hadn't found us last night, Dean." Castiel's voice broke in the middle and Dean felt his heart breaking.

"You don't have to think about any of that, let me worry about it all." Dean pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's forehead.

"I love you, Dean." It was merely a whisper but Dean heard it as though Castiel had shouted it at him and his chest felt warm and tight.

"I love you too, Cas." He felt tears prick at his eyes as a slight smile curved his lips.

"I want you to come and live with me," Castiel said, pulling back to look Dean in the eyes - he seemed shocked to find Dean crying and hastily added, "If you want to. You don't have to."

Dean smiled and shook his head, "Of course I want to, I would love that."

Castiel returned the smile and it made Dean's heart swell to double it's normal size, he hadn't thought he'd see that smile for a long time but there it was - stretching across Castiel's face like the most beautiful thing Dean had ever laid his eyes on.

"Ty dlya menya vse." Castiel craddled Dean's face between both of his long fingered hands as he spoke in a voice that was so full of love it made the room seem to glow with a soft pink light, Dean leant in to press a gentle kiss to Castiel's blotchy nose.

"I have no clue what you just said but I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume you weren't insulting me." Dean laughed a little and Castiel laughed with him before settling back into Dean's arms once again.

***

After they ate Dean ran a bath for Castiel and they sat in it together, he used a wash cloth to clean Castiel and took care not to get soap in his eyes when he washed his hair.  
When Castiel was thoroughly clean he leant against Dean's chest with his fingers splayed on the rim of the tub, his breaths coming out in gentle little bursts, "Feel better now?" Dean asked, stroking his palm flatly across Castiel's chest.

"Much better, thank you so much." Castiel hummed in response, his eyes sliding closed as he enjoyed the feeling of the warm water around them and Dean's bare flesh against his own.

Dean was determined to take care of the man he loved, he was going to lavish him with affection and protect him at all costs for the rest of his days.  
He stroked his fingers lightly through Castiel's hair and earned a soft hum of satisfaction.  
Castiel was his world, he was everything he wanted and needed - he couldn't remember ever caring about anyone this much aside from his little brother.  
He knew then that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Castiel - this was the man he wanted to marry, the one he wanted to share a bed with each night, the man he wanted to spend every moment he had with and the man he wanted to grow old with.  
Although it might be far too soon to tell Castiel all of that and ask for his hand in marriage Dean knew the day would come and when it did he would be ready.  
First moment he got he was going to use his savings to buy Castiel the most beautiful engagement ring he could find - and then when the time came he was going to get down on one knee and ask him to be his husband and to spend the rest of his life with him.

Castiel snored lightly and Dean chuckled, "Wake up sleepy head, you can't sleep in the tub."

Castiel jerked awake and gazed at Dean through half open eyes, he was adorable when he was all sleepy like this, "Ya lyublyu tebya." He murmured and Dean grinned.

"You need to teach me Russian." Dean responded as he helped Castiel out of the bath, he wrapped a big and incredibly fluffy towel around him before bending to let the water out of the tub.

Dean stooped and scooped Castiel up into his arms again so he could carry him the short distance into the bedroom and tuck him safely into bed, "I mean it." Castiel murmured softly.

"Of course you do." Dean had no idea what he meant but he laid Castiel down on the bed before sliding in himself and throwing the bedding over both of them, he pulled Castiel into his arms and heard gentle snores in seconds.  
Castiel didn't whimper, he just snuggled closer to Dean and murmured something that vaguely sounded like 'You're everything to me'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's a little fluffier I guess towards the end.  
> So next chapter is going to deal with Dean going out to break into his savings and also a phone call between him and Sammy.  
> Castiel is far from over what happened to him but with Dean's help he should be okay.  
> OH and they're going to move in together during the next chapter or the one after that so that'll be exciting.


	9. Romance isn't dead

How many pairs of boxers did one man need?  
Dean was trying to make space for his own boxers but every drawer he opened up was full with Castiel's, most of them were orange but he also had pink, blue, black, grey and purple.  
And then there were the socks - anyone would think Castiel had a hundred pairs of feet. Dean's mind immediately conjured up a vivid image of Castiel as a centipede wearing all of his ridiculous socks.  
Dean burst out laughing and was greeted with a bemused look as Castiel emerged from the en-suite, "Are you laughing at my underwear, Dean?"

"No," He lied, unable to hide his loud laughter as he doubled over, "You have too many pairs of socks and I imagined you as a centipede."

Castiel walked over and smacked him on the arm with a smile tugging up the corners of his lips, "Jackass."

"Assjack." Dean responded and stuck his tongue out like a damn four year old.

"You're so immature."

"You shouldn't talk about me like that, I know your weakness." Dean smirked, quirking his eyebrow.

"No you do not." Castiel was eyeing him with a portion of worry, unsure if Dean actually did know what his weakness was.

Dean did of course and he pounced on him, causing them both to fall to the floor in a tangle of limbs - Dean nibbled at his throat and sucked a couple of small bruises.  
Castiel's shout of surprise quickly turned into a breathless moan as he threaded his fingers amongst the hair at the back of Dean's head, his body was trembling beneath Dean and he could feel his cock hardening.  
But Dean wasn't going to take this any further, he pulled back, "Told you I knew your weakness."

He stood and extended a hand to help Castiel up from the floor only to be pulled back down again, "I'm not finished with you." Castiel growled into his ear and Dean felt his body shudder.

***

So moving into Castiel's place had taken a lot longer than either of them had anticipated because they both kept getting distracted.  
And that usually meant they ended up naked and writhing on Castiel's bed or the living room floor or against the wall...you get the picture.  
It was ridiculous how many times Dean had came in just one day and he was prepared to bet that he was on the verge of serious dehydration, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let that stop him.

"...and you need to get some more lube, Dean." Castiel shouted as Dean worked his jacket on.

"Lube, bread, chicken and milk. Is that it, Cas?" Dean called back, patting his jeans pocket to make sure he had his wallet and his phone.

"Yeah that's all I think, if you see anything else you think we need just get it." Oh, Dean was sure he was going to see something Castiel would like at least.

He left the building and stepped out into the rain - pulling his collar up higher he walked briskly to baby and slid inside smoothly.  
She started up with a purr and he pulled out of his space with ease before making his way into town, he knew a few places he might be able to find a ring but he wasn't sure if they'd have exactly what he was looking for.  
He wanted this to be special and he wanted it to make Castiel as happy as he could ever be, it needed to be something that instantly drew Dean's eye and screamed 'Castiel' right in his face.

As he pulled up outside the shopping mall he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled his younger brother's number, he answered straight away, "Hey bro, what's up now?"

Dean had called Sammy the other night to tell him what had happened at the dinner party and he'd been furious about it all, screaming down the phone at Dean as he threatened to go out and finish Jasper off for what he'd done.  
He supposed that's why Sammy had answered so quickly and also why he'd asked what was up with Dean now, "Ahh, nothing life threatening Sammy," Dean tried to work out how he was going to phrase this, "I need to ask your opinnion I guess."

"On what?" Sammy asked, a slight echo told Dean that he was on speaker.

"Why am I on speaker, Sammy?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Well, I'm at Bobby's so we're just gonna both answer you." Sammy answered, an obvious smile in his voice.

"Hey son, what's got your panties in a twist?" Bobby laughed loudly and Sammy laughed with him.

"You two are going to be jackasses about this, I'm just going to call Jody or something." Dean shook his head as he heard Bobby smack something - presumably his little brother.

"How is Jody?" Bobby asked, Dean heard Sammy say 'Ouch, Bobby!' 

"She's good," Dean chuckled lightly, it was no secret that Bobby had the hots for Jody, "She actually said she might pop 'round yours sometime next week with a pot roast."

"Ahh, she's a sweetheart. Tell her I said hi." Bobby was obviously blushing because Dean heard Sammy say 'Awwh Bobby's pink up to his ears' followed by a thump and another 'Ouch Bobby!'

Dean struggled to keep his face straight, "Sure, I'll be sure to tell her," He fidgeted nervously, "Anyway are you guys going to help me or what?"

"Of course we are, boy." Bobby said and there was another thump meaning he'd hit Sammy again, Dean heard Sammy's voice which was more indignant now 'Quit hitting me!'

"I need advice because...well, I'm going to propose to Castiel." He finished his sentence in a nervous rush.

He heard Bobby whistle loudly and Sammy was apparently too overcome with emotion to answer, "Son, that's brilliant. I didn't think you'd be the marrying type but I know you and Castiel will be happy."

"That's the thing, I don't know how I'm going to actually do it." Dean felt his stomach knotting up.

Sammy pipped up now, "Something really romantic, like you could take him to the cinema and have 'Will you marry me, Castiel' go across the screen in big letters while like doves or something fly out and his favourite song plays."

Dean's eyes widened, "This isn't a chick flick, Sammy."

"Where did you two go on your first date?" Bobby asked.

"A chinese place but it's not the greatest...I suppose that was more of a booty call really." Dean chuckled and heard Sammy saying 'Gross'.

"What about other dates?" Bobby was trying not to laugh.

"Well, we went to an expensive restaurant that had loads of over the top French food and a batshit crazy waiter called Dimitri." Dean scratched his head wondering if he could propose there.

"Oh! I've got it...go to the school like normal and then remote access his projector and make 'Will you marry me, Castiel' appear on the screen in front of everyone and it will be-"

Dean cut his little brother off, "No way in hell am I doing that, Sam."

"Why? It's perfect, he'll be so happy." Sammy responded, sounding a lot like he was pouting.

"Because he'd be really embarassed by it and the entire class would laugh at him, I'm not into humiliation as a kink." Dean drummed his fingers against his steering wheel.

"I don't really want to know what your kinks are De-"

Again Sammy was interrupted but this time it was Bobby, "Will you two stop bickering like an old married couple for one moment please," Bobby drew in a long breath in an attempt to calm himself, "Boy, you just have to do something that's special to you to. It doesn't have to be getting down on one knee in front of a packed restaurant or making an ass out of yourself in a damn cinema," Dean heard Sammy saying 'That was a good idea and you know it, Bobby' and another thud as Bobby hit his brother, Dean smirked, "You just have to find something he likes or a place he enjoys and do it there, real simple ya' idjit."

"Alright, thanks guys for your help. I'm going to go now, I have things to do." Dean rolled his eyes as he heard Sammy shouting 'Write Will you marry me, Castiel on yourself in honey and then get loads of bees and turn up at his apartment like that' he hung up quickly after that before his brother could suggest anything even more ridiculous.

***

The mall was packed and Dean had to fight his way through the sea of people, he hated shopping and it was a true testament to how much he truly loved Castiel that he was even here.  
The first shop he'd tried didn't have anything that even mildly looked like the kind of ring he wanted to place on Castiel's finger and he'd left almost instantly when a really smiley employee had began fussing over him - she was the kind of person that thought she could smile and bat her eyelashes at you and you'd be eating out of the palm of her hand.  
The second shop was no better and honestly he was starting to feel a bit dejected, he just wanted one little ring that would make Castiel feel like he was the most precious thing in the whole universe - because he way (at least in Dean's eyes.)

He got lucky in the third store when he noticed an intricate, white gold, band that had small stones the exact shade of blue of Castiel's eyes. He felt like he'd struck gold until he saw the price and felt his legs start to give.  
$3,500 for a ring and that was without insurance on the thing - that was all of his savings (apart from $398.39.)  
He stood in front of the glass cabinet and stared at it like he was trying to decide between jumping in a shark tank or covering himself in prime cuts of steak and running into a lion enclosure - this was the biggest decision he'd ever made and it's not like he hadn't faced a ton of big ones in his life.  
He tried to picture Castiel's face when he presented it to him, how happy he'd be and how loved it would make him feel.  
That was it, that was the reason he was here - that was the reason he decided to part with $3,500 and the added $100 for insurance which covered it being stolen or lost.  
He also handed over an extra $50 to get the inside engraved with 'I love you endlessly' which felt kind of sappy but he was trying really hard to make Castiel understand just how much he felt for him.

The only dilemma he had to face now was how he was going to propose - he took the receipt from the clerk when he handed it over and tucked it inside the inner pocket of his jacket.  
The ring had to be resized and engraved but he could pick it up in a couple of weeks, he'd use that time to try and work out how he could possibly ask the most wonderful man in the world to marry him.

He hurried back through the mall - remembering at the last moment that he actually needed to pick up the things Castiel had asked for.  
He also grabbed some pie because he felt like he needed comfort food right now.

***

When he pushed Castiel's apartment door open it was dark inside except for a few candles scattered here and there.  
He kicked off his boots and shrugged his jacket off - setting the paper bag containing the shopping on the kitchen counter as he walked past it - searching for Castiel in the dimly lit space.  
He walked through to the bedroom and felt something odd beneath his socked feet...  
Looking down he squinted to see exactly what it was - it was rose petals.  
Well that sure was romantic.  
"Castiel?" He called out, feeling foolish as he kept walking.

"I'm in the bath." Castiel answered, his voice deep and seductive.

Dean pulled off his jeans and shirt before pushing the bathroom door open - he was met by the smell of coconuts and something else he couldn't place.  
He peered over at Castiel who was sat on the rim of the tub with his bathrobe hanging from his shoulders, he beckoned him forwards and Dean felt butterflies flapping against his stomach, "What's all this, Cas?"

He stepped in front of Castiel who leaned towards him and began pressing heated kisses along the bare skin of his abdomen, he mumbled against Dean's flesh, "I wanted to make tonight really special for you, Dean."

"Every moment with you is special." Dean croaked out, his cock was already rock hard and his skin was on fire where Castiel was pressing his lips against it.

"I wanted to make it more special then," Castiel pulled Dean so that he was stood between his legs causing his bath robe to slip - revealing his bare flesh beneath, Dean's breath hitched, "I want to show you how much you mean to me."

Dean smiled at Castiel warmly, running his fingers through that messy, black, hair, "I know how much I mean to you, Cas."

"Shut up and let me make you moan all night long you idiot." Well, Dean didn't need to be told twice.

Castiel turned on the taps and the water began to rise, there were rose petals in the bath too and Dean grinned - it was so cheesy but it was also really damn sweet.

When the water had filled the tub all the way Castiel removed his bath robe slowly and stepped into the tub - Dean followed and Castiel knealt infront of him.  
They kissed like it was the last time they would ever be together, like there was only this moment and them in the entire world - Dean let Castiel's warm tongue glide around his mouth and tangle with his own and he tried to pour every all that he felt for Castiel into that kiss.

They pulled apart to breathe and Castiel pushed Dean back against the tub, where the water stopped the tub was cold and it made Dean shudder slightly - and then Castiel slipped between Dean's legs and dipped his head beneath the water, he took Dean's cock into his mouth and sucked him down while he remained most submerged (aside from the top of his head bobbing up every now and then) and Dean was shuddering violently but it had nothing to do with the contrast between the cold tub and the hot water.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean managed to rasp out as waves of pleasure coursed through him, his fingers gripped the lip of the tub so tight his knuckles were white.

Castiel pulled his head back out of the water and brushed his soaking hair back, he smiled widely at Dean before guiding Dean's hand back to his ass - Dean took his time caressing Castiel's cheeks below the water before parting them and nudging his finger against his rim.  
He was met with a sweet moan which spurred him on - he slid his finger past the ring of muscle, the water serving as a lubricant, and began working it in and out.  
Castiel's head tipped forwards and came to rest against the middle of Dean's chest, as he breathed heavily, "Right there, Dean. That feels so fucking good."

Dean smiled as he slipped a second finger inside to join the first, massaging Castiel's prostate and bringing him closer to the cusp of his release.  
Dean slipped his hand beneath the water and stroked at Castiel's cock in smooth movements that matched the pace of his fingers - Castiel groaned loudly and slipped a little ways further into the tub.  
Castiel began to fuck himself down on Dean's fingers and his mouth fell open into a silent moan as Dean's fingers continuously hit against the nub or nerve endings - his back arched and Dean leant forwards to kiss and suck at the flesh of Castiel's throat.

"I want you inside me, Dean. Please." Castiel begged and Dean began to scissor his fingers inside him before guiding himself inside in one long thrust.

"Mmm, Cas." Dean moaned out as he felt himself being swallowed hole, he kept up the momentum of his hand as he worked Castiel's cock.

Castiel's eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned loudly, his voice coming out lower than Dean had ever heard it before, "Sil'neye."

"Hmm?" Dean had his free hand against one of Castiel's hips

"Harder." Castiel rasped out in that same deep tone.

Dean started driving himself harder into Castiel, using the end of the tub to keep himself from sliding beneath the water - Castiel was close, he could feel his ass tightening around him and Castiel's cock was twitching in his palm.  
Dean kept up his momentum, thrusting savagely into Castiel as he bit into the side of his neck.  
He felt Castiel tense up and heard a loud moan as he came - the spurts jetting out into the water.  
He tightened and convulsed around Dean's cock as he rode his orgasm out and it only took one last thrust for Dean to reach his own orgasm.  
It pulsed through him making his toes curl and his eyes roll, he came harder than he ever had before and opened his mouth to cry out as stars burst infront of the black canvas of his sightless eyes.

As they came down Dean remained inside Castiel and they each looked at one another with the strongest of loves, eyes lidded and glittering in the candle lit bathroom.  
"You're amazing, Cas." Dean sighed as he pulled out and tugged Castiel into his arms - Castiel nuzzled into Dean's neck and pressed soft kisses against it.

"So are you." He responded, still quite breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'm writing tonight because Game of thrones is on haha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to read your comments.
> 
> Love you all, goodnight!  
> xoxo


	10. Demon Headmaster

"I have a gift for you." Castiel whispered while they laid in bed some hours later.  
Dean's heart fluttered in his chest as he wondered what on Earth Castiel could give him that he hadn't already - he'd given Dean his heart and parts of himself that Dean would have never considered himself worthy of.

"What is it?" He breathed back, for some reason when it was dark and they were laying in like this, with their limbs entwined and their flesh glowing with their post sex buzz, he always felt like he had to speak as quietly as he could. Evidentally it was the same for Castiel.

"It's in your top drawer." He could see Castiel's gummy smile even in the dim room.

He leant over and groped around amongst the personal belongings he'd stashed inside his drawer and then his breath hitched as he felt something that resembled a velvet box - he grabbed it and moved back to lay in his previous position next to Castiel.  
He held the small box in front of his face to examine it - feeling his chest tighten.  
It was a box that usually contained a ring and for a moment he thought Castiel was about to beat him to the punch and propose before he got the chance.

"Well, open it then." Castiel's voice was full of excitement.

Dean flicked the lid back and was surprised when he didn't see a ring.  
Instead there was a single key attached to a small keyring that was a silver letter 'D'.  
He felt tears start to prick at his eyes, "A key..."

"To our apartment." Castiel finished for him, watching his expression in anticipation.

Dean just stared at the box in silence for a beat longer before closing the lid and pulling Castiel in to a very passionate kiss, after what felt like years they pulled apart, "Cas, thank you." Dean choked out, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

Castiel chuckled lightly, his own watery eyes glinting in the candle light, "No Dean, thank you," He leant over to press another sweet kiss to Dean's lips, "You've given me more than I ever thought I would have, you've given yourself over to me and made me feel safe and loved," He sucked in a shuddering breath, "And I owe you so much more than just a key, I want you to know just how much you really mean to me and I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you..."

Shit.  
"Wait, you're not going to propose are you?" Dean interrupted.   
He couldn't think of anything worse than Castiel proposing to him first especially seeing as he'd made this night so phenominal with such simplicity.

Castiel chuckled, the sound vibrating through him, "No Dean," He stroked one of his hands across Dean's chest, "Not yet anyway."

Praise Jebus.  
"Oh, okay." Dean felt every muscle in his body relax as he pictured that little slip of paper that showed he'd purchased a perfect ring for his perfect boyfriend.

"I think we need to get some sleep now Dean, we need to be up early for work." Castiel stiffled a yawn and Dean found himself suddenly tired to his very bones.

"Goodnight. Cas. I love you." He whispered as he pulled Castiel in tighter and wrapped his arms around him.

"Goodnight, I love you too."

***

Castiel woke Dean up by screaming and crying, he had managed to tangle himself up in the bedding and was fighting for escape.  
"Get off! Get off of me! Please, Jasper just stop. DEAN!" He was having a flashback nightmare and it was the first one in a few nights.

Dean untangled the bedding from around Castiel and his eyes popped open, he was slick with sweat but clammy to the touch like he had a fever.  
He brushed Castiel's sweaty hair back from his forehead and pressed a gentle kiss to the ball of his shoulder, "It's alright Cas, I'm here. I'll always be here."

"He got me. He got me. He got me." Castiel repeated frantically, his eyes wide with fear.

"No baby, you're safe. I rescued you, I'll always rescue you." Dean promised, speaking softly and clearly as he felt his own heart shattering.

"Dean rescued me," Castiel hummed, his eyes sliding shut again as he nuzzled into Dean's neck, "Mmm safe."

"Of course you're safe baby," Dean felt his throat tighten as a fresh wave of emotion coursed through him, a few tears silently trailing their way down his cheeks, "I'll keep you safe."

But what if he couldn't?  
What if there was a next time and he was too late to stop it happening.  
He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if that happened, he couldn't think of anything that would hurt more than not being able to protect Castiel.  
He stared at a spot of moonlight that was playing across the ceiling and shuddered with silent sobs as he listened to Castiel's soft snores.

***

He hadn't been able to fall back to sleep after Castiel's nightmare and when his alarm had gone off he'd gotten straight out of bed and into the shower - he scrubed at his body until his skin was red raw and still didn't feel right.  
When he walked into the open plan kitchen he saw Castiel prancing around with a slice of toast hanging out of his mouth while he made coffee.  
"Goodmorning baby." Dean tried to inject as much happiness into his voice as possible so Castiel's mood would stay up.

"Goodmorning," Castiel leant to press a sweet and gentle kiss to Dean's cheek when he drew close enough, "I made toast and the coffee should be ready in just a second."

"Thank you, Cas." He smiled, it was nice to see that Castiel's nightmare hadn't impacted his mood today but he knew it was going to be a tough day for Castiel because it was his first day back.

"Have you got everything you need for today?" Dean asked as he forced himself to eat a slice of toast, his mouth felt dry and he seemed to have forgotten how to chew properly.

Castiel poured Dean a mug of coffee and slid it over to him as he sipped at his own, "Yeah I've got all my stuff ready - I just hope Crowley doesn't give me too much trouble."

"If he does you tell him to come and see me and I'll handle it." Dean growled out, his eyes narrowing.

Castiel chuckled, "I can handle it, Dean."

That wasn't the point.  
He didn't want Castiel to have to 'handle it', he wanted to carry the burden for him and make him as happy as he possibly could.  
His stomach knotted when he thought about Castiel being alone for the majority of the day - they'd probably only see one another at lunch time at best and that was if they didn't have a ton of papers to sort through.  
He could always make Castiel call in sick again.  
No, he couldn't do that to him. Castiel wasn't a prisoner, he was fiercly independant and he didn't like to be indoors for too long at a time.

"I know you can baby, but if you need a break or you need me to kick someone's butt you know where to find me." Dean finished his toast and left to get dressed for the day.

He was probably worried for nothing, it would all be fine and they would get through today smoothly as though nothing had even happened.  
Dean worked his tight slacks up over his ass with a little wiggle and heard a wolf whistle from behind him, he spun around to see Castiel leaning up against the door frame, "He knew watching you get dressed could be almost as hot as watching you get undressed." Castiel growled out.

Dean laughed and beckoned Castiel over, pulling him into his arms and pressing his lips to the tip of his nose, "You're such a perv, Mr. Novak."

Castiel pressed his forehead to Dean's and his breath fanned out against Dean's lips - a lovely smell of mint immediately filled Dean's nose, "I know you are but what am I?"

"Child." Dean mumbled as he pulled away to button and zip his slacks before grabbing today's button down from it's hanger and sliding it on to his shoulders, he did the buttons up slowly - keeping his gaze on Castiel.

Castiel bit his lower lip and then hastily rushed away to get dressed himself, they were cutting it pretty fine if they wanted to be on time.

***

"Okay guys, quiet now. We're going to be watching a movie today and then tomorrow I'm quizzing you on it so you need to pay attention," He looked pointedly around the room, "That means no sleeping through it and no passing notes around!" He added in his best impression of a stern teacher, several of the students made noises of disappointment but he shushed them, "Our movie is 'Of mice and men', it's a true masterpiece and it deserves your full attention. Now be quiet and pay attention."  
He moved to the light switch and flicked it off before resuming his seat behind his desk and using the remote to turn to projector on which began playing the movie right away.

Dean leant back, truthfully his students weren't meant to be learning about 'Of mice and men' just yet but today was going to be tough enough without having to stand infront of his class and walk them through Shakespeare.  
Half of them wouldn't be able to understand a damn word that was written in Romeo and Juliet so he saw no harm in giving them a head start on 'Of mice and men' instead.  
He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scooted down a little in his seat so his students wouldn't notice him texting.

Dean Winchester;  
Everything going okay Cas?  
x

His phone vibrated in his hand right away, something he hadn't been expecting.

Castiel Novak;  
Yeah, so far so good.  
Students are actually behaving themselves for a change.  
How about you?  
x

Oh, I'm just beside myself with worry that today will be hard for you.

Dean Winchester;  
That's great.  
I did tell them to all throw paper airplanes at you but it seems I didn't bribe them well enough.  
Mine are alright, got them watching a movie that I'm gonna quiz them on tomorrow.  
You having lunch in your classroom or staff room?  
x

Again the reply was instant.

Castiel Novak;  
Haha, very funny.  
I'll get my revenge, just you wait...I'm going to put itching powder somewhere that will drive you nuts.  
Can't believe your slacking by letting them all watch a movie, that's terrible. You're a bad teacher, I think you need a spanking.  
Depends on where you intend to have yours.  
x

Dean looked up from his phone quickly to make sure all his students still had their attention on the screen, they did.  
He typed his reply quickly.

Dean Winchester;  
Just you try and see what happens, I can get very creative.  
I'm not slacking, just wanted to show them a masterpiece and they need to watch it anyway.  
I'm going to eat in my room I think, don't want to face Crowley and he might be in the staff room.  
x

He leant back further in his seat as he waited for the reply.  
His hand buzzed when it came.

Castiel Novak;  
Is that a threat, Mr. Winchester? Because you know I take threats as a challenge.  
Yeah right, you are totally slacking.  
Want me to come to your room then? I don't want to see the demon headmaster either.  
x

Dean replied quickly before sliding his phone back into his pocket and turning his attention to the stack of essays on his desk that needed grading.

Dean Winchester;  
No, it was a promise haha  
Okay, I'll come to you.  
x

***

Lunch time rolled around quite fast and Dean made his way over to Castiel's class but ran into Jody on the way, she grabbed him and took him to the side, "I heard about what happened." She whispered.

Dean shook his head, "Can't talk about it here Jo, I'll text you about it next period. Okay?"

She smiled sadly and let go of his arm, "Alright, just hope you two are good. If you need anything you know where I am."

Dean nodded, "Thanks, gotta go."   
He finally slipped into Castiel's room and pulled a seat up to the desk, sinking into it heavily.

"Long day?" Castiel asked as he opened the lid of his lunchbox.

"It was okay, just don't think I can listen to Lenny and Carl anymore." Dean responded while opening his own lunchbox.

"That'll teach you for letting them watch a movie," He stabbed a plastic fork into his salad, "Of mice and men is a terrible movie anyway. It's a tad too gory for day time viewing as well, don't you think?"

Dean chuckled as he sank his teeth into his BLT, he spoke around a mouthful, "I like the movie and the book, I mean it's got a cool moral to it that they can learn from. Also it's not too gory."

"What's the moral?" Castiel smiled, fighting to hold back his laughter, "Don't pet a puppy too hard or it will die or don't piss anyone off because they might break every bone in your hand?" 

"You're a dork." He swatted at Castiel playfully while he continued to devour his sandwich, all this worrying had really made him work up an appetite.

"Name calling is a bad example to set to the students." Castiel smiled his gummy smile and threw a baby tomato at Dean's chest, it bounced back and probably rolled into another realm where it would never be seen again.

"So is texting in class but we both did that and you didn't even have a movie to use for cover." Dean wasn't going to waste any of his delicious lunch by throwing it at Castiel so he picked up an eraser and threw that instead - his bad luck meant that it missed Castiel, hit the keyboard of his computer and bounced back to thud against Dean's forehead.

Castiel positively lost it and started cackling - full on cackling with tears streaming down his cheeks and into his salad.  
Dean couldn't help but laugh along with him.  
There was a knock at the door and The Devil himself stepped inside their happy little bubble - it promptly burst and a black cloud settled over the room.

"Ah, so glad I found you boys together. I just wanted to say how thankful I am to have you both back and how sorry I am about what, err, what happened. If there's anything I can do please let me know," Crowley said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "I also wanted to talk to you both about the big tests we've got coming up, I know what happened was terrible and you couldn't have predicted it happening but your brief time off means the students have fell behind a little and in order to catch them back up we need to be sure that there are no more, err, incidents."

Dean could feel his blood boiling but he kept his expression unreadable, he had been expecting way worse afterall, "Of course Headmaster, we'll be sure to make sure all of our students are ready for the tests and I'm sure you'll be happy with the results." Castiel nodded along with what Dean was saying.

"As long as we're on the same page, boys," He smiled again before turning and walking to the door, before he was over the threshold he turned back, "Oh and if it gets out somehow that you were involved in a fist fight Mr. Winchester," He stretched out Dean's last name with a slight sneer in his voice, "I'll have no choice but to let you go."

Finally he walked out of the room and closed the door behind himself, they were silent for a while to be sure that Crowley had definitely left before Dean pushed his lunchbox and his hald eaten sandwich away from himself in digust, "He's got a damn nerve."

"He's our boss, Dean." Castiel replied flatly.

"Doesn't mean he gets to come in here all high and mighty and treat us like we're children that were caught getting up to no good in the damn playground." Dean hissed out, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Calm down, Dean. He just wanted to show us he runs the show and that we need to buck our ideas up for the sake of our students." Castiel's voice was measured.

"Hmfph..." Dean huffed out, he knew he was pouting and that Castiel was seeing the big picture like he so often did but that didn't mean he couldn't be angry still.

"Please don't sulk," Castiel shook his head, "And eat that damn sandwich, it took me ages to put that together for you."

Dean raised his eyes to meet Castiel's and smiled slightly, "I'm glad you did make it for me, it's really good. I haven't had a sandwich this good since I was still living at my parent's place. My Mom makes the best damn sandwiches around."

"Better than mine, huh?" Castiel waggled his eyebrows comically.

"No, but she's definitely runner up." Dean smiled again and took another bite of his sandwich.

They ate in comfortable silence after that and when the lunch bell rang signalling the end of lunch they shared a sweet kiss that Dean could feel lingering on his lips for the rest of the day.

***

When they got home they were both thoroughly exhausted and they ended up just having take-out for dinner again while they watched reruns of Dr. Sexy.  
Castiel thought it was a ridiculous show and asked questions throughout while they stuffed their faces with pizza.  
"I don't get it, why does Dr. Sexy wear cowboy boots?" Castiel asked as he took a bite from the slice of pizza he was holding.

"Because he's Dr. Sexy." Dean answered, cramming his own slice into his mouth as he spoke.

"That literally makes no sense."

"Doesn't have to," Dean was struggling to chew his oversized mouthful, "He's Dr. Sexy."

"That's stupid," Castiel laughed as he took another small bite, before looking over at Dean who resembled a chipmunk or a squirrel, "Dean, if you start choking I am not taking you to the emergency room."

Dean managed to swallow which hurt his throat, "That's true love right there."

Castiel laughed again and finished off his slice, "I'm stuffed." He pushed his pizza away which still had four slices remaining in the box, Dean eyed it - licking his lips.

"You're not going to finish that?" He asked, his mouth almost watering despite finishing his own pizza.

"No I'm not," Castiel looked at Dean sternly, "But you're going to have a heart attack if you keep shovelling that greasy stuff down your throat. I'm making you a salad for packed lunch tomorrow."

Dean gasped and clucthed at his chest in mock horror, "That's attempted murder Castiel."

"You're not funny Dean, I need to keep you alive so I have someone to cuddle with at night."

"Eww, gay." Dean retorted, sticking his tongue out.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure everything we do is pretty gay." Castiel responded, his lips twitching as he let out a quiet laugh.

"Wait...you mean you're not a woman? I've been fucking a man this whole time?" Dean put his hand to his forehead and pretended to faint.

"Yes, I'm a man and you're an idiot." Castiel poked Dean in his slightly rounder stomach causing Dean to choke.

"Shut up and come closer so I can breathe my garlic breath in your face." Dean huffed out several breaths in front of himself.

"You're gross!" Castiel shouted as Dean reached for him, trying to pull him closer so he could torture him.

"But I thought you liked me, Cas. You said I was a sexy piece of ass." 

"When the fuck have I ever said that?" Castiel was laughing loudly now, the pizza box flew off of the couch when he squirmed and kicked out - trying to escape Dean's clutches.

"Aw, baby. Don't be like that, come and give me a big smooch." Dean puckered his lips out and earned himself an elbow to the ribs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up if you watched The Demon Headmaster when you were little.  
> Also hands up if you read Of mice and men and watched the movie in school - bonus points if it was included as a requirement for tests (GCSE's for me.)  
> Damn that was a good book.
> 
> Anyway I know I said I wouldn't write anymore chapters tonight because of Game of thrones but I just couldn't leave it on an odd number so now we're at the big 1-0!  
> WOO!
> 
> Goodnight for real now everyone - I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> I don't hate Crowley btw (I loved his character) but I also think he would be a bit of a hard ass if he was a headmaster.  
> xoxo


	11. Plastic Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W A R N I N G
> 
> There is another scene that contains attempted rape towards the end of this chapter.

Halloween rolled around in the blink of an eye, the students were all buzzing with excitement because there was a Halloween dance coming up but Dean couldn't think of anything worse than Halloween.  
People always got into terrible costumes then they got far too drunk and became rowdy - hell, most people just went out in their damn underwear.  
He begged and begged Castiel to just stay in with him on Halloween but Castiel had other ideas.  
"It will be fun Dean, we can dress up as a famous couple or something." Castiel was giving him the puppy dog eyes and Dean suddenly became very interested in a ladybug that was crawling across his desk.

"I don't want to, it's stupid and I hate Halloween," Dean huffed out, "Besides what does a 'famous couple' have to do with Halloween."

"We could be Frankenstein's monster and his bride." Castiel's lips were pulling up at the corners as he thought to hold in his laughter.

"Oh yeah, you'd look good in a dress."

"You'd be the bride," Castiel let a chuckle slip out, "You have better legs than I do."

"I am not wearing a dress," Dean stared at his boyfriend in horror and then remembered, "Anyway I'm not dressing up and I'm not going out."

"Will you dress up if I promise to do anything you want?" He purred back, sliding out of the seat he had opposite Dean and sauntering around to him before settling into Dean's lap and rubbing his ass against Dean's crotch.

Dean bit back a moan and tried to keep his mind focused, he failed miserably, "Anything I want?"

Castiel leant down and nipped at Dean's earlobe before hissing into his ear, "Anything..." 

Looks like Dean was dressing up afterall.

***

They'd been invited to a Halloween themed haunted house party - I mean how stupid was that? Someone had literally wrote 'haunted house' on the facebook invitation but it was more than likely just a normal house with some plastic rats set out and pumpkin confetti.  
Dean cringed as Castiel handed him his costume, thankfully Castiel had ditched the whole Frankenstein idea but this wasn't much better - he was supposed to be Thor and Castiel was going to be Loki, they were brothers for crying out loud, "Cas, you do know that we're literally turning up dressed as two brothers. Don't you think that's kind of gross."

"No Dean, Odin adopted Loki as an infant so they're more like adopted brothers - not blood related." Castiel was such a nerd.

"That's still gross, they grew up calling eachother 'brother'." Eww.

"Don't be such a prude!"

"I'm just not into incest, that's kind of a normal thing for someone not to be into." Dean responded, eyeing Castiel through narrowed eyes.

"It's not incest, Dean," Castiel was trying to get a long black wig into place, "They're not blood related, stop being silly will you and come over here so I can put your contacts in."

OH HELL NO!

"You're not poking around my eyes, Cas." Dean's voice was raised as he backed away slightly from Castiel.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. You need blue eyes for this costume to work." Castiel was closing in on him, backing him up against the wall.

"Get away from me!" Dean screamed, throwing his arms out infront of himself.

"It's just a thin thing, you won't even feel it once it's in." Castiel was using his soothing voice and his damn puppy dog eyes again.

Dean could feel his resolve melting as Castiel finally closed the distance.  
One of Castiel's hands slid along Dean's jaw and he tipped Dean's head back, "Keep very still." He commanded and Dean struggled to keep a whine from leaving his now parted lips.

Whenever Castiel got all dominating like this it always went straight to Dean's cock - and their close proximity meant that Dean was pinned up against the wall with one of Castiel's thighs between his own.  
He watched Castiel's index finger coming terrifyingly close to his eyeball but he couldn't move or even flinch, he was transfixed by those impossibly blue orbs as they focused his task with lazer focus.  
He pulled back to admire his work and Dean couldn't help but pull Castiel back to him to press a slow and passionate kiss against his boyfriend's lips, slipping his tongue inside to taste him.

***

"This wig is driving me crazy." Dean complained, stratching at the blond mass of synthetic hair he was wearing.

Castiel grabbed his hand to stop him messing his wig up, "Stop it! It took me ages to get that netting hidden and the spirit glue to stick properly. You're going to look silly if your wig is lopsided."

Dean pouted and swung his hammer out infront of him as they approached the house where the party was - there was plastic tombstones in the front yard with a couple of (what Dean assumed) what were meant to resemble zombie hands. He snorted to himself and carried on looking around at the decorations.  
His attention fell to the front porch where there was what looked like a dead body handing from a noose, "That's a touch too morbid, don't ya' think?" He said aloud.

"Yeah, kind of too much. The trick or treaters are going to be scarred for life." Castiel extended his hand to knock on the door.

Immediately a man around ten years older than them answered the door with a loud cry of, "Castiel!"

"Hello Zachariah, thanks for inviting us tonight. Everything looks great." Castiel earned himself a clap on the shoulder from their host.

"I'm glad you came, I said to Chuck - I said 'This won't be a party without Novak', and here you are!" This man was seriously annoying, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Ahh you're too kind Zach," Castiel gestured towards Dean, "This is my partner, Dean Winchester."

Dean's hand was pulled into a firm and rather violent shake that shook his entire arm, "It's so good to finally meet you, Anna hasn't shut up about how fantastic you are and how well you and ol' Castiel go together."

"Uhh, it's nice to meet you." Dean grumbled out, trying to pry his hand back which Zachariah still had clasped in both of his.

He beamed at them both and then stepped aside and ushered them through.

Somehow the inside had managed to be worse than the outside.  
There was cotton 'spider webs' hanging everywhere with pathetic little plastic spiders scattered throughout them, severed heads that said generic phrases as you walked past (Dean almost punched one in shock when he heard 'I crave human flesh'), plastic rats, skeleton cats, witches that hung from the ceiling with light up eyes, a severed hand (like the one from The Addams Family but ya'know...ridiculous), orange and black streamers, holographic portraits of people in period clothing that changed depending on the angle.  
It was all so over the top and gaudy - kind of like the worst possible haunted house you could ever go in to.  
Every single surface was littered with plastic spiders and worms or cringey robotic things that looked like B-Movie props - not that Dean didn't love B-Movies.  
When they entered the living room he saw that Zachariah had set up a buffet type deal with Halloween themed snacks, at least there was food.  
Anna quickly siddled up to them dressed as a zombie cheerleader, "Ahh thank God, I thought I was going to have to spend the entire night stuck talking to Ruby and Lili." She glanced pointedly at two women off to the side of the buffet table who were obviously deep in conversation.

"Are they fighting again?" Castiel asked, leaning a little closer to Anna so no one would hear them.

"Yes! They're always fighting. It's awful, I don't even know why they're still together," Anna shook her head and rolled her eyes before her attention was drawn to Castiel and Dean's costumes, "Oh, awesome! Thor and Loki."

"See, Dean, I told you people would think we looked awesome." Castiel poked a finger into Dean's ribs.

"One person and Anna is biased because she likes us."

"Oh please don't you two start arguing too," She nudged Castiel with her elbow, "I'm starting to think I'm some kind of anti-cupid."

Castiel just laughed in response.  
"Where's Graham?" Dean asked - Castiel promptly kicked Dean's foot.

"We broke up." Anna replied flatly.

"No way." Dean replied, he was surprised because they'd looked like the real deal.

"Yes way, he wanted me to do some stuff...let's just say there is no amount of vodka and lube that would make me do what he asked."

Dean couldn't help but laugh and soon all three of them were laughing and joking together.

***

"I'm not telling you to stop drinking, Alastair! I'm just saying that's your ninth beer and you know how insufferable you are when you're drunk."  
Dean passed by that paticular conversation between Alastair (who'd come as a demon) and a short woman who'd come dressed as a pumpkin, as he walked past he heard Alastair say with his lisping drawl, 'Why don't you go and dig those pumpkin seeds out of your ass, Trish, they're making you stuck up.'

Dean snaked his hand around Castiel's back as he came into step beside him, handing over one of the plastic cups he held (you guessed it they were Halloween themed as well, this was hell), "It's punch and it's quite strong so I'm only having one cup." Dean whispered to Castiel.

"Thanks, baby," Castiel brought it to his lips and slurped, his face wrinkled up when he tasted it, "Oh my God, it's like Zach emptied six bottles of vodka in there."

Dean laughed, "I told you it was strong," He pressed a small kiss to the side of Castiel's jaw, "Are you doing okay?" Dean had been as quick as he possibly could when he'd gone to get punch and he'd constantly kept his eyes on his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thank you for coming out with me tonight and for dressing up for me." Castiel turned so he was facing Dean, their lips tantalisingly close.

"You don't need to thank me, you know I'm happy to go through hell for you." Dean chuckled.

"Yes but it's not like you had to." Castiel leant in to pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's lips, when he pulled away there was only adoration in his eyes.

"I wanted to." Dean smiled back as he pulled Castiel in for another kiss.  
Suddenly there was a click and a flash of blinding light, Dean spun around to see Anna with a disposable camera clutched in her hands and a very drunk looking smile stretching her lips.

"Cheeese." She slurred out and then started swaying on the spot, Castiel rushed to catch her just as she started to fall.

"Dean, I think we'd better take Anna home."

***

Dean collapsed on to Castiel's - no, their - couch and tugged his wig off, he was sure a good portion of his own hair came off with it.  
"I'm exhausted." He yawned.

Castiel sank next to him and wrapped Dean in his arms, "So am I."

"Anna is surprisingly heavy for a skinny woman." Dean brushed his fingers over Castiel's thigh.

"I wouldn't know, I've never picked her up." Castiel laughed and laid his head against the top of Dean's.

"Wanna run me a bath?" Dean asked, covering his mouth as he yawned again.

"Mm'kay." Castiel stood and walked to the bedroom with Dean walking slowly behind him.  
He bent and turned the faucet on full stream, the bath began to fill with water - Castiel poured in some of his fancy coconut bubble bath and sat on the lip as he began to undress Dean.

"I think I can manage to undress myself, baby."

"But I want to do it for you." Castiel smiled his gummy grin, stripping Dean quickly with efficent hands.  
When Dean was entirely nude Castiel stood and began removing his own costume, he took his sweet time doing it obviously aware of Dean's hot gaze roaming all over his form.  
As soon as Castiel was done he shut off the faucet and stepped into the tub, Dean followed - unable to take his eyes from Castiel's.

"You're so beautiful, Cas." Dean slid down into the water and Castiel slid down opposite him - Dean grabbed a wash cloth and leant over so he could start washing Castiel.  
The soapy water streamed down the perfect flesh of his chest in streams.

"Not as beautiful as you, Dean." Castiel smiled lopsidedly and reached over to kiss Dean's forehead.

"Turn around so I can do your back." Dean rotated his index finger in a small circle in mid-air.

Castile obeyed and Dean began scrubbing at his back slowly, enjoying the sight of the wet and glistening skin.  
He took longer than he needed to before he started on Castiel's hair, carefully avoiding getting soap into his eyes.  
"You're so good to me." Castiel mumured as Dean worked his fingers through his black hair.

"You make it easy." Dean replied, turning Castiel back around to face him and causing some of the water to flow out over the lip of the tub.

"Can I do you now?" Castiel had picked up the washcloth and was dipping it repeatedly into the water.

Dean scooted a little closer and closed his eyes as he felt Castiel tenderly dabbing the wet cloth to the skin of his neck and then his chest, it felt incredibly intimate wihout the need for it to be remotely sexual.  
Castiel moved to his arms and rubbed soapy water all over each of them before rinsing them off with more water, "Turn around, Dean,"  
Dean complied and felt Castiel slowly dragging the cloth down the length of his back - across his spine and around to his hips before coming back up to slide over the expanse of his shoulders, "You have so many freckles." Castiel whispered, his breath fanning out across Dean's back as he leant to press a warm kiss between his shoulder blades.

Dean just chuckled in reply, "My Mom used to say they were angel kisses."

Castiel hummed and kissed at Dean's left shoulder, "Perhaps they are, I wouldn't be able to resist kissing you all over if I was an angel."

"You are an angel," Dean replied, a smile stretching wide across his face, "You're my angel."

"You're such a sap." Castiel replied with a sweet sounding laugh.

"But I'm your sap."

***

Dean groaned as he woke up, his back felt stiff and his head felt like it was being split in two - he was also boiling hot despite being without covers (Castiel often stole them in the middle of the night.)  
"Cas, wake up." He nudged at his sleeping boyfriend.

Castiel's eyes flickered open and focused on Dean - they widened, "Oh my gosh, you look terrible baby. Are you sick?"

"Don't sugar coat it for me," He gripped his forehead, even talking hurt, "I think I'm dying."

"You are not dying, you probably just have the flu." Castiel reached out and pressed his hand against Dean's forehead, it felt cold and Dean immediately leant into it.

"I can't miss anymore school." Dean's voice was strained and his throat was starting to feel like he'd eaten razor blades for dinner.

"You'll get everyone sick if you go in like this Dean."

"I think I should go and make Crowley sick first then." He tried to chuckle but it turned into a cough that lasted much longer than was normal.

"You can't go," Castiel gazed at him with concern, "Seriously you can't go."

But Dean couldn't let Castiel go on his own, he hadn't missed a single day since Crowley had given them a lecture and he couldn't face the though of Castiel being on his own and the posibility of his boyfriend having a bad day for whatever reason.  
"No, I'm fine. I'll just get out of bed and get dressed and I'm sure I'll get through the day without a hitch." He tried to sit up and saw stars as his head tried to explode.

Castiel pushed him back down, "Stop, Dean! I know why you are determined to come in but I'll be okay, I'll be fine," Dean felt his hair being stroked away from his face, "I'll be home before you know it." Castiel bent and pressed his lips to Dean's cheek.

"Be safe." Dean murmured as he fell back asleep.

***

He awoke with a start a few hours later, for a while he couldn't understand what had caused him to wake up.  
And then he heard it...  
It sounded as though someone was rummaging around looking for something - they were being broken into.  
Dean jumped out of bed, his adrenaline briefly pushing his flu symptoms off to the side. He grabbed a golf club from the wardrobe and silently snuck out into the hall - he bent his head around the corner of the arch that led into the open plan kitchen/dinning/lounge area but saw no sign of an intruder.  
Something smashed to his right and he darted down the hall - one of the doors was ajar.  
It was the room that housed the still unpacked boxes and Castiel's photo albums.  
He pushed the door all the way open and caught sight of the hulked over form of someone wearing all black clothing.

"Put whatever you're holding down, asshole." Dean growled out, his golf club held high and ready to strike the intruder.

A familiar voice answered back, "You're not supposed to be here."

Dean's brain scrambled to place the voice and when he finally did his stomach was gripped by white hot anger.  
It was Jasper.

"Stand the fuck up and get out of my apartment before I end you, you son of a bitch." His voice was so loud he thought the neighbors would surely hear him - but of course they were more than likely all at work.

"Castiel's apartment, not yours." Jasper stood in one fluid movement as he turned to face Dean, he was holding one of Castiel's photo albums to his chest.

"How fucking dare you touch Castiel's stuff!" Dean roared, his vision beginning to grow red around the edges.

Jasper stepped closer, "You have no right speaking to me like that."

Dean felt something inside him break and he lurched forwards, dropping the golf club as he went - he wanted to kill Jasper with his own two hands.  
But Jasper was quick and it was obvious he wasn't going to let Dean kick his ass again if he could help it.  
He side stepped Dean and kicked his legs out from under him.  
Dean was still ill and it had had more influence over him than he'd initially thought it had - he fell roughly to the floor with a loud thud.  
"You think I'm going to let you beat me up again, Winchester. You don't deserve Castiel, you don't love him like I do and you can't give him what I can." Jasper pushed his boot down against Dean's windpipe.

Dean managed to gasp out, "You don't love Castiel you fucking prick, you're obsessed with him and if you think for one fucking second that you deserve him you're crazier than I thought."

Jasper pressed his boot down harder, cutting off his wind supply - he laughed cruelly as he looked down at Dean, "You don't know the first thing about what Castiel and I share."

That was it, this asshole had to die.  
Dean grasped the back of Jaspers calf and pulled him down - he came down with a heavy thud next to Dean and Dean struggled to his feet.  
But Jasper wasn't ill.  
He sprung up easily and pushed Dean roughly up against the wall, pinning him face first against the cold surface.  
Jasper hissed against the side of Dean's face as he pressed his entire body up against him, "You think you can get the better of me twice," He nudged Dean's legs apart and slid his own between them to prevent Dean from kicking him in the balls, "You think you're hot shit don't you," He twisted Dean's arm causing Dean to wince, "You think you can give him even a fraction of what I can give. Maybe I should show you exactly how much I love Cas," The bastard was getting hard against Dean's ass - he felt his throat close up as he struggled against Jasper's hold, this asshole was stronger than he looked, "I should fuck you just like I wanted to fuck Cas before you interrupted," Jasper's voice was heavy and he was panting in his apparent excitement, "No, I should fuck you like a whore. You'd like that better."

"Get. The fuck. Off of me, you fucking rapist." Dean shouted, his face squashed up against the wall.

"I'm not going anywhere until I've ruined you, you won't be Cas' precious little thing then," Jasper laughed harshly, "You'll be tainted."

Neither of them heard the front door being unlocked nor did they hear footsteps approaching but suddenly there was a nasty sounding crack and Jasper had crumpled to the floor in a heap behind Dean's legs - Dean spun around and saw Castiel standing with the abandoned golf club clutched tightly in his hand.  
For a moment there was silence as they looked at one another and then the club slid from Castiel's hand and he closed the distance between himself and Dean - grabbing Dean into his arms desperately and stroking his hand against Dean's back, "Are you okay?" He murmured against Dean's neck.

"I'm fine, is that asshole dead?"

Castiel broke away and kicked at Jasper with his foot - there was a little puddle of blood pooling under his head, "No, just unconcious I think. I'll call an ambulance." He led Dean out of the room and locked it behind them, leaving Jasper inside.

***

The ambulance arrived pretty quickly followed by a cop car.  
They took Jasper away cuffed to a stretcher with one of the officer's going with him in the ambulance.  
The remaining officer took Dean's statement and then he took Castiel's.  
It was surprisingly calm and Dean thought the might both be in shock.  
When Castiel heard Dean recounting the events he was just wide eyed and silent with his mouth set into a hard line.  
Dean wasn't sure if he wanted Castiel to have to hear all of it but he couldn't find it in him to tell Castiel to go while he gave his statement.

When the officer finally left Castiel pulled Dean tightly into his arms, "I should have killed him." He choked out, his voice trembling.

"Then you'd be in jail, Cas." Dean replied, his own voice shaky.

"I can't believe he did that to you." Castiel tightened his grip on Dean.

"It's okay. At least it wasn't you here, I can't even begin to imagine how horrible that would have been." Dean shuddered as his mind put Castiel in his place - pressed up against that wall with Jasper pressed flush to his back.

"Hopefully that asshole gets put away for good now, I don't want him to come near either of us ever again." Castiel's voice was growing angry now.

"We'll have to change the locks, I have no clue how he got in." Dean was still trying to work out how the fuck he'd gotten past Castiel's sturdy front door with it's heavy lock.

"They think he came through the window." Castiel responded flatly.

"How the fuck did he manage that? We're on the top floor." Jasper would have had to scale all eleven floors.

"They said a lady next door got a call to say there was a gas leak so they were going to send someone out - she's old so she just let him in and didn't even ask to see any form of identification. He must have climbed out of her window and through into ours." Castiel sounded like he might throw up.

"Well I'm sure that's two more crimes they can convict him of right there." Dean pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's forehead.

"It's over now." Castiel choked out, a few tears sliding down his cheeks that Dean wiped away with his thumb.

"It's over." Dean bent to press a kiss to each of Castiel's cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tough scene to write but at least Castiel got to whack Jasper over the head.  
> He'll be going away for a long time now for what he's done to both Castiel and Dean.
> 
> Next chapter is going to revolve heavily around fluff and features Dean taking Castiel to meet Mary and John - how exciting!


	12. Love and lights

"Calm down Sam, what exactly are you trying to say?" Dean asked, moving his phone back to his ear - he'd had to hold it away when Sammy had started ranting and raving like a lunatic.

Sammy took a long breath, "Jess said yes."

"Yes to what?"

"To marrying me, she said yes and I don't know what to do now and I can't think straight and what if she wants me to dance, Dean? You know I can't dance." Sammy was getting worked up again.

"She's agreed to marry you even if you look like Bambi when you dance, Sammy." Dean spoke as clearly as he could manage while trying to hold his laughter in.

"Will you come to the engagement party so I don't go crazy?" His little brother honestly did sound like he was desperate.

"Of course I'll come." Dean didn't really have much of a choice - his brother sounded like he was going to have a breakdown.

Sammy sighed in relief, "Will you bring Castiel too?"

Dean's stomach dropped. Bringing Castiel to an engagement party where all of his family would be...he'd be devoured like a dead buffalo, "Uhm, I don't know if-"

He was cut off, "Please Dean, maybe then Castiel can talk to Jess about weddings or something and it would be a good chance for you to find out what Castiel wants and for me to find out what Jess wants. She just keeps saying she wants it to be small, what does that even mean?"

Dean sighed and rubbed his hand over the scruff on his chin, "Okay but I want you to know that you owe me big time for this."

"I'll let you be best man."

"Like you had a choice in that department Sammy, I'm your older brother," Dean let a chuckle leave him as he shook his head, "You'll have to do better than that."

"I did have a choice, I could have picked Dad." Sammy was pouting, Dean could hear it in his voice.

"Yeah, right," Dean chuckled again, "I'll save your ass again Sammy, we'll call it even considering you gave me advice on how to," He lowered his voice, "Propose to Cas."

He heard Sammy breathe a sigh of relief, "Thanks bro, see you Saturday then."

"See you Saturday."

***

Castiel was fumbling with his tie and Dean smiled as he watched him, "Need some help?"

"Yes please, I just can't get it to sit right and I don't want to meet your family looking all shabby."

Dean stepped in front of Castiel and quickly sorted the tie out, smoothing his collar down when he'd finished, "You never look shabby."

Castiel smoothed his hand through his hair again and looked himself over in the full length mirror, his eyes were wide and he was shaking just a little, "What if they hate me, Dean?"

"They're going to love you," He moved to stand behind Castiel, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, "They'll see how happy you make me and how wonderful you are and that will make them love you."

Castiel relaxed against him, his eyes fluttering closed as Dean began to press soft kisses to the soft skin of his neck, "You sure?" Castiel asked, his voice a little breathless.

"Yes, I'm very sure." Dean ran his fingers up Castiel's sides and smiled, nipping playfully at a spot just below his jaw. 

Castiel pushed him away, chuckling, "Dean I am not showing up to your brother's engagement party with hickeys all over my neck."

Dean pulled him back in and leant to kiss at the corners of his mouth, "They won't care."

"But I will, you're going to make me all flushed and bruised and then your family will know that we've had sex."

"Uhm, they know I'm not a virgin Cas." Dean hummed against his throat, layering sweet kisses down the column of his neck.

"Yes, but they don't know that we've had sex." Castiel's fingers threaded through Dean's as he struggled to keep in a moan.

"That doesn't matter, people have sex."

"Obviously but we're not just normal people are we," He slid from Dean's hold again and faced him - looking at him with that penetrating gaze, "We're going to be dealing with the stigma attached to being a gay couple and it's best not to flaunt that in front of everyone," Castiel cupped his cheek, "I want to make a good impression, it's important."

Dean sighed and shook his head, "Why are you always so mature about everything?"

"Because I have to be."

***

They arrived at Dean's childhood home around 5pm and Castiel was positively vibrating with nerves - he kept shooting Dean little anxious side glances, "Calm down, Cas."

"I am calm." Castiel's voice shook as he responded, betraying him.

"Oh yeah, you're the embodiment of calm." Dean laughed softly as he knocked on his parent's front door, he snaked his arm around Castiel's shoulders and was greatful when he didn't pull away.

Mary answered the door quickly with one of her sweetest smiles stretched across her face, she pulled Dean into a tight hug that lasted longer than was needed before pulling away and holding him at arms length, "You look so handsome," She turned her attention to Castiel, "And you must be Castiel, I've heard so much about you." Dean laughed lightly as she reached over and pulled Castiel into an equally tight hug - he heard her whisper 'You're a lot more handsome than I expected' before she let Castiel out of her arms.  
Dean grinned when he saw a pink blush spread high across Castiel's cheekbones.

"Thank you, Mrs. Winchester," Castiel awkwardly held out the bunch of flowers he'd insisted on buying to her, "I didn't know what to get you and Dean told me you loved flowers so we just got you these."

Mary positively beamed at him as she took them, "Please call me Mary," She gestured them inside before adding, "Everyone is in the lounge, I'm going to put these in some water."

Dean stepped inside and threaded his fingers through Castiel's as he led him through to the lounge, they were greeted by an incredibly nervous looking Sammy who had darted straight into the eye line, "Thank God you're here, Dad has been driving me nuts and he won't shut up about Grandkids."

Dean fought a laugh and looked over Sammy's shoulder to see John and Jess talking - Jess looked awkward and it was evident that John had already become quite drunk, "It's alright little bro, we're here to rescue you."

They made their way over to join the conversation just as John was starting to get emotional, "You two are gonna make lovely little babies.." He was saying as Dean clapped him on the shoulder,

"Hey, Dad," John turned to look at Dean with bleary eyes, "How ya' doin'?"

"Ah, son," Dean was pulled into a bone crushing hug, "It's been too long, I've," John hiccupped and broke his hold, "I've been saying to Mary we should come and visit you at your new place," John's eyes suddenly became focused, "Where's this man of yours anyway, he isn't too good to come and see your Mom and me is he?"

Dean coughed awkwardly, "No, he's here Dad," He gestured to where Castiel was standing next to him - Castiel looked a little green like he was going to throw up, "Here's Castiel."

John looked Castiel over and hummed, "You treating my son right, Castiel?"

"Yes, Sir." Castiel responded as Dean masked a laugh with a cough.

"And just what are your intentions-" John's gaze was heavy but luckily Mary chose that exact moment to come to Castiel's aid.

"John, do you want to come and help me lay the table? Dinner's ready." John let himself be steered away, grumbling something that sounded like 'Just making sure he's gonna make an honest man out of our boy' - Dean lost his cool at that and began laughing loudly while Castiel just stared at him in horror.

"Looks like dinner is gonna be interesting." Sammy said as Dean sobered up.

Castiel was white faced as they all made their way into the dining room and sat at the table - John at the head with Mary at the opposite end, Dean to John's right side, Sammy to John's left with Castiel and Jess sitting beside their respective partners.  
Mary had pulled out all the stops and made more food than six people could possibly get through - she'd cooked lamb in mint sauce, mashed potatoes, roast potatoes, carrots, corn on the cob, brocoli, biscuits and gravy, pigs in blankets, ribs and a whole chicken, "Let's eat, shall we." She called aloud to the table.

Dean lost no time in piling his plate up and watched as Castiel gingerly added his own serving to his plate, "It all looks delicious Mrs - Mary."

Mary laughed sweetly as John carved up the chicken, "Thank you Castiel."

***

They all ate in comfortable silence and when they were done Mary declared that she'd made cherry pie - Dean's mouth watered - and that they should all play a board game while they let their dinner settle.  
Dean was stuffed having eaten his fill of pretty much everything his Mom had cooked but he always had space for pie.

"What are we playing?" Sammy asked as they all retired back to the lounge.

"I thought we could break out monopoly." Mary responded as she took a seat on one of the couches next to John.

Dean sat on the opposite couch with Castiel and Sammy sat on the loveseat with Jess, "Monopoly is a bit of a heavy game to play, don't ya' think?" Sammy asked.

"Nonsense, it's a good family game." Mary smiled as John emerged with the game and set it down on the coffee table.

"I call dibs on the car." Dean shouted, leaning forwards.

"Fine, I'm taking the dog." Sammy pouted.

***

The game was brutal, somehow Castiel had ended up owning half the board and Jess was close to being bankrupt.  
Sammy had been in jail a record amount of times and Dean was about to scream if he landed on anymore of Castiel's properties.  
Mary had excused herself to grab some wine and John was sulking because he'd lost all of his money and had no way of making it back.

"You kids are too greedy." John huffed as he took a long swig from his beer.

"No, Castiel is too greedy." Dean winked at his boyfriend who promptly went beet red.

"Not my fault." Castiel mumbled.

"It so is your fault." Jess smirked as she finally lost the last of her money to one of Castiel's hotels.

Sammy declared loudly after that it was time to stop and Castiel smiled toothily when he realised that he'd won.  
John directed his attention to Castiel again, now that the game was over and Mary was busy in the kitchen, "So, you like Dean then?"

"I love Dean." Castiel replied.

"You want to marry him?" 

"Dad-" Dean began but he was cut off by Castiel.

"I do, Sir." Castiel nodded his head with a small grin.

"And you're prepared to support him, are you?" John had leant forwards, his beer held slack in his hand.

"Dad I can support my-"

"I plan on keeping him happy and supporting him for the rest of our lives." Castiel answered with determination.

"You sure of that, you two have only been together a short while." 

"Yes I'm sure, Sir." Castiel had his intense gaze focused on John's, not breaking eye contact.

"Hmmm...and how do you feel about this son?" John turned to Dean.

"I feel the same, I want to spend the rest of my life with Castiel." This conversation was getting far too serious and Dean prayed his Mom would come in to save them again.

"Well, you two have my blessing then." John sank back against the couch and drained his beer just as Mary called them back through for pie.

***

After the heavy converation in the lounge Dean felt somehow nervous - he couldn't help but think of the ring that he'd collected that was sat in his jacket pocket.  
It felt like it was now or never but he didn't want to make Castiel feel like he had to say yes just because they were surrounded by his family, he wanted to make everything perfect and he wanted Castiel to feel like he had a choice about whether or not he said yes.

It wasn't until two weeks later - with Christmas drawing in closer and closer - that Dean finally knew how to propose to Castiel.  
There wasn't going to be fireworks or an orchestra but it would be special in their own little way.  
He stood infront of the mirror on a paticularily cold morning in mid-December and rehearsed what he was going to say until his voice was hoarse.

***

"Where are we going, Dean?" Castiel asked, his head tipping back as he tried to get a glimpse of where the road was leading them from beneath the blindfold he was wearing.

Dean reached over and tugged Castiel's blindfold into a better position, "You'll find out when we get there, stop trying to cheat."

"But I don't like surprises." Castiel moaned.

"You'll like this one." Dean replied as he pulled off to drive down a dirt road.

"Are you trying to get me to go dogging?" Castiel asked.

"No, that's gross." Dean chuckled as he pulled up into a clearing that was surrounded by tall trees.  
He slid out of his side before going around and helping Castiel out.

He had worked pretty hard (with help from Bobby and Sammy) to make the clearing look special.  
There were string lights hanging from the lower branches of the trees that framed the space where the impala now sat.  
He'd painstakingly covered the grassy ground with rose petals and placed mason jars full of more string lights at the base of the trees.  
Dean turned Castiel so that he was facing Dean as they stood infront of the idle impala, he tugged Castiel's blindfold up over his head, "Open your eyes baby," Dean tucked the blindfold into his back pocket and knealt in front of Castiel, he watched as his eyes slowly opened and he looked around him at the scene - the lights lit up in the twilight casting a warm glow around them, "Castiel, from the very first moment I saw you in that staff meeting I knew I had to know you," Dean took in a breath, trying to steady himself as Castiel looked down at him in awe, "And when I did start getting to know you I knew I could never forgive myself if I let you slip through my fingers," Castiel had tears streaming silently down his cheeks now but Dean continued, unable to stop now he'd started, "We've been through so much together in the short time we've shared and it's only brought us closer. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to wake up to those blue eyes each morning, I want to kiss your beautiful lips before I go to bed each night and I want to show you how much I love you every moment we're alive," Dean drew in a shuddering breath, his own eyes growing watery, "Castiel Novak will you do me the great honour of being my husband and sharing the rest of your life with me?"

Castiel was shaking now, smiling widely as tears continued to trail down his cheeks, "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Castiel held his left hand out to Dean and Dean slowly slid the ring he'd picked on to his finger - Castiel held it up, watching the blue stones glimmer as they caught the light before a fresh wave of tears fell, "It's beautiful, Dean."

Dean stood pulled Castiel in for a kiss that was filled with every speck of love he felt for him - when they pulled away he pressed his forehead to Castiel's and didn't bother to supress the grin that was making his cheeks ache, "Thank you." Dean murmured softly.

"Don't thank me, I should be thanking you," Castiel replied, his arms snaking around Dean's waist, "You're amazing and you did all of this for me. It's spectacular."

"I had some help." Dean chuckled before they broke apart and Castiel let his eyes roam around the clearing, his gaze fell upon the small teepee tent that stood a ways off to the side.

"Remind me to thank Bobby and Sam." Castiel laughed as he let his head fall on to Dean's shoulder.

Dean couldn't remember a time when he'd felt happier.  
He was going to marry Castiel and he was going to spend the rest of his life with him, laughing and joking.  
He knew there would be tough times ahead too but they hardly mattered and they'd face them as a team when they came to pass.  
All that mattered right now was the soft glow that was radiating through his chest as Castiel led him inside the teepee and began stripping in front of him in the slightly cramped space.  
All that mattered was the soft curve of Castiel's hips and the way his eyes were gazing at Dean - filled with such adoration and awe.  
All that mattered was how sweet this man was that stood before him, how gentle and caring he was, how wise and gorgeous he was and how brilliant he made Dean feel.  
There was nothing else in the world, no one else mattered - there was only right now and the feelings that passed between them as their lips met.

This was different to the other times, it wasn't a fight for dominance or an urgent tangle of limbs as their bodies became slick with sweat.  
It was tender caresses and lingering kisses that made Dean's heart double in size and his body feel light.  
They weren't two seperate people with urgent hands and heavy breaths - they were one, moving together seamlessly as they sang praises to one another.

Dean trailed kisses slowly down Castiel's neck as his fiancee worked his plaid shirt from his shoulders - Castiel's fingers were gentle and his movements were measured.  
As Dean moved lower he guided Castiel down so that he was laying amongst the plush bedding he'd placed inside after the teepee was erected, his fingers crept across the smooth flesh of Castiel's chest before fanning out across Castiel's ribs as he bent to place a sweet kiss to his lips.  
Castiel sighed into his mouth in contentment and his tongue met his in a slow dance - it wasn't teasing, it was just an extention of the love they were sharing.

Dean's head moved down, lips leaving Castiel's as he pressed kisses to every inch of skin he could find - he sucked a pink circle on Castiel's clavicle before carrying on his journey.  
His mouth layered Castiel's hips with languid brushes of lips before he skirted around Castiel's cock and to his thighs - parting them so he could press kisses against the insides of his strong thighs.  
Castiel breathed out a broken moan and Dean tightened his fingers around his calfs as he guided his legs up on to his shoulders.  
He mouthed at the space just above Castiel's cock and it twitched in response.  
"Dean..." Castiel breathed out, voice soft while still remaing gruff.

Finally Dean enclosed Castiel in the warmth of his mouth, sucking him down slowly and letting his tongue wrap around his thick length.  
Castiel's fingers found Dean's hair and tightened a little amongst the light brown strands - it wasn't the usual painful grip that told Dean who was boss, it was more like a caress with long fingers brushing against his scalp.  
Dean bobbed his head up and down like he had all the time in the world, drawing out more breathless sounds from his finacee.

He pulled his mouth off of Castiel's cock with a soft pop and fumbled for his trousers - coming back with a small bottle of lube clutched in his hand.  
He poured some out and coated his fingers before leaning back down and taking Castiel in his mouth again.  
Dean rotated his slick index finger around Castiel's rim as he bobbed his head up and down, Castiel's cock twitched and throbbed as a broken moan left his lips - the stimulation causing Castiel's heels to dig into Dean's shoulder blades.  
He slipped his finger past Castiel's entrance and easily found the bundle of nerves - he rotated his finger around it and caused Castiel to buck his hips slightly, his cock sliding further down Dean's throat.  
Dean held Castiel there, letting his throat tighten around the length as he gagged slightly.

He pulled his head back and drew in a desperate lungful of air as he let a second slick finger slide inside Castiel's hole, he met that intense blue gaze as he thrust his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm.  
"Mmm, I love you Dean." Castiel whispered out - a soft moan of words that Dean felt resonate with his very soul.

"I love you too, baby." He whispered back as he continued brushing his fingers inside of Castiel, nudging against his prostate.

"Show me..." Castiel breathed out as his chest heaved, his breaths coming out in little bursts as Dean drew him close to his edge.

Dean pulled his fingers out and poured some lube out into his palm before working it along his length - he lined himself up and pushed past Castiel's threshold slowly, letting him feel every inch as it passed his tight ring of muscle.  
He kept his eyes trained on Castiel's as he buried himself fully inside and watched as Castiel's lips parted in a silent 'O' of pleasure.

Soon he was thrusting repeatedly into Castiel, still moving as slowly as he could - this was the first time Dean had ever felt like he was actually 'making love', before he would have scoffed at anyone who used those words to describe fucking.  
But fucking and making love were two very different things, this was more about their connection and the joining of everything they were.  
Dean moaned lightly as he felt Castiel tighten around him and then he was crashing blissfully into oblivion - riding wave after wave of intense pleasure that made his chest ache and swell with the sheer level of love he felt for his fiancee.  
And Castiel was right there with him, his body tense below Dean as they rode it out as one.

After they each came down Dean craddled Castiel's face in each of his hands without pulling out from him - not wanting to be apart from the closeness they felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!  
> Lots happened in this chapter and I really hope you all enjoyed it.  
> I was glad to write such a fluffy chapter and I thought John's interrogation was honestly so funny - protective Daddy bear looking out for his oldest boy.
> 
> And soppy Dean with his lovely proposal (insert heart eyes and wild squealing) it was honestly just so much fun to write and I can imagine Dean being an absolute sap while he was setting everything up with Bobby and Sammy!
> 
> Sorry but this is probably going to be the only chapter you'll get today because I'm having a bad day (auto-immune diseases are a pain.)
> 
> Love you all xoxo


	13. First kiss and rifles

When Dean awoke to the sound of birds chirping the next morning he couldn't keep the smile from his face, he could still feel Castiel nestled in his arms - head tucked in the crook of his neck.  
Gentle snores told him Castiel was still snoozing, blissfully unaware that Dean had woken up.  
Dean peered down at the hand that was laid out flat across his heart - gazing at the ring that was so perfect against Castiel's radiant skin, he felt his lips stretch wider as he full on grinned.  
"Dayte mne eto slozhneye..." Castiel murmured, his hips grinding against Dean's upper leg as he continued to sleep.

Dean chuckled, "Cas, you horny bastard." He mumbled aloud.

"Zastavit' menya stonat'..." Castiel replied in a slur.

Dean leant down and pressed a soft kiss atop Castiel's mess of black hair, "I can't understand Russian."

Castiel just grumbled and let out a louder snore before pulling Dean in tighter and snuggling up against the warmth of his body.  
Dean shook his head and decided it would be best not to disturb his sleeping fiancee right now - I mean, breakfast could wait.  
His stomach rumbled in protest.

***

Dean sat around a small fire around twenty minutes later cooking sausages, beans, eggs and bacon over the flames.  
He heard a rustle and looked over at the entrance of the teepee just as Castiel emerged - stooped over and draped in one of the blankets they'd laid beneath last night.  
"G'mornin' sunshine." Dean smiled at Castiel who's hair was an honest to God mess.

Castiel wiped at his eyes as he moved over to sit beside Dean on the log that was serving as their seat, he was grumpy faced as he covered his mouth to yawn, "What time is it?"

"A little after noon." Dean turned one of the sausages over so the flames could lick against the other side.

"Ugh, it's so late," Castiel leaned his head against Dean's shoulder and yawned again, "I'm still exhausted, how are you so full of energy?"

"Guess I just have more stamina than you have," Dean replied and nudged Castiel in the ribs, "The bacon is almost done."

"Smells good." Castiel turned his head into Dean's shoulder and pressed a kiss there.

"Well camping isn't complete without a good meaty breakfast," He turned another sausage and was happy to see that it was cooked, he placed it on to one of the plates along with some bacon and an egg, "Hope you like them sunny side up," Castiel nodded his head and Dean heard his stomach growl, "There's beans too if you want them." Dean gestured to the small metal pot that was hanging on a spit above the flames.

"Sounds delicious." Castiel took the plate greatfully and help himself to beans before tucking in as though he'd never eaten before.

Dean chuckled fondly as he served his own breakfast and speared his sausage, "What did you dream about?"

Castiel swallowed with a big gulp and grinned, "You."

Dean quirked his eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Was I as sexy as I am now in your dreams?"

"'Course you were," Castiel was speaking around a big bite of bacon, "It wasn't a sexy type of dream," He swallowed again, "We were on holiday in Greece."

"Why Greece?"

"I dunno, but it was really nice and you were wearing these tight swimming trunks and you had sand all over your body and..." He trailed off with a misty eyed stare.

"I thought you said it wasn't a sexy type dream." Dean chuckled and tucked into his egg.

"It wasn't, we just built sand castles but I couldn't help but ogle dream you."

"Is that why you were humping my leg this morning." Dean fought against a smirk but failed.

"I was not!" Castiel cried, blushing furiously.

"You so were and you said something like 'Deet muney e-to sloz-nigh'"

"Oh God, is that all I said?" Castiel looked mortified and Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"No you said something else but it was too long, I have no idea what it was but you seemed to be enjoying yourself." He supressed another laugh.

"I'm never teaching you Russian, it'll be too embarrassing."

"Oh c'mon you have to teach me so I can dirty talk you." Dean poked at Castiel's nose.

"Hmm..." Castiel gazed up at him with dark eyes, pupils blown wide with lust.

"Like I said this morning, you're a horny bastard Cas." Dean pulled his fiancee into a heated kiss and after that their mostly eaten breakfasts were ignored.

***

"There's a twig in your hair." Castiel mumbled as he reached up to grab something from the top of Dean's hair.

"Well you did fuck me on the floor because you were too needy to get us inside the teepee." Dean replied, smirking as he packed up the last of their belongings.

"Oh, I was the one who was too needy was I?" Castiel pushed Dean's hip to the side with his own, "I seem to remember you being the one saying 'Oh, please Cas just fuck me now'," He finished with a laugh as Dean blushed.

"I did not say it like that."

"How did you say it then?" Castiel asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"I said 'Cas, we need to get inside the teepee and then we can fuck' and you said 'No, I can't wait I need to take you right here on the ground like a caveman' and then you-" Dean was cut off by what sounded like a rifle being fired.

Castiel gasped, "What the fuck? It's not hunting season is it?"

"No, I made sure it wasn't." There was another gunshot that made both men jump (though Dean would never admit that) and what could only be described as Rednecks whooping and whistling, the shot had been closer to them that time.

Dean started hurrying, throwing stuff into the trunk of baby without any order.  
"Dean, it's just someone messing around."

But Dean was having flashbacks to a time when he was much younger...

"C'mon down by the water Dean." Benny called out, waving his hand above his head with a childish grin stretched across his lips.

"Nah, I'm not getting ma' boots wet." Dean watched as Benny drew closer to the waters edge.

"You won't get wet ya' yellow belly, just come on down here." Benny shouted, gesturing with his hand.

Dean huffed and stomped down the slope to his friend, the sun was hot on his neck and he could hear frogs some ways away, "What's so important down here anyway?"

"Close your eyes." Benny instructed.

"Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"'Cos then you'll get a surprise..." Benny drawled out in a sing-song voice.

Dean bit his lower lip and let his eyelids slide closed, grumbling, "Fine, but the surprise better be worth-"

Dean was cut off by the feeling of lips being tenderly pressed to his as a pair of soft hands held his face in place - it felt good and he could feel his heart skipping in his chest.  
He parted his lips as the kiss deepened and he felt Benny's tongue slide briefly inside before he pulled away.  
Dean opened his eyes to see Benny looking worried as his eyes darted all around, "Did you hear that just now?" Benny asked with a shaky voice as he took a step back from Dean.

"Hear what?" Dean replied, still dazed by the kiss.

He got his answer when a group of older boys emerged from the brush the other side of the water - two of them held rifles in their hands.  
"Looks like we got ourselves a couple o' fags, boys." One of the larger boys growled out to whooping from the rest.

"Whadda' we do wit' fags, Buck?" The other larger boy asked, though it wasn't really a question.

"We string 'em up an' see how long they last." 

Dean was shaking as the group began to trudge through the shallow water towards them, he was frozen and he didn't know what to do - he heard Benny shout 'Run! Run!' but it sounded too far away and he couldn't get his feet to work.  
One of the smaller boys pointed his rifle in their direction and there was a whooshing sound as a round flew past Dean's ear.  
That brought him to his senses and he felt Benny tugging at his arm - he hadn't left yet because he'd wanted to take Dean with him.  
They stumbled up the slope to the safety of the trees but they weren't quick enough and a loud bang sounded out.  
Benny let all the air out of his lungs as he desperately clung to Dean's arm, "I'm hit...I'm hit." He repeated over and over as Dean half carried him through the trees.

The boys had no doubt worked out that they'd hit one of them and fled but Dean could feel eyes on him all the way out of that forest.  
When they reached the clearing near the main road Dean hauled Benny on to his red bike and slid behind him - peddaling like he couldn't go fast enough.

He arrived back home a little after dark - Benny had lost conciousness half a mile out.  
Dean dragged him up to the front of his house and over the threshold, "Mom! Mom! Benny's been shot!" He screamed.  
Mary came flying out through the lounge with her rubber gloves and apron on. John wasn't far behind - both of them took one look at Benny's lifeless looking figure and lost all their color.

"Mary call the ambulance." John shouted loudly as he hauled Benny up over his shoulder and carried him into the lounge, he laid him out on the rug and started checking his pulse.

Dean stood stockstill in the doorway - his face covered in dirt, sweat, blood and tears, "He's gonna be alright, right Dad?" His voice shook.

"Be quiet or you'll wake Sammy." John barked back.

The ambulance arrived little over five minutes later and Mary rode with Benny to the hospital - she'd called Benny's Mom before they left and she was going to get a lift to the hospital with a woman she worked with at the diner.  
Dean stayed awake all night, too afraid to sleep because he didn't want to miss hearing if Benny was alright.  
The night crawled by as he watched the clock.

The next morning his Mom came in with tear streaks on her face and bloodshot eyes, she wouldn't look at Dean but when she spoke her voice was full of pain, "Benny didn't make it, I'm so sorry love."

Dean couldn't believe it, he'd lost his best friend because of one little kiss and some homophobic rednecks (though he hadn't known there was such a thing as homophobia at that age.)  
"The cops will be out here some time so you'd better go and get some rest, I'll come and tuck you in." ...

"Cas, please just get in the car." Dean wasn't going to go through this torture again, he wasn't going to watch another person die - especially not Castiel.

Castiel slid into the passenger side and gazed sideways at Dean as they sped off out of the clearing and back down the dirt road, "Where's your head?" Castiel asked, reaching over to clasp Dean's hand in his own.

"Just something that happened when I was still a kid." Dean responded, his eyes were growing itchy as tears threatened to spill.

"Talk to me about it, Dean."

"I will, but not right now Cas." Dean peered over at his boyfriend and tried to smile reassuringly.

***

When they were safely back in their apartment Dean told Castiel everything about Benny - how they'd been best friends all through school and how Benny had died because they'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
Castiel listened silently throughout the whole story, his eyes growing sadder as Dean let it all out.  
Finally when Dean had finished Castiel spoke, "You know none of that is your fault right, Dean?"

"It feels like it is, it's always felt like Benny died because of me. If I'd just moved faster we could have gotten home without Benny getting shot," He wiped at his eyes, suddenly aware that he was crying, "It was my idea to go to that forest and Benny was stupid enough to kiss me when I didn't deserve it and it got him killed."

"You didn't get him killed," Castiel pulled Dean into his arms, "You and Benny shared something special and because of some asshole rednecks that ended up being ruined and Benny ended up dead," Castiel smoothed a soothing hand down Dean's back, "You couldn't have done anything more than you already did - you were there during Benny's last moments and he got to kiss you before he died which was something he'd probably wanted for a long time. Did they catch the boys who did it?"

"Yeah, couple of the younger ones got a slap on the wrist but the one that shot Benny got taken to juvie," Dean thought back again, remembering the boy's face clearly, "He ended up going in and out of jail after that for things like robbery and assault, petty crimes ya'know?"

"I wish they would lock people like that away for good but they can't and the best we can do is educate people and show them that we're all human no matter who we love." Castiel replied, pressing a sweet and gentle kiss to Dean's forehead.

"I just wish I'd have done more, I wish I could have defended Benny somehow."

"You wouldn't have been able to fight off a group that size with rifles, Dean. You would have died and Benny probably would have still died going after you," Castiel pulled Dean's face up so he could look him in the eyes, "You have got to stop blaming yourself for things you couldn't prevent. You're a good person who bad things have happened to."

Castiel leant in then and kissed Dean like it was the end of the world.  
And that kiss made Dean feel all of Castiel's love, it washed away at his guilt (though it couldn't rid him of it entirely), and it stripped him of some of the hell that had been haunting him since he was a fourteen year old kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right I know I said I wouldn't write anymore tonight but you guys deserve it.
> 
> Also R.I.P Benny, I truly loved his character on the show and that was an honestly pure bromance (*cough* note the stark contrast between how Dean looks at Benny and how Dean looks at Cas on the show *cough*)
> 
> I hope this chapter wasn't too difficult for you guys to read, I know it was difficult for me to write.
> 
> Love you all and goodnight xoxo


	14. All mouth and no brains makes the three G's a pain

The following week was uneventful, a blur of work and grading papers before Dean collapsed in a heap next to Castiel - both of them thoroughly exhausted.  
Crowley had been breathing down both their necks because the 'big tests' were meant to be starting and according to him the students were slacking off in their studies.  
Dean finally lost it on Thursday morning when Crowley managed to accost him in the men's restroom, "Crowley," Dean hissed between gritted teeth, "You're my boss but you are really starting to piss me off," Crowley's eyebrows were raised in shock - he hadn't expected Dean to talk to him like this. Dean couln't stop the tirade spewing from his lips, "You're being a royal pain in my ass and you're making everyone fucking miserable. Half the staff are running to avoid you and the other half are too frozen to even move when you approach. That's not how you run a damn school, we're your colleagues and you're supposed to treat us with at least a fraction of the respect we lavish you with. Stop berating me because I am seriously one more goddamn snide remark away from walking out of the door," Dean was breathing heavily, "And then you'll be in real trouble because you'll have to find a sub that is not only prepared to deal with your utter bullshit but who also knows what the hell they are doing." He finished and let out a long breath.

"Uhm, calm down Mr. Winchester. There's no need to act rashly or start shouting, I'm just trying to keep everything together here." Crowley responded.

"I get that, I really do but the students will get whatever grades they get. You're not going to make all your students get A's by stressing out their teachers."

"Well, alright. I'll just leave you be." Crowley slid out the door and Dean took steadying breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

Holy shit. He'd just basically shouted at the King of this hell hole and threatened to leave his job.  
Dean felt the corners of his mouth lift up before he broke into a fit of manic laughter.

***

"Wow, so he just took it?" Jody asked as she bit at her chicken sandwich.

"Pretty much, I don't think he'll be giving any of us that much trouble again."

"You're my hero." Miss Masters piped up sarcastically, she'd been in a mood all day and that meant she'd grown more and more sarcastic as the day had passed them by.

"And mine." Castiel chirped up happily, threading his fingers through Dean's.

"Saving the day, one demon headmaster at a-" Dean was cut off as Castiel pressed his hand tight to his lips, Crowley had just snuck into the staff room.

He looked around sheepishly and attempted what was obviously meant to be an endearing smile as he stepped up to the aged microwave to cook his ramen.

Jody snickered and whispered - perhaps a little too loudly, "Be quiet or he might set his demon minions on us."

Miss Masters cracked a smile but tried to force it away so she could maintain her grumpy facade, "Hey, Meg, that was the first smile I've seen on your face all day." Castiel said as he poked her lightly in the arm,

"Shut up, Clarence." She shot back - but her smile betrayed her again and soon she couldn't help but let it light up her entire face.

"You love it." Castiel responded, kicking her foot playfully with his own.

Miss Masters just rolled her eyes and turned away so no one would see her smiling wider.  
Dean returned his attention to Crowley who was trying desperately to strike up a polite conversation with Roman - though Roman looked like he might bite Crowley's head off too given half the chance.

The bell rang signalling afternoon lessons and Dean pressed a quick kiss to Castiel's cheek before they stood - walking hand in hand along the coridoor to Castiel's door, they hugged briefly before Dean watched his fiancee slip inside.

***

"Yes, I know Shakespeare can be boring," Dean was perched on the edge of his desk, looking out at the bored looking students in front of him, "But we can make it interesting, it doesn't have to be a chore," He stood and passed a stack of paper to Jasmine who was a dark haired girl that often took notes throughout his lessons (a real teacher's pet - probably due to the fact that she had a little crush on Dean), "Take one and pass them on," Dean instructed, moving back to perch on his desk, "For this assignment I'm letting you choose your partners," He tapped his ballpoint pen against his shoe as he crossed one leg over the other, "But I don't want to see any of you not taking this seriously, this assignment counts as 75% of your final grade which means you all need to put as much effort in as possible."

Several students groaned but on the whole the class had perked up when he'd told them that they'd be allowed to pick their own partner.  
He slid off his spot on the front of his desk and walked around it before sitting back down in his chair, "Now if you all look at the assignment on the pages that were handed out you'll notice that I've placed 'points' next to each required field, when you complete the assignment you should have one-hundred points in total which means you'll get the full 75%," He paused and smiled at them all, "It's not difficult and you'll finish it faster if you divide the individual tasks between you. Please turn to the first page of Romeo and Juliet and don't forget to write the name of yourself and your partner on the chart before you all leave for the day."

Dean leaned back as his students lowered their eyes to their books, whispering occasionally among themselves - he pulled his phone out and typed out a quick text to Castiel.

Dean Winchester;  
Hey, baby, want to go somewhere for food tomorrow after work?  
Love you lots x

The reply was instantaneous.

Castiel Novak;  
I was just about to ask you the same thing, want me to look for somewhere quick.  
Students are working on a pop quiz and they're being little assholes.  
Kyle G just asked me what a covalent bond is for crying out loud!  
Love you too x

Dean chuckled, Kyle G was a nightmare at the best of times, he refused to pay attention and often spent most of Dean's lessons trying to get Jayde's attention by throwing paper balls at the back of her head - he was a frequent face in detention.  
Dean felt very lucky that he only got one of the three G's in his class, poor Castiel was stuck with two of them and Jody got lumped with all three of them for gym.

Dean Winchester;  
Sounds good, what do you fancy?  
Is it wrong to hate your students? Because I hate Kyle G and his little gang of degenerates.  
You would not believe what Leanne C did in first period.  
Love you x

Dean chuckled to himself, it had become routine that they traded idiotic or downright bemusing things that their students did in lesson - there texts were like an extension of the usual gossip which was shared in the staffroom.

Castiel Novak;  
Well I fancy this incredibly handsome man.  
No, seriously I'm kind of craving italian.  
I hate them too, I don't know how Jody deals with all three of them.  
What did Leanne do now?  
Love you x

Dean typed out his text in record time because there was only around ten minutes of school left and he knew his students were becoming restless.

Dean Winchester;  
He sounds dreamy, maybe you should arrange for us to meet.  
Italian is good, I could go for that. There's that new place, Sammy said he went there last week with Jess and it sounded like there were zero creepy waiters named Dimitri.  
I have a theory about that, I think she drugs them haha  
Well, she came in this morning and sat down with everyone else then she raised her fluffy pen and loudly declared that she is now only speaking in Portuguese. I pointed out to her that she'd just said that in English and that it would be difficult to find a Portuguese translation of Shakespeare considering the difference in grammer and slang that's already there.  
She stormed out after that so I gave her detention for next Monday when I know she has cheer practice, I'm just a super nice guy.  
Love you, talk to you in a bit because it's almost home time x

Just as he sent the text through and began sorting through his papers the bell rang and his students packed up before practically sprinting out the door.  
Sure, Shakespeare was a drag but Dean still kind of thought his students might take a little more time to leave him instead of ditching like they were running away from a zombie r something.  
He was mentally counting down the days until the brats broke up for the Christmas holidays so he could finally get some peace and maybe get a chance to whisk Castiel away to some romantic weekend type thing.

***

Dean threw his satchel down on the couch and huffed as he made his way through the apartment to the bathroom, Castiel had been kept behind because one of his students needed a few pointers on covalent bonds (Obviously that meant Kevin G still didn't get it.)  
He stripped and turned on the shower before stepping under the hot stream and sighing out a long breath - he hadn't realised how tense his muscles were and he decided if he did take Castiel away during the Christmas break it would definitely be a spa retreat or something. He was in the mood for some pampering.

Just as he was rinsing his hair he heard the shower door slide open and Castiel stepped under the water with him, wrapping him up in his strong arms and pressing loving kisses to his neck, "Mmm, Cas." 

Castiel growled and nipped at Dean's pulse point before grabbing a sponge from the shower caddy and covering it with shower gel - he began at Dean's neck, rubbing it against his flesh as Dean tipped his head back, his lips parting.  
Soon the sponge was trailing suds across his chest and down his abdomen - Dean's breath hitched in his throat as Castiel bent to brush the sponge against his inner thighs, "Does that feel good, baby?" Castiel asked, his voice gruff and lust filled.

"Very good-oh!" Dean gasped as Castiel began working his skilled fingers inside his tight hole.

"How about that?" Castiel hummed, mouthing along Dean's hip bone.

"Harder, Cas." Dean moaned out, his back arching against the cold tile of the shower wall.

Castiel began working his fingers in and out in a rough manner that made Dean's entire body shudder - his fingers were teasing against Dean's prostate and making him hungry for more. He wanted all of Castiel, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day." Castiel purred against Dean's hip, nipping slightly at the flesh there after he'd spoken.

Dean let out a yelp and felt his knees tremble, "You make me so hard, I want you..." He breathed out, his fingers curling in Castiel's hair.

Castiel turned him around quickly and grabbed the lube (that they kept in the caddy for just such an occasion) before working his now slick fingers back inside Dean's hole - Dean let out a whimper and backed up against Castiel's fingers eagerly.  
But it wasn't enough.  
And they both felt it simultaneously.

Castiel drove himself inside causing the bathroom to be filled with the sweet symphony of ecstasy that escaped both of them - as Castiel began to thrust himself in and out, nudging against Dean's prostate with each stroke, he let out a rapid string of curse words.  
Dean was too far gone to register the individual words but he heard it all hiss out of his fiancee's mouth as their bodies shook together.

"I'm aready so close..." Castiel moaned, dragging Dean up straighter so he could kiss along the side of his jaw.

"Fill me up." Dean moaned back, his head tipped to the side to provide better access for Castiel.

Dean was on the cusp too, his vision was alternating between complete darkness and bursts of bright light.  
He could feel himself tightening around Dean and then the hot release that spurted out of the man he loved.  
Dean's cock sprayed the tiles with broad, white, splatters as he leant back against Castiel - their breathing ragged and uneven.

***

"So I was thinking," Dean felt oddly nervous, moving his food around his plate, "If you wanted to we could go away for a weekend over Christmas break..." He trailed off, not meeting Castiel's gaze.

"That sounds brilliant, where were you thinking." Castiel smiled as Dean's eyes finally met his.

Dean loaded his fork with the delicious carbonara he'd ordered, "I dunno, maybe a spa break?" He emptied his fork into his mouth and watched Castiel as he chewed.

Castiel tilted his head to the side as he considered that suggestion, "What, like a couples spa retreat?" He absently cut his spaghetti into small pieces and began to take a couple of bites of his bolognaise.

"I've never really been to anything like that, I was just thinking a spa retreat is relaxing and we could both do with a little 'us' time." He leant over to offer Castiel a small bite of his carbonara which Castiel took - his eyes rolling back as his eyelids fluttered closed.

"Mmm, that's good," Castiel swallowed and licked his lips, causing Dean's slacks to become very tight, "I like the idea of a spa retreat, maybe they'll have a workshop where we can learn how to massage each other."

Dean swallowed a paticularily big mouthful of cabonara and almost choked to death - his brain had immediately conjured up images of Castiel stretched out their bed atop silk bedding, candle light dancing across his strong jaw and flicking in his eyes, with Dean straddling his ass as he worked his fingers across miles of his glorious flesh. Castiel would be moaning and writhing below him and...and he'd choked.

"Don't die before I get a chance to marry you, I want the insurance money." Castiel chuckled and reached out one of his hands to clutch Dean's.

Dean laughed along with him and nudged Castiel's calf below the table, rubbing at it with the toe of his shoe - Castiel's eyes lit up as a positively animalistic smirk stretched his lips.  
"You have that look that tells me I'm going to be in the restroom with lube on my fingers pretty soon."

"Who says you're the one that's going to bottom this time?"

"Your face says." Dean replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"You're reading it wrong then," Castiel leant closer and lowered his voice so that only Dean would hear him, "Maybe I want to be the one getting pounded hard and fast up against the sink."

"Jesus Christ, Cas." Dean said - a little too loudly.

***

Dean awoke the next morning very hungover (luckily they'd had the sense to get a cab into town and back home) and hyper aware that everything was too bright, he felt the bedding being tugged and looked up at Castiel who had...he had a bandana tied around his hairline and a pair of leopard print rubber gloves on, "Uhm, Cas, this is not one of my kinks."

"Oh good, you're up. You can help me now." Castiel responded as he tore the sheets out from beneath Dean with one hefty tug.

"Help you with what?" Dean asked, eyeing his fiancee warily.

"Cleaning obviously." Castiel gestured around with one of his gloved hands and Dean's eyes adjusted to the emptiness of their bedroom.

"Where's all our stuff?"

"I've set it all off to the side so I can dust everywhere." Castiel replied like that was obvious.

"Cas, have you gone mental?" Dean stared wide eyed at his fiancee who had one hand on his hip while the other waved a duster aloof.

"No, but I will if you don't get your sexy ass out of bed to help me." Castiel smirked and whacked at Dean with the duster.

"Why are we cleaning like crazy people?"

"Because your brother and his fiancee are coming to dinner tomorrow to tell us when their wedding is going to happen," Castiel watched Dean rise slowly from the bare mattress and sucked his lip between his teeth briefly, "Do you not remember him calling when we got in?"

"Uhm, no...I was drunk and so were you. Are you sure you didn't imagine it?"

That remark earned Dean a swift hit with the duster again, "No I didn't imagine it, Dean. Besides I texted Jess to confirm this morning to arrange a time for them to come over."

Dean felt panic set in as he began to scramble around the bed, "Oh, shit. What are we going to cook? We'll have to go grocery shopping," His eyes were wide as he looked through Castiel, "And fuck! Castiel we have so much lube everywhere and what if they bring my Mom and Dad because you know how good Mom is at cooking and I pretty much suck compared to her-"

Dean was silenced when Castiel pulled him in for a breathtaking kiss, pulling away he left Dean dazed, "Stop worrying and help me clean and then we can go and get stuff to make Cajun fried Catfish with fresh coleslaw and sweet potato fries."

"I don't know how to make that, Cas?"

"Well aren't you lucky you're engaged to a man that does."

Yes, Dean was incredibly lucky for so many different reasons and all of them were because of Castiel.  
He was going to spend the rest of his life in bliss with this crazy, sex God with scruffy hair and azure blue eyes and he knew that in sixty years when they were both crippled and cranky he would still love everything about this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm posting this a little later than I should, I feel so bad for not sticking to my word and posting at 1-2pm (English time) but I went to a doctors appointment and had my bloods done which took longer than I anticipated.  
> I only got in around fifteen minutes ago and I've spent that time writing this chapter and trying to remember what the recipe is for Cajun fried Catfish haha
> 
> Next chapter you're all going to find out the date of Sam and Jess' wedding and they have a little more news to shock everyone with that I hadn't planned on revealing this early on but I just have to!  
> This may be the only chapter you're getting today but then again you might all get a suprise if I have enough free time to devote to another chapter.
> 
> Love you all and I hope you like this chapter xoxo


	15. Every cloud.

Dean was flushed as he tried to keep his cool, he'd called Sammy after they'd literally tore throughout the entire apartment cleaning every single inch to make sure he was still set on coming, of course his little brother wanted to torture Dean as much as he could so he assured him that Jess and him were still coming along with their parents who'd been itching for a reason to check out Dean and Castiel's apartment.

Castiel insisted that Dean stay at the apartment while he went out to get all the things for dinner and that's right where Dean was now, sat perched on the very edge of the couch as his leg twitched in rapid succession.  
He didn't know quite what to do with his hands and his palms were sweating uncomfortably, this would be the first time he saw his parents since he'd proposed to Castiel and though Dean had called him Mom with the good news it was going to be difficult facing his Dad.  
Somehow Dean had gotten the impression that John would think it was downright scandalous that Dean had proposed to Castiel and not the other way around - and John was sure to have a heart attack when he saw the expensive ring he'd purchased for him.  
The ring that had set him back a small fortune and robbed him of the savings he'd been keeping for a rainy day - he could hear his Dad now 'BOY! Have you lost your mind, you've only just met the man and you've not only moved in with him but you've also bought him a ridiculously expensive ring and proposed to him. He should have been the one proposing to you with a flashy ring, he's obviously got money judging by this place.'  
Yeah that's what John would say and God forbid if Castiel slipped up about those rednecks shooting in the woods, that would be like hitting a hornets nest with a wasp nest. 

Dean's mouth felt dry and his heart was pounding against his ribs so hard he thought it might break through, he was going to be dealing with so much tonight.  
But then he remembered the reason this was all happening - Sammy and Jess.  
Tonight Dean was going to find out the date they'd set for their special day and that was amazing, he'd be able to look forward to it and Castiel would probably be able to help Jess plan.  
His mind conjured up images of Castiel flicking through wedding magazines with Jess pressed close to his side as they picked out the dress that Sammy would see his bride walk down the aisle in and suddenly Dean wasn't anxious or scared about what might happen tonight - suddenly he was looking forward to it all.

***

"Come on in, feel free to make yourselves comfortable - mi casa es su casa." Castiel gestured Sammy, Jess, John and Mary over the threshold with a wide and joyous grin spread across his face.

Mary pulled Castiel into a tight embrace, "Thank you Castiel, dinner smells wonderful."

"I made Cajun fried catfish and coleslaw along with sweet potato fries, I thought we could all do with something special." Castiel was almost bouncing and Dean couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, that sounds brilliant." Sammy's loud boom of a voice rang out as they all took seats at the table Dean had made sure was perfectly set.

Castiel had even invested in a brand new centerpiece which was far too over the top for Dean's tastes - really it just looked like three ornate, silver, candlesticks with roses that were shaped into balls. The roses were all in pastel shades, light pinks and pale yellows.  
Dean caught John looking at the arrangement like it was the spawn of some blood thirsty alien but Mary just squealed in delight, tugging at Castiel's arm as she murmured 'Oh Castiel, how beautiful are they artificial?'

Dean busied himself serving out the plates of food that he'd helped cook earlier before settling himself at the head of the table - it felt odd not sitting beside Castiel but he pushed the feeling aside and took a bite of his dinner.  
"Oh my God, Cas." He moaned out loudly, his eyes briefly fluttering closed as the flavours erupted like a volcano inside his mouth.

He heard the sound of John coughing and spluttering before everyone else began laughing - peering through his eyes he looked at John who was beet red before gazing at the rest of his family.  
"I so didn't want to hear what my brother sounds like when he-" Jess hit Sammy in the head and hissed something in his ear.

"I'm glad you like it, baby." Castiel chuckled, wiping at the tears that had budded in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Dean felt hot and his palms were sweating again, "It's just really good."

"I'm sure it is," Mary said loudly, "Shall we all eat now." Saved by Mom again.

They all ate in silence after that, John was keeping his eyes glued firmly to the table top and his face was still blotchy red.  
Dean finished first and waited for the others to finish before clearing the plates.

"So Castiel let's see the ring then?" Dean heard Sammy saying - oh shit.

He kept his back turned away from his family hearing Jess and Mary making shrieking noises, "It's so beautiful," He could hear the emotion in his Mom's voice and a moment later she sniffed loudly, "I can't believe both of my boys are getting married."

"Excuse me, what now?" John asked, his voice going lower.

Here we go.

"Uhm, Dean proposed to Castiel Dad." Sammy said awkwardly.

"Boy, is that true?" Dean turned slowly to face his Dad.

"It is, Sir." Castiel beat him to it.

John looked at Castiel, "And why didn't you propose to him?"

"He beat me to it, I'd planned to do it after the Christmas break."

"That's a piss poor excuse," Dean shuddered as he heard John shout a little, "Look at how expensive that thing is! How much did you spend on it Dean?"

"$3, 500..." Dean mumbled.

Castiel gasped loudly, "Dean! That's too much."

"You're crazy, Mary our son is crazy." John said, staring at Dean like he'd grown another head and started doing a jig on the kitchen counter.

"John, you paid three months wages for my ring." Mary stated flatly.

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing John Winchester, they're in love and they work well together," She was using her stern voice, "So what if our boy felt like splashing out on something special for the man he wants to marry! I think it's brilliant and I couldn't be happier for the two of them."

"Thanks Mom." Dean grinned and came back to the table to kiss his Mom on the cheek while John grumbled 'God damned lunatic, you could buy a house for that back in my day..,'

***

"We've decided we're going to have a spring wedding so we've set the date for April 1st."

"April fools day?" Dean asked, his eyebrows raised.

Sammy laughed loudly, "Yeah, we thought it would be funny."

"But won't your guests think you're joking?" Mary asked.

"No Mom, they'll expect something like this from us."

"Well I think it's fantastic, I've never known a couple that got married on April fools day." Castiel chuckled.

Jess grinned at him before looking to Sammy - he slid his large arm around her shoulders, "We have another announcment." He added, eyes full of love as he looked down at his fiancee.

"We're pregnant," Jess declared, beaming a smile at everyone, "About three months." 

John laughed and clapped Sammy on the back, "Well done, son. I'm proud of you."

Mary was crying silently and clutching at one of Sammy's hands and one of Jess'.

Dean looked at Castiel with his mouth stretched in a grin and Castiel gazed back with tears lining his lashes as his gummy smile pulled his mouth wide.

"I'm going to be an uncle." Dean roared before jumping up the table and dragging his little brother up into the tightest hug he could manage.

"And God parent along with Castiel if you want." Jess added as Castiel pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek.

"Of course we want to be God parents!" Castiel reached out for Dean's hand and they couldn't stop the happy tears that fell.

***

"Well, that was eventful." Castiel whispered as they lay in bed together.

"I guess that's one word for it." Dean laughed softly, feeling Castiel wriggle closer to him.

"You really didn't have to spend that much on my ring," Castiel stroked the fingers of his left hand over Dean's chest, "I love it but I would have been happy with a gummy one."

"You're everything to me and that money seems like nothing at all compared to the feeling I get knowing I made you happy."

Castiel pressed a tender kiss Dean's shoulder, "You make me happy just by breathing."

"Where did you steal that line from?" Dean smoother his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"Stop messing around, I'm trying to be serious here."

"But what if I want to mess around?" Dean purred, his fingers whispering across Castiel's abdomen.

"Oh-"

***

"What happened to my black sock with the bees on it?"

"Uhm, I have no clue. Have you checked the dryer?" Dean shouted over his shoulder as he pushed his feet into his shoes.

"I've looked everywhere," Castiel came through into the lounge, waving the lonely sock in front of himself, "It's like the washing machine eats them or something."

"Nah, it's the sock monster." Dean joked.

"Help me look?" Castiel pleaded, coming to stand in front of Dean and giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked back through their apartment - he found the damn sock in the bread bin, "Uhm, Cas?" He held it up and Castiel bounded over.

"Oh thank God you found it, where was it?"

"It was in the bread bin." Dean raised his eyebrow.

"Why was it in the bread bin?" Castiel looked genuinely confused.

"Why don't you ask it, maybe it was hiding from the sock monster," Dead chuckled and threw the sock at Castiel - it hit him in the head, "Now hurry up or we're going to be late and Crowley will have our balls hanging around his neck this time tomorrow."

"That's a really gross image." Castiel's face was scrunched up as he shook his head - apparently trying to rid himself of the mental image his brain had just brought forward.

"Well now you see why we need to be out of the door," He looked at his watch, "Five minutes ago!

***

"...and now you can turn over your papers, you have forty-five minutes to complete..." Blah blah blah Dean thought as he leant against the wall at the top of the hall, watching Crowley address the students.

He'd been assigned as one of the teachers that provided assistance to the students if they got stuck and damn did he hate it, it was so much pressure knowing that he could potentially lead one or all of the students to the wrong answer and impact their whole futures.

Dean walked along the rows of tables, he was meant to be looking out for any sign of distress but honestly all the students were ploughing through their papers like it was nothing.  
He reached the far end and caught sight of Kevin G with his hand raised, Dean darted over, "What's wrong, Kevin?"

"I need to take a dump, Mr. Winchester." Charming.

"Uhm, right well be sure to get a pass from Headmaster Crowley as you head out."

Kevin G stood and stalked up the hall - making Dean think of a silver back gorilla. He fought to contain his laugh and pressed on, looking for any other students that required his attention.  
Jody stepped up beside him, "Hey, just saw Castiel in the locker room," She looked quite sad, "He was crying."

"What? Why?" Dean whispered back.

"No clue but I can cover for you." She replied as Dean darted out of the hall and down the coridoors to the locker room.

He stepped inside and called out, "Cas," There was no reply, "Are you in here?"

There was what sounded like a sniff and Dean stalked towards the sound to find Castiel sat on one of the benches - his eyes were red and there was still tears streaking down his cheeks.  
Dean sat down beside his fiancee and wrapped his arms around him, "Talk to me." He whispered.

"I can't." Castiel replied, his voice shaking.

"I've got time, love." Dean responded, stroking his hand down Castiel's spine.

"It's my brother, Luci." Castiel responded.

"Lucifer?"

"Yeah, Luci," Castiel drew in a shuddering breath, "He wants us to meet."

"Oh, why now?" Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's temple.

"He said his boy - Jack - wants to know me and it's about time we let the past go."

"Well, that's good right Cas?" Dean pulled back to look Castiel in the eyes.

"I don't know if it's good, I haven't seen his in years. I didn't even know he had a son and Luci said Jack is in his late teens, how am I supposed to act around them?"

"You're not 'supposed' to act any way Cas, you're meant to be you and if you want me there too then I will be," He pressed another kiss - this time against Castiel's forehead, "And if you don't want me to be there I won't. We'll make this work and whether it goes well or not I'll be there for you every step of the way."

Castiel pulled Dean in - their lips crashing together as his fingers tightened around the material of Dean's button down.  
He was crying, the tears leaking on to Dean's cheeks as well.  
After a while Castiel broke the kiss, "I want you to be there when I meet Luci and Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun...dun...dun   
> Would you look at that, it's another chapter!  
> That's the last one of tonight though so you'll have to wait until tomorrow.
> 
> Love you all, goodnight xoxo


	16. Brothers reunited

"Do you think this blazer clashes with my trousers, Dean?" Castiel asked nervously, turning to try and catch a view of himsefl from all angles in the mirror.

Dean looked him up and down, taking in the sight before him - as per usual Castiel looked amazing. He was wearing a dark grey blazer with tiny white flowers embroidered all over the material, a white shirt with small, intricate, silver buttons which he was wearing with the top button undone and a pair of mushroom grey slacks, "You look perfect, Cas."

"Which shoes am I going to wear though?" He was eyeing his small collection of shoes - they were all very nice but Dean's eyes were immediately drawn to a pair of dark grey moccasins.

"The moccasins." Dean answered, smoothing his hand over the shoulder of Castiel's blazer to straighten it - he could fully understand how important today was to his fiancee. He hadn't seen his brother in so long and he would not only be reunited with him, he'd also be meeting Lucifer's teenage son.

"Alright, I think I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be," Castiel looked Dean up and down apprasingly, "That shirt really brings out your eyes."

Dean looked at his own reflection, blushing slightly at the compliment Castiel had given him - he'd put on a dark green shirt with a simple black blazer and a pair of black slacks.

"Thank you, baby," Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's cheek, "What time are we meeting them?"

"In about fifteen minutes in that bar you said serves water for $90." Castiel smiled a little and Dean chuckled.

"Well, we better get a move on then or we're going to be late."

***

The bar was one of the most ridiculous places Dean had ever been (and he'd been to a fair few ridiculous bars.)  
Everything about the place screamed 'pretentious douchebag' from the geometric wallpaper down to the purposefully skewed portraits of circus freaks.  
The bar was called 'Le cirque du bien-etre' which apparently meant The Circus of bemusement. I mean what kind of asshat named a bar that?  
At least they carried the French theme throughout the place, even if it was gaudy.

Castiel was fidgeting as they sat at the bar, "What if they just don't turn up?" He asked, his eyes darting to the door for the millionth time since they'd sat down.

"Then we go home and you fuck me silly." Dean answered with a smirk as Castiel blushed.

"Dean, please I'm trying to focus," He was smiling in spite of himself as he spoke, "I don't need to have a boner right now."

Castiel suddenly sat ram-rod straight, his eyes widened and Dean spun around to catch sight of a tallish looking man with sandy colored hair and about two days worth of stuble on his chin.  
Following closely behind was what must have been Jack - who had slightly darker hair and a strong jaw that resembled Castiel's. Jack seemed just as nervous as Castiel but Lucifer was surging forwards with utter confidence.  
Dean and Castiel both stood simultaneously.

"Hello Castiel." Lucifer said, his voice suprisingly soft sounding considering his appearance and his confident attitude.

"Hello Luci." Castiel responded, extending his hand for Lucifer to shake - but Lucifer pulled him in for a hug instead.

When he pulled away he turned his attention to Dean who was stood close to Castiel's side, "And is this your fiancee?"

"Yes, this is Dean." A smile broke across Castiel's face when he introduced Dean.

Dean extended his hand to Lucifer and he shook it with a firm grip, "This is my boy, Jack." Lucifer gestured to the boy at his shoulder.

Castiel beamed at him and Dean followed his lead - feeling the corners of his mouth stretch upwards.   
Jack was visibly shaking with nerves, "Hello Castiel," He let his eyes meet Castiel's before they darted to Dean, "Hello Dean."

Castiel led the way to a booth and Dean slid in beside him with Lucifer and Jack sitting opposite them - it felt a little awkward and humid in the bar but Dean was trying his upmost to keep Castiel calm so that his fiancee didn't lose his mind.

"So, Castiel," Lucifer leant across the table to his brother, "Tell me about how you met Dean?"

"Well, he works at the school as an English teacher and I guess he kind of fell for me at first sight-" Dean cut Castiel off.

"There's no kind of about it," He grinned widely at his fiancee, "I was sitting in that staff meeting and all of a sudden there's this gorgeous new teacher that's sweet and shy."

"And then I opened my mouth and he found out I'm not sweet or shy at all." Castiel laughed.

Lucifer looked fondly between the two of them, "Well, you seem genuinely happy Castiel so I'm pleased for you. Have you set a date for the wedding yet?"

Jack was watching them all talk, seemingly trying to take everything in.  
"Not yet, no. Dean's little brother is getting married so we're thinking about waiting until that's passed."

"Congratulations to him too then," Lucifer smiled and it was the same toothy grin that Castiel often wore, "Seems the two of you have lots of happy events just around the corner."

"What about you, Luci," Castiel smiled as he met his brother's gaze, "What's it like having a son."

"Dad says I'm a pain in the ass." Jack piped up making the three men chuckle.

"Yes, you are but I wouldn't do anything differently if I had a choice," Lucifer gently patted his son on the back, "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me and being a Father is the best feeling in the world," He paused for a beat, looking at Dean and then at Castiel, "Have you two considered having a child?"

An awkward silence descended over their booth as Dean tried to avoid Castiel's gaze - Dean knew what he wanted, he wanted children with Castiel. But he didn't know if that's what Castiel himself wanted and they hadn't really talked about it.  
Castiel broke the silence, "Sure, I'd love a child someday," Dean looked over and saw a gummy grin stretching across Castiel's face as he daydreamed about having children with Dean, "It would be nice to maybe have two so we could use the same surrogate but we'd have one child each and they'd still be siblings."

Lucifer nodded his head before directing his intense gaze to Dean, "What about you, have you thought about it?"

Of course Dean had thought about it, he'd had dreams about living with Castiel in a nice house out in the 'burbs with a white picket fence and two little kids running around in the front yard, "Sure, I've thought about it and I'd love to do it someday - after we're married though."

Castiel threaded his fingers through Dean's beneath the table and gave them a little squeeze.  
Dean turned to face him and was met by a smile that was full of sheer joy.

***

"Did you mean it?" Castiel asked in a breathy whisper - they were curled up beneath a blanket on the couch, neither of them had bothered to put their clothes back on after they'd made love.

"Hmm?" Dean hummed, stroking his hand along Castiel's side and taking his time to really feel the soft skin.

"When Luci asked if you wanted children?"

"Oh," Dean's fingers splayed out across the flesh of Castiel's hip, "Of course I meant it, I know you'd make a brilliant Dad and I'd love to share that experience with you."

"You're so amazing." Castiel reached to grasp the back of Dean's head and brought it down so he could press a deep kiss against his lips.

When they broke away Dean chuckled, "No, you're amazing Cas," He trailed one of his fingers along Castiel's jaw, "I hadn't even thought about surrogates or having one child each but using the same Mother."

"It just makes sense, they'd be brothers but they'd still be part of us." Castiel grinned - the moonlight that was streaming through the window glinting off of the white of his teeth.

"What's an intelligent guy like you doing with me?"

Castiel whacked Dean in the head, "You're just as intelligent as I am, possibly more so."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean laughed, "You're just saying that to get on my good side."

"I thought I was already on your good side," Castiel reached back and slid his hand along the length of Dean's thigh, "Does that mean I'll have to work harder?"

"Believe me, you don't need to do anything harder." Dean chuckled and felt Castiel whack him in the head again.

After a small silence Castiel spoke again, "So, children? When do you think we should decorate the spare room into a nursery?"

Dean choked, "Uhm, maybe not for another five years," He ran his fingers slowly through Castiel's hair, "You're not getting all broody now you've met Jack, are you?"

"Well, he is an amazing person and it does kind of make you wonder what your own children would turn out like," He laughed lightly, "I can just imagine little Castiel and Dean Junior running around the house."

"I am not naming a child Dean Junior."

"But you're okay with Castiel Junior?" Castiel was chuckling loudly now.

"No, I'm not okay with anything Junior." Dean beant and nibbled at Castiel's earlobe causing his chuckle to turn into a whimper.

"I can't wait to see Jess and Sam's kid."

"I can't wait to see how knackered Sammy gets when he's a parent." Dean was gifted with another whack.

"Neither of them will be knackered because we'll offer to babysit all of the time." Castiel declared, gazing up at Dean sternly.

"Ahh great, we get stuck with brat duty." Dean rolled his eyes.

"It'll be good practice for when we have our own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I didn't post all day yesterday and this chapter is super short but I was up most of the night with tooth ache and belly ache so I didn't get much sleep.  
> I'm ringing the dentist and the doctors to make appointments on Monday so hopefully I'll feel better then.
> 
> Love you all xoxo


	17. The art of yoga

"Did you pack my grey sweats, Dean?" Castiel called as Dean was brushing his teeth.

Dean spat into the sink, "Yes, baby."

"What about my pink shirt?"

Dean came back into their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed next to the two small suitcases, "Cas, I packed everything we're going to need for this weekend."

Castiel's brow was furrowed together as he rifled through the clothes that were folded neatly in his case - Dean reached out his hand and pulled Castiel into his lap, smoothing his brow with his fingers, "Relax," He breathed out against Castiel's ear, pressing his lips to the side of his jaw, "This weekend is going to be all about relaxation and we're going to be fine."

"But what if-" Dean cut Castiel off by placing his hand over his mouth.

"But nothing, we're going to go to a nice spa retreat. We're going to drink silly cocktails and have mud baths and whatever else you do at these things and you're going to come back so relaxed, ready to go back to that hell hole we work at."

Castiel mumbled against Dean's hand so he removed it, "Dean, it's not a hell hole."

"It might as well be," He smirked and pressed another kiss to Castiel's stubble covered jaw, "Now zip up your case and let's get going."

***

They pulled up and Dean got the cases before walking up to the large glass doors with his fiancee.  
The place really was...well, it was about as far from what Dean was used to as possible.  
Castiel pushed the doors open and they stepped inside, walking up to the check in desk where a young brunette woman was sat inspecting her manicure, she spoke without looking up, "Hello and welcome to Serenity Spa where we make all your dreams a reality, I'm Hazel how may I help?"

"Hello Hazel, we have a full weekend booked with the platinum package under Novak-Winchester." Dean smiled as brightly as he could manage.

Hazel tapped away on her keyboard, "I have you staying in the honeymoon apartment which is on the 12th floor," She pushed out from the desk on her computer chair and grabbed a key from the hooks behind her, "Please enjoy your stay and if you need anything at all don't hesitate to call." She handed over the key.

"Thanks." Castiel smiled warmly, but Hazel was already looking at her manicure again and just mumbled out a reply.

They walked over to the elevator and stepped inside - as the doors closed Castiel turned to Dean, "She was a little rude."

"I didn't notice," Dean chuckled, smiling at his fiancee, "I thought she was a delight."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Shut up and stop being so sarcastic."

"Your wish is my command." Dean backed Castiel up against the wall and placed his arms either side of his head before leaning in just close enough to let his breath fan out across Castiel's face.

"Dean..." Castiel choked out, his pupils dilating.

Dean stayed silent, staring into Castiel's eyes and smirking slightly - it appears that was all it took to push Castiel over the edge.  
He closed the remaining distance between them and smashed his lips up against Dean's, Castiel coaxed Dean's mouth open with his tongue and flicked it inside to taste him.  
Dean moaned into the kiss and let Castiel turn them so he was the one pressed firmly against the elevator wall.  
The kiss was full of fire and it spread from the top of Dean's head to the tip of his toes, burning slowly and devouring him - he thrust his hips up against Castiel's, feeling their hardening cocks rub against one another.

"Fuck..." Dean groaned out, his fingers desperately gliding down the expanse of Castiel's back.

Castiel bit his lip and ground his hips against Dean, fucking his mouth with his tongue before pulling back and taking Dean's lower lip between his teeth - he bit at it savagely and growled lowly.  
His hands slipped beneath the waistband of Dean's jeans and he palmed his cock through the thin material of his boxers causing Dean to cry out softly and buck his hips.  
"I want to fuck you right here in this elevator." Castiel hissed.

Dean moaned at Castiel's words and unzipped his fiancee's jeans before falling to his knees - he pulled Castiel's boxers down until his thick cock sprang free.  
He mouthed along the rock hard length and wrapped his tongue around it - as he reached the tip he flicked his tongue against Castiel's slit to lick up the precum that was beaded there.  
Castiel gasped which turned into a groan as Dean took him into his mouth.  
He bobbed his head back and forth, abandoning shallow movements in favour of tasting as much of Castiel's cock as he possibly could.  
Dean took all of Castiel down his throat and Castiel threaded his fingers through Dean's hair - holding him in place as Dean gagged slightly.  
When he let go Dean pulled back, gasping for air - a string of spit came with him before he surged forwards again and took him deeper and deeper.

"Dean, I'm close." Castiel moaned, fingers roaming through Dean's hair.

Dean just kept going, moving faster now he knew Castiel was on the edge.  
He could feel his cock twitching and pulsing in the warmth of his mouth and with a few more hard and fast movements Castiel's cum was flowing down his throat.  
He swallowed it all before rising to his feet and tucking Castiel away again.  
Dean smiled at his fiancee and leant forwards to press a long and open mouthed kiss to his lips, after a moment he broke the kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Castiel smiled blissfully at him, "You're amazing."

"I know I am." Dean laughed.

***

There room was massive, far too big for just the two of them.  
And everything was spotless and neat, all creams, golds and browns.

"Well this sure is something." Dean was looking around every inch of the place, unable to really comprehend why they needed this much room.

"It's really big." Castiel said as he walked through the lounge.

"That's what she said." Dean whispered, unable to stop himself.

Castiel hadn't heard him and he kept walking, opening a set of large double doors - inside there was a bed bigger than their en-suite, "Holy shit, come and see this Dean!"

Dean ran over and stepped into the bedroom with wide eyes, looking all around at the bed and lavish furninshings, "Are we meant to have forty people sleeping in that bed?"

"Looks like it could easily hold that many," Castiel walked over to the glass sliding doors and openened them, stepping out on to the balcony, "The view is amazing, well worth the drive Dean."

He moved to stand beside his fiancee and looked out over the sand and out over the sea - a small sail boat was making it's way across the water in the distance, "It's beautiful."

Castiel was gazing at Dean, watching him taking in the view with the sunlight playing across the freckles that were scattered on his face, "Yeah...really beautiful."

Dean laughed as he met Castiel's gaze, "You're such a sap."

Castiel grinned and hauled Dean over his shoulder, "A sap that has a hot fiancee."

"Cas, put me down you lunatic." Castiel was carrying him back into the bedroom.

Dean felt the soft mattress beneath him as Castiel threw him down.  
Castiel climbed atop him, coming to rest so that he was straddling Dean's lap - his penetrating blue gaze was fixed on Dean's, "You have no idea how handsome you truly are," Castiel sucked in a deep and ragged breath, "Or the things you do to me," He bent down and kissed at Dean's neck, mumbling against the flesh there, "I want to marry you so badly."

Dean's head was swimming, "Well, that's good otherwise that ring on your finger would be pretty stupid."

"I mean I don't want to wait, Dean. I want to be Mr. Winchester-Novak already." Castiel grazed Dean's Adam's apple with his teeth.

"Maybe we should go to Vegas then." Dean joked, laughing a little breathlessly.

"That's not a bad idea." Castiel growled, his teeth biting down at a spot just below Dean's ear and making Dean shudder.

"I was joking."

***

The entire night passed in a haze of lips and tangled limbs.  
When the sun rose the next morning there was a loud series of knocks at the door.  
Dean opened his eyes blearily and rolled to the edge of the massive bed (which seemed to take far too long) before forcing his arms roughly into one of the spa dressing gowns and walking to answer the door.  
He was met by a man in his mid-fifties wearing a spa uniform, "Good morning, Sir," He began in a boring voice, "I'm Oscar and I'm here to tell you that the couples yoga will be starting in thirty minutes - I would advise you order some breakfast beforehand because yoga on an empty stomach is not advisable."

Dean gaped at Oscar and raised an eyebrow, "Uhm, we're going to skip the couples yoga I think Oscar."

"Sir, the couples yoga is mandatory." Oscar said in the same boring voice.

"Mandatory?"

"It means that you must attend-" Oscar began but Dean interrupted.

"I know what mandatory means, Oscar. I just didn't know that we wouldn't have a choice about attending classes," Dean shrugged, "But I suppose we'll see you all down there in thirty minutes."

"Very good, Sir." Oscar walked briskly away and Dean closed the door before rushing back to the bedroom to wake Castiel.

"Cas, get your ass out of bed we need to order breakfast and then go to 'couples yoga' apparently." Castiel was stirring grumpily.

"It's too early, I want to sleep more." Castiel grumbled.

"We can't Cas, some dude just knocked the door to tell us and he said it's mandatory," Dean leant over to the bedside table where there was a menu, "Now hurry up and tell me what you want to eat."

Castiel opened his eyes and narrowed them at Dean, he was pouting and Dean couldn't help but laugh which earned him a smack on the arm, "Don't laugh at me, I'm in a mood with you." Castiel's lips were pulling up at the corners despite his pretence.

Dean grinned and pulled Castiel up into his arms - propping the menu on his knees so each of them could read it, "Okay grumpy, what would you like to eat?"

Castiel looked at the menu thoughfully, "I guess I'll have the fruit compote."

"Why haven't they got any bacon? What the fuck..." Dean was staring at the menu in dismay, it was all fruit and whole meal bread - in other words it was all healthy food that his brother Sammy would love.

"It's a spa Dean," Castiel said slowly, "They tend to serve healthy things at these places."

"Well that blows."

***

"I am Yogi Harlow and I'll be your instructer today."  
The 'Yogi' was a guy in his twenties that had dreadlocks and more than likely smelled of patcholi - this was going to be a very long day.

"I'm still hungry..." Dean grumbled quietly into Castiel's ear.

"Dean, be quiet I'm listening to Yogi Harlow." Dean stared incrediously at Castiel who's eyes were trained on their instructer.

"We are here today to strengthen the bond between partners and amplify your love for each other through the art of yoga." What a douche! Dean looked around the room and noted that each of the six couples present were gazing with rapt attention at the 'Yogi'.  
So he was on his own in this one.

"Now we are going to get into the first position which is The Downward Dog." Dean snorted but managed to disguise it as a cough.

Castiel easily performed the position, his ass high in the air with his head bent fowards.  
Dean on the otherhand was too busy admiring his fiancee's ass to pay much attention to what he was supposed to be doing and had just kind of arched his back so that he was gazing at Castiel with his head still up and his ass in the air as well.

"Ahh I see we have our first mistake," Dean's eyes widened as he felt 'yogi' Harlow's hands gripping his thighs, "Now see how this man is stiff with his legs too close together and his back curved awkwardly," Dean blushed as he felt all the eyes in the room land on him, "He needs to relax and he is obviously not comfortable currently - he needs his legs to be more apart," Harlow pushed Dean's legs out and Dean swore, "He needs to stop swearing and lower his head," Dean's head was forced down, "And his back needs to be straight to form a perfect Downward Dog."

Everyone began clapping as the 'yogi' released Dean.  
Dean started imagining all the different ways he could murder Harlow.

"Now people, come together with your partners - we are going to see how in tune you all are," Harlow was standing in front of them all again with an indulgent smile stuck on his stupid face, "We're going to start with some couples breathing excercises, Kimberly has kindly offered to assist me in my demonstration." A young blonde woman that bounced on the balls of her feet as she walked quietly slipped into the room with a sweet smile - she sat indian style on a mat facing Harlow who sat as well, mirroring Kimberly.

"You need to be sitting opposite your partner with your legs crossed and your palms flat on the mat," Harlow laid his hands flat by his sides, "Then we are going to begin breathing as one - when I breathe in Kimberly will also breathe in and we exhale at the same time too. This is an excercise of synchronicity and it should make your feel closer to your partner."

"Now Kimberly, inhale," Harlow inhaled and Kimberly mirrored him, they held it for three seconds, "Exhale," Harlow breathed out with Kimberly, "It's as easy as that. Now I want you all sat opposite one another cross legged and I will move among you to monitor your progress."

Castiel moved to sit in front of Dean with his intense stare set on Dean's, "Breathe in." Castiel commanded.

Dean inhaled slowly and watched Castiel's chest rise as he did too, they kept their eyes on one another as they exhaled.  
He felt his shoulders relax, growing calmer as he held Castiel's gaze.  
Dean didn't need to be told when to breathe in again - he did it instictively which made Castiel smile a little.  
As they each exhaled a shudder ran along their spines simultaneously, sparking a surge of energy to zap through Dean.  
It wasn't just the fact that they were gazing intently at each other or that they were breathing in time - it had become something deeper.  
He almost felt as though he could sense what Castiel was feeling and thinking.   
Not like 'Oh my God I can read his mind' more along the lines of getting an impression of it.  
And he could tell Castiel was feeling the same as he was, his eyes had widened slightly and as they continued breathing the sense of connection they were getting only grew.  
It was otherworldly and shocking but it wasn't frightening, it felt brilliant being this in tune.

And all of a sudden there was a new sensation, like they were getting close to climax which sounded so stupid.  
Though at the same time it wasn't stupid at all because this was Castiel and everything with him felt different than any other experience Dean had shared with others in the past.  
They carried on like this - getting closer and closer to whatever magnificent pleasure lingered just over the horizon while time tickedslowly by.  
they came back down to Earth and Dean registered the sound of Harlow's voice.

"Everyone please look at this couple," Harlow was saying loudly, "They have progressed and become truly connected to one another," He was positively jumping for joy, "I think if we'd left them like that any longer they would have acheived mutual tantric climax without even having the need for touch. It's truly spectacular and normally takes couples years to master."

Dean was blushing furiously and a glance in Castiel's direction showed that he was too.  
But Harlow wasn't finished, "I'd like to use the two of you as a learning experience for the rest of the class," He smiled as though this was a treat, "Come up to the front and show the others what you were just doing."

***

"Who knew our eyeball fucking could be so impressive." Dean yawned as he collapsed on to their bed later that afternoon.

Castiel choked on a laugh, "Eyeball fucking," He broke down into hysterics as he joined Dean on the bed - laying his head against Dean's chest when he'd finished laughing. Dean's stomach grumbled loudly, "We should get some food."

"Best idea I've heard all day," Dean stretched to reach the menu and his shoulder clicked loudly, "Ouch - right, what do you want for lunch?"

Castiel let his eyes slide across the menu, "The tofu with garden vegetables sounds good."

Dean made a gagging sound, "Gross," He looked at the menu himself, sighing when he saw the options for lunch, "Guess I'll have the grilled chicken wholemeal wrap with rocket lettuce, plum tomatoes minus the spinach." Disgusting.

"Mmm, sounds good. I think your ateries will thank you for the lack of grease."

"Grease is what keeps them going!" Dean feigned dismay before laughing, "I hope they atleast have beer at this place."

"I doubt that, you'll probably end up with green tea or posh water with cucumbers in it." Castiel grinned when Dean grimaced and reached over for the phone so he could order their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly remembered that Dean had promised Castiel a spa retreat so here it is.  
> I'm still ill and suffering terribly *cries*  
> But I hate not posting at least one chapter.  
> I hope you enjoyed this one, love you all xoxo


	18. For whom the bell tolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W A R N I N G
> 
> Suicide attempt towards the end of the chapter - I'm sorry if it triggers any of you.

The rest of the time spent at the spa was consumed by various treatments involving all sorts of hippie garbage.  
Dean was sure he was going to leave smelling of seaweed and unable to eat greasy foods ever again.

He slung their cases haphazardly into the trunk of the impala and rushed to slide into the driver's side, "We need to stop off for some food, where do you want to eat."

Castiel gaped at him before laughing, "All you think about is your stomach."

"I've been starving all weekend." Dean was pouting, he could feel himself pouting and he knew when he did it made him look like a spoiled child.

"You haven't been starving, it was more of a detox."

"Well, detox over," Dean said loudly, talking over the roar of baby's engine, "I need some pie and a burger or two with a nice beer."

"Dean, it's not even eleven a.m." He turned to meet Castiel's wide stare.

"It's always five somewhere, Cas." 

"Your poor liver." Castiel was shaking his head slowly as Dean pulled out of his space and put the spa in his rearview as quickly as he could manage.

It was like if he got away from it fast enough he would never have to see it again.

***

"I don't see why we can't-" Castiel was cut off abruptly by a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is that," Dean checked his watch, "It's one in the morning."

"Should I open it?" Castiel whispered.

Dean rolled his eyes, "No, I will," He pushed up from their couch and walked slowly over to the door, he felt like he was in some kind of horror movie and Jason Voorhees would be on the other side - he peered through the peephole (something he never normally did) before sighing and opening the door.  
Jack met Dean's gaze and looked down at his feet, shifting nervously.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Dean heard Castiel get up and his bare feet padding across the hardwood as he came to stand at Dean's shoulder.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Castiel was leaning towards Jack, hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Da-Dad kicked me out, I didn't know where to go but I remembered your address and I got a bus and-and-" Jack's voice was barely more than a quiet mumble.

"Why did Luci kick you out?" Castiel was pulling Jack inside as Dean closed the door again.  
Castiel steered him over to the couch.

"Because I..." Jack paused and seemed to be debating whether or not he could tell them the truth, "I was getting high a lot."

Dean almost choked, "Excuse me?"

Castiel gave Dean a dirty look, "Well Luci should understand better than anyone about exploration of the hightened state of mind."

"The what?" Dean laughed but he sobered up as Castiel shot him a glare and mouthed 'Shut up or no sex'.

"It wasn't just that," Jack mumbled, "I like..." Again he seemed to be fighting against telling the whole story, "I like boys and girls."

"Oh..." Castiel let out a long breath that made his shoulders sag - like letting the air out of a Castiel shaped balloon.

"Why does that matter?" Dean asked - being bisexual himself hadn't made Lucifer view him differently when they'd met.

"Because he says it's stupid and I should just pick a team," Jack glared at a spot on the floor, "Like it's that simple," He was becoming more angry, "I thought he could understand the whole thing now. But he just looked at me like I was speaking a different language and then we started fighting and I-I said I was leaving for good."

Castiel looked furious and he shot up from the couch, pulling his mobile out of his pocket as he went - he disappeared into their room.

"Listen Jack, sexuality is a big thing and it scares a lot of people," Dean was gazing at Jack who was unable to keep still, "When I came out as bi my Mom was really supportive but my Dad couldn't understand it at all, we fought over it a lot and I'd always end up either getting hit or storming out. If it hadn't been for my Mom and my brother I don't think I would have stuck around," Dean remembered vividly all the times he'd ended up shouting and fighting with John, "But things work out, my Dad calmed down over the years and he even gave your Uncle shit for not proposing to me first." Dean chuckled lowly.

"When did you know?" Jack asked, eyes finally meeting Dean's - they were the same shade of azure blue as Castiel's.

"When I was a teenager I knew I was attracted to my friend Benny." Dean fought to keep his voice even.

"Did anything happen with Benny?" Jack asked, leaning in towards Dean.

"We kissed but that was as far as it could go - he was killed not long after that. Benny was a great friend and I still miss him a lot." Dean felt tears prick his eyes and coughed.

"I'm sorry he died." Jack mumbled.

"Yeah, so am I."

***

"He's such an arrogant dickhead." Castiel hissed as they lay in bed later that evening.

"A lot of people struggle to accept different sexualities, Cas."

"Yeah but I thought he'd gotten past that and this is his son." His voice grew louder towards the end.

"He's just come to terms with his brother being gay which is a big step," Dean curled closer to Castiel, trying to calm him, "Now he has to wrap his head around a whole new sexuality and the fact that his son isn't straight."

Castiel huffed and turned to face Dean, "I'm going to kick his ass when he comes to pick Jack up."

"Can I film it?" Dean laughed - he stopped when Castiel smacked his arm a little harder than normal.

***

Jack sat at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of him that he'd been picking at for the past forty minutes, he hadn't spoken much aside from saying good morning to both of them.  
When ten a.m. rolled around Castiel announced that he was going to go and get some things from the store and headed out leaving Dean and Jack alone.

"Dean?" Jack mumbled.

"Yeah?" Dean felt the couch dip beside him as Jack sat down.

"What's it like being with a man?"

Oh boy, a nice heavy conversation to start the day with!  
"Well, it's kind of the same as being with a woman."

Jack just stared at Dean in bemusement, "I don't know what that's like either."

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to be giving you the birds and the bee's talk."

"Oh," Jack sounded disappointed, "Why not?"

"Because you're not my kid and I don't want your Dad to be pissed because he thinks I've been filling his son's head with depravity." Dean met Jack's gaze and smiled awkwardly.

Jack was silent for a beat, "I wouldn't tell my Dad about it."

"I'm going to regret this," Dean leant forwards with his hands together inbetween his legs, "When you're with a woman you, erm, put your penis inside her vagina and that's that," He couldn't meet Jack's eyes, "When you're with a man it's a little harder because there's no natural lubrication inside an anus so you have to use lube and then you put your penis in their anus. That's it."

"Does it feel better with a man or woman?"

Jesus Christ...  
"It depends on the person, if you're really connected to them it feels extraordinary but if it's just sex I guess I'd say it feels better with a man...I don't really know."

"Why do you think it feels better with a man? Is that just because of Castiel?" Jack asked.

This kid had a lot of questions - Dean scratched the back of his head, "I think Castiel is the main reason, yeah. I love him a lot but it's deeper than that with us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we click like we were made for eachother, he's the ying to my yang and the peas to my carots...blah blah blah." Stupid fucking answer.

Jack stared off thoughtfully for a moment, "Do you think you could ever..." He trailed off as he met Dean's gaze, his lips parting slightly.

Dean had seen that look a million times before and he slid further away, "Woah there kid, I'm going to say the answer to that question is no."

Jack blushed furiously and abruptly got up from the couch before storming away to the bathroom.  
Well, fuck.

***

Castiel came back around twenty minutes later and Jack was still in the bathroom.  
"Where's Jack?"

Dean took him aside and filled him in on what had happened.  
Castiel stared blankly at him before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"It's really not fucking funny, Cas." Dean was trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"No, it's not," He carried on laughing, "I just can't help it, my nephew tried to make a move on my fiancee."

Dean crossed his arms and waited for Castiel to finish laughing, "I'm glad you find it so funny, I'm in shock here."

"Oh Dean, stop being so dramatic. So he has a crush, he's young and confused about who he is but at least he didn't do anything too bad. He just feels alone and he wants someone to make that go away, you were like that once weren't you?"

Dean thought back to all the one night stands he'd had when he'd been figuring out who he was and trying to cure the emptiness left behind by Benny and the anger from not being fully accepted by his family.  
"Yeah, I guess I can understand it."

"Good," Castiel shook his head and pulled Dean in for a hug, "Because Jack needs us and Luci will be here soon."

"You should go and check on Jack, he's been in the bathroom a long time." No way was Dean going near that situation.

Castiel strolled off down the hall and knocked gently on the bathroom door, "Jack?"  
There was no response so Castiel knocked louder, "Jack?"  
Still nothing.

Dean came to stand beside Castiel as he was twisting the door knob but it was locked from the inside.  
They could hear water running but nothing else.  
"Want me to try and force it?" Dean asked.

"How?" Castiel was staring at him with panic in his eyes.

"I don't know," Dean thought for a moment, "I could try to kick it down."

Castiel nodded and Dean gestured for him to step to the side before kicking against the door.  
It vibrated a little in the frame but didn't budge.  
Dean kicked harder and it flew open to reveal the horror inside.

Jack was laying in the bath tub - still fully clothed with the water pouring over the sides.  
On the floor there was a bottle of prescription pills that had Jack's name on.  
Dean stared at the scene unable to process it properly but Castiel was already rushing towards the bath.  
He turned the faucet off and shouted at Dean, "Come and help me!"

Dean came back to reality and walked to Castiel quickly - helping him haul Jack's body up out of the tub.  
They pulled him out into the lounge and laid him out on the rug.  
Castiel knealt beside him and felt for his pulse, "Oh thank God! He's still got a pulse."

Castiel started checking his air ways and then sat Jack up, "We need to make him throw up, I'll hold him and you stick your fingers down his throat."

"What?" Dean asked thickly.

"You heard me, Dean. Come here and do it now." Castiel commanded.

Dean fell to his knees on Jack's other side and coaxed his mouth further open to stick his fingers down his throat - he tickled them just past Jack's uvula.  
"It's not working, Cas."

"It takes a moment, keep going."

Dean shoved his fingers further back and Jack retched before throwing up - Dean moved his hand out of the way just in time.  
"How many do you think he took?"

"No clue, go and get the bottle of pills so we can give them to the paramedics." Castiel was dialling the emergency services with his phone propped against his shoulder while he stroked his hand up and down Jack's back.

Dean rushed to the bathroom and picked up the half empty bottle of pills.  
Jack had tried to kill himself and it was his fault.  
He'd tried to end his life when it had only just begun because Dean couldn't be tactful and never said the right things.  
If Jack died that blood would be on Dean's hands.  
Just like Benny's was.  
Dean felt like throwing up but instead he took a deep breath and said a quiet prayer.  
Well it was more like a pleading speech in which he asked God or whoever was controlling this shit show of a life to give Jack another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that if you have ever tried to end your life for whatever reason I am here for you and I understand completely - you are NOT alone and you never will be.
> 
> So, this is another hard chapter but I promise after the next we'll get some fluffy Cas and Dean content and we'll meet some more of Castiel's family - woo!
> 
> That's unfortunately all I plan on writing today (I'm still ill and on top of that my womb had decided it's time to throw it's monthly temper tantrum.)
> 
> Love you all xoxo


	19. Don't fear the reaper

Dean had driven behind the ambulance and followed until they reached the hospital.  
Castiel had tried to reach Lucifer but had ended up giving up and rode in the ambulance with Jack.  
The drive was hell for Dean, his mind kept replaying the events that had led up to this moment.  
His brain tortured him with what he should have done and how he could have saved Castiel's nephew from this mess.  
Jack could die.  
And Dean could lose Castiel because of it.  
Hell, he probably would even if Jack lived and he could completely understand that.  
Castiel wouldn't want to be around a man that had failed his nephew so profoundly.  
Dean could feel his heart breaking with every mile that passed them by.

When they finally pulled up in front of the hospital Dean searched for a spot in the lot to park baby in.  
He passed up several spots before he realised what he was doing - he took the next one he saw and almost sprinted through the hospital entrance.  
Dean skidded to a halt in front of the help desk and blurted out Jack's name on auto-pilot.  
The receptionist pointed him in the direction of the intensive care ward where Jack was being treated.

When he stepped inside the busy and noisy room he saw Castiel standing against the wall beside a bed.  
Jack lay under some hospital bedding with tubes sticking out of him.  
It looked horrible.  
Jack's machine was beeping steadily as Dean aproached hesitantly.  
Castiel turned at the sound of Dean's foot steps.  
His cheeks were stained with tears.

Nothing was as heart breaking as the of hopelessness in those big, blue, eyes.  
It was a physical pain that stabbed at Dean's heart.  
He closed the distance between them and pulled Castiel into his arms, whispering quietly against Castiel's ear, "I'm so sorry, baby."

Castiel was shaking with silent sobs in Dean's embrace.  
His fists were balls around the material of Dean's jacket and his tears were seeping through the AC/DC shirt Dean had slung on.  
After what felt like an eternity of standing there holding his fiancee Castiel pulled away and looked Dean in the eyes, "They put him into an induced coma after they pumped his stomach because they said his organs needed time to repair."

Dean just stared back at Castiel, this was serious - if Jack's organs were damaged enough that he'd needed to be placed into a coma it was very serious, "He'll be okay Castiel." Of course they were empty words but Dean hadn't known what else to say.

"I just wish he'd asked for help or said something, I know it's been really tough on him and he's...he's so...so young..." Castiel disolved into tears again and Dean reached out to wipe them away.

"I should have done more, Cas. I should have gone to see what he was doing in the bathroom."

"It's not your fault, you can't blame yourself." Dean lowered his head, unable to look into Castiel's eyes anymore.

Castiel extended a hand and cupped Dean's cheek, rubbing his thumb across it gently, "I should have-"

"You did everything you could, you didn't know what was going to happen. Please don't go to pieces, I need you Dean." Castiel's voice broke as he said Dean's name and it was enough to pull him out of the dark thoughts that were bombarding him.

"I've got you," He met Castiel's gaze again, "I'll always be here for you and Jack will be okay. He's in good hands now."

***

"Lucifer just get your ass here now, Jack needs you and you need to be here for him when he wakes up." Dean listened as Castiel became more and more angry.  
He'd left more than twenty voicemails on his brother's phone and texted him countless times - Castiel was full of rage as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

"I swear to God if that man doesn't get here I'm going to murder him with my bare hands." Castiel hissed, his hands balled into fists by his sides.

"He'll come, it's his son." Dean responded, though he wasn't sure.

Castiel walked back into the ward and over to Jack's bedside, he sank into one of the chairs by the bed and stared at Jack's still form.  
Dean took the seat beside him and they shared a look that allowed endless emotions and unsaid words to flow between them.  
The peace of the moment was interrupted by the sound of shouting coming from the coridoor behind the ward doors.  
Dean strained to hear what was being said and heard a gruff sounding woman's voice with a slight accent that Dean couldn't quite place, she sounded quite stern.

"Where is he you abomination! You will tell me now."

Another raised voice answered, though it was a very measured tone - someone was trying to talk this woman down, "Ma'am you need to go to the front desk, he has two visitors and we don't allow any more than that at one time-"

He was interrupted by a second voice, this time it was a male voice and it was lighter with a teasing undertone, "Surely you could just slip us in," There was a pause as the person presumably read a name tag, "Uhm, Travis. Come on, we'll be so quiet you'll just think we're a few more coma patients."

The woman was shouting in what sounded like Russian now and Dean glanced at Castiel who had gone white, "Do you think thats...you know?"

Castiel was silent and as still as a man made of marble, when he spoke his voice was muffled and croaky, "I think that's my Mama and Gabe."

Dean strained to listen again, there were more voices now.

Another man spoke, his voice a sarcastic drawl, "You can either let us past and get this situation resolved or we can force our way past and deal with the consequences later - either way we're getting into that ward and I'm seeing my nephew."

Castiel hissed into Dean's ear, "I think that was Balthazar."  
Dean nodded his head and went back to listening.

"I will report you," It was Castiel's Mom again, "I will report you to your superior for not letting us see a dying family member."

Castiel rolled his eyes at that and stood, he strode over to the doors and flung them open, "Mama, vy vyzyvayete stsenu."

Dean quickly rushed to Castiel's side and looked from one face to the next.  
Castiel's Mom had dark red hair, the same wide azure blue eyes, tight lips and was wearing a grey blazer with a white blouse and grey trousers.  
The man standing on her left was smirking, his eyes were the color of liquid amber and he was dressed in a green jacket with a dark button down shirt and some dark denim jeans.  
And then there was the man on her right, his hair was two or three shades darker than his Mom's and his eyes weren't as bright - he's raised his eyebrows at Castiel's appearance and the corners of his lips were twitching as though he wanted to smile or laugh. He was dressed in a black suit with a purple shirt beneath.

"Castiel," The woman hissed bitterly, "Ya dumayu, vy prichina, po kotoroy nam ne razresheno videt' Jack."

"Speak English." Castiel replied, quickly glancing sideways at Dean before letting his eyes return to his Mom's.

"Why are you stopping me from seeing my Grand child, do you want to cause your Mama pain?" She had taken a couple of steps towards Castiel and was staring his down.

"I am not stopping you from doing anything, if we hadn't found Jack you wouldn't have a grand child right now."

A fire seemed to blaze behind Castiel's Mom's eyes, "You dare to talk to me like that! I brought you into the world, I struggled for twelve hours giving birth to you and you repay me by being a heathen and now you are acting like I am nothing. I gave you everything."

Castiel didn't back down and Dean bit his lip nervously, "Yes, you gave birth to me but then you abandoned me when I was laying in my own hospital bed. Go in if you must, I'm leaving with my fiancee and you can deal with trying to get hold of Lucifer."

"Castiel there's no need to leave." The shorter of his brother's had stepped forwards and Dean easily connected the voice to the face - this was Gabriel.

"I'm not staying if I'm going to be insulted, Gabe." Castiel responded, his eyes still fixed on his Mom.

"Ah, you know Mama if she's not insulting someone she gets cranky-" The woman in question smacked her son in the back of the head with a loud thump.

"I am being disrespected by two of my sons now." She glared at Gabriel and he grinned a little before holding up a hand and taking a couple of steps back.

"Mama, ya ne khotel vas ne uvazhat'." He'd adopted a soothing tone when he addressed her and Dean raised an eyebrow when Gabriel winked at him behind his Mom's back.

"Enough of this madness, I am going in to see my grand son and you," She pointed at Castiel, "Will behave better when I see you again."

***

"So that was your Mom then..." Dean sipped at the terrible vending machine coffee Gabriel had bought for him.

"Her name is Naomi." Castiel stated, he was staring at the wall as though it had killed him in a previous life.

"Good to know," Dean propped his feet up on the coffee table in the family waiting room they were in, "Do you want me to see if I can reach Lucifer now?"

Castiel just shrugged in response and Dean looked at his hand - he'd written Lucifer's number there this morning in case Castiel's phone died and he had to use a pay phone or something.  
Dean dialled the number and was relieved when Lucifer finally answered, "Did you get Castiel's messages, Lucifer?"

"No, I've been stuck in traffic all morning - I was just about to ring and tell him I'd be a little late." Lucifer answered, he sounded irritated.

"You need to come to the hospital instead of our apartment, Jack's in a coma." Dean tried to keep his voice even but he could feel some of the sadness seeping into his tone.

There was a pause, "What?"

"Jack is in the hospital, you need to come now." Dean looked at Castiel who was still staring at the wall.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

There was a click as Lucifer hung up.  
"He's coming Castiel." Dean tried to smile but his face wouldn't work properly.

Castiel just nodded once before turning to meet Dean's gaze, "Maybe we should leave then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy and ill that I haven't posted and that sucks.  
> This is just a small chapter but we finally got to meet the family - woooooo!  
> I tried to do them all justice, hopefully my efforts were successful.  
> I promise tomorrow evening there will be more than just a tiny chapter and a lot of family drama.
> 
> Love you all xoxo


	20. You and me forever

Of course they didn't leave, neither of them could silence the harsh shouts of guilt that were ringing through their minds.  
They each just sat in silence, gazing at one another in the quiet room. The only sounds were the ticking of the clock on the wall and the drone of a fan as it slowly blew air across the small space.  
And though the room was quiet and they were silent Dean's mind was screaming at him louder than ever.  
He couldn't escape the evil words his own brain was shrieking at him and he truly didn't believe he deserved to be able to quiet them, he was still adamant that this entire situation was his fault and nothing anyone could do or say would ever be able to alter that.  
A big part of him wished Castiel would shout and scream at him, confirm what Dean's mind was telling him and provide some kind of release or something like that.  
He was torturing himself.

The door opened slowly and a doctor walked in holding a clipboard, "Mr. Novak?" She asked, looking between both of them.

"Castiel," Castiel stood and his eyes were scanning the doctor's face as though he'd be able to gain some clue. Dean stood to stand beside Castiel but kept his eyes on his own feet - he couldn't stand to look at their faces if there was any bad news, "Is Jack okay?"

"Jack is perfectly fine, we've woken him up and his stats are fantastic," She smiled brightly though neither Castiel nor Dean returned the smile, "We're going to keep him in for another night for observations and then we'll discharge him."

Dean could feel relief coursing through him, Jack was fine and he hadn't died because of Dean.  
Though he still felt bad he managed to meet Castiel's gaze as the doctor left the room.  
As the stared at one another a chill ran up Dean's spine and in one fluid step Castiel was on him.  
His hands were everywhere, touching and feeling every inch of Dean's torso and then his ass as well - Castiel's blunt nails dug into the flesh of Dean's cheeks through the denim of his jeans.  
It was the desperate kiss of two men who'd almost lost so very much so many times, it was packed with pain that rang out through their bodies like a sad melody.  
And Dean was as desperate as Castiel was as he tasted his fiancee's mouth and let his rough palms caress the familiar shape of him.  
It wasn't sexual in the sense that it was building or leading to sex, it was their connection being amplified by their physical contact - a dance between them that they both knew all too well.  
They only broke apart when air was needed and that was for mere seconds before their lips were melded together once again.

Both of them jumped when they heard someone whooping and laughing in delight.  
Dean almost toppled over as he spun on his heel to face the intruder and the source of the noise, instantly on high alert.  
Naomi, Gabriel and Balthazar stood in the doorway - the door was still open and Naomi looked as though she was either about to throw up or beat the hell out of someone.  
Gabriel was grinning from ear to ear and still laughing.  
Balthazar was smirking and as Dean looked at him he winked slyly.

"I can not believe you are doing that here." Naomi spat out, storming further into the room and standing almost toe to toe with Castiel.

"We just found out that Jack is fine and you're worried because your son was happy about that and kissing his fiancee?" Castiel responded, his eyes slightly narrowed and seemingly glowing a little.

"Your fiancee," Naomi scoffed, "You people should not be allowed to marry."

Gabriel and Balthazar stepped inside now, Gabriel grabbed his Mom's elbow and tugged her back a few steps before speaking, "Mama, we are not stuck in the middle ages anymore. It is the 21st century and people are allowed to marry whoever they want, you should be happy for Castiel. He managed to find someone in this messed up world and they're happy together." Dean gaped at Gabriel but he was staring into his Mom's eyes.

"I am not happy to see a son of mine being sinful." She hissed loudly.

"And I am not happy that my so called Mama can't accept me for who I am." Castiel shouted, his hands balled into fists.

Balthazar rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Here we go, Mama vs. Castiel round two."

"You dare to talk to me like that!" Naomi screamed indignantly, "I am your Mama and I deserve your respect."

"You deserve nothing from me or from my fiancee," Castiel glared, "I am marrying this amazing man and I am doing it with or without your approval."

Dean tried to make himself as small as possible as Naomi rounded on him, "You think you are good enough for my son? You think you can corrupt him and make him do sinful things that no man should do? It goes against God."

"Actually Mama," Gabriel chimed up, "It goes against your God, not every religion is opposed to homosexuality."

Balthazar chuckled quietly and shook his head as Naomi shot Gabriel a look that could kill, "It goes against everything that is natural, you are meant to be with a woman and you are meant to make babies. How can you make babies with a man?"

"We've already worked that one out so you don't need to worry yourself about it," Castiel pulled Dean in to him, snaking his arm around his waist, "We're planning on using a surrogate mother."

"You would bring a child up in such sin?" Naomi was turning a nasty, blotchy, red color due to anger.

"Yes and if that child decides it wants to be straight I won't treat it any differently because I'm not a massive cu-"

Dean cut Castiel off before he said something that would get them both killed, "We're leaving, tell Jack we're happy that he's alright."

Lucifer stormed in at that moment, his mouth was twisted into a sneer, "No thanks to you." He was glaring at Dean and Castiel.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Castiel shouted back at him, taking a step towards his brother as he spoke.

"You corrupted my only son," Lucifer stepped closer too, looking like he was going to kill Castiel, "You've tarnished him and you've made him just as much of a fuck up as you are! Everything you've touched has turned to shit Castiel, you finished off our Grandparents, you broke our family and now you've made my son into...into some kind of fag!"

Dean saw red, his body was trembling and before he realised what he was doing he'd stepped between Castiel and Lucifer and his fist had connected with Lucifer's jaw.  
Lucifer staggered backwards and clutched at his face before lashing out at Dean, his punched him square in the mouth sending Dean tumbling backwards.  
But Dean could take a punch and he wasn't going to stand by and watch Castiel being spoken to like that - not by someone that was meant to be his brother.  
He pulled back and punched Lucifer again, as hard as he possibly could.  
Lucifer dropped but got back to his feet again, he glared at Dean and then at Castiel, "Still can't fight your own battles." Lucifer's teeth were covered in fresh blood which gave him the appearance of a vampire.

"Fuck you." Castiel replied as he looked at his Mom and then his brother, Lucifer, "Fuck both of you, don't come near me or my family again and I hope you have the decency to at least try treating Jack better than you did me," He turned to Dean, "Come on baby, let's go home and do 'fag' things together."

Dean let Castiel lead him past his Mom and brothers and took one last parting glance at the room as they left.  
Gabriel was grinning as he tried to hide his amusement.  
Balthazar was smirking and looking at Gabriel in delight.  
Naomi and Lucifer were both glaring at Dean.  
He heard Gabriel whisper (loudly) to Gabriel, "It's about time our little Castiel stood up to them."

***

The whole situation at the hospital seemed to push Castiel into wedding planning as though it was now or never.  
Their entire apartment was full of wedding magazines, endless brochures for different wedding locations, fabric samples, magaiznes solely devoted to wedding cakes and bouquets.  
He'd sit cross legged on the floor all evening leafing through one magazine after another and cutting out the various things he liked the look of which he'd then stick into a scrapbook.  
Dean tried to help but Castiel soon got tired of his input and declared that he'd handle it all on his own.  
Castiel was distant a lot of the time now and Dean could understand but that didn't mean it hurt any less.  
He tried as hard as he could to get Castiel to talk about what was bothering him but he always brushed it off by saying there was nothing wrong.

"Want to help me decorate the tree?" Dean was hopeful that Castiel might snap away from his wedding planning long enough for Dean to coax some answers out of him.

"Huh?" Castiel replied, his eyes were still glued on the magazine in front of him.

"Do you want to help me decorate the tree, Cas?"

"Oh, err, yeah just give me about twenty minutes and then we'll do it together." He still hadn't looked at Dean and it was ripping his heart in two.

"Cas?" Dean whispered.

"Mmm?" 

"You don't blame me, do you?" Dean's voice was shaky and he felt cold despite the heating being on full.

Finally Castiel looked up at him and his eyes were wide with sorrow, he stood and walked the short distance towards Dean.  
When they were near enough Castiel extended his hand and cupped Dean's cheek - Dean leant into the caress and felt it pump warmth into his very core.  
"Dean, I don't blame you for anything," Castiel sounded heartbroken, "I've been so consumed with my own feelings and thoughts that I've been neglecting you and that's really not fair. I'm a dick for making you think you'd done something wrong because you haven't and I know how badly you must have been hurting," Castiel's eyes were brimming with tears now and Dean felt his throat getting tight, "You're the most important person in my life and I'm going to do my best to make sure you know that every single day from now on."  
Castiel bundled Dean up into his arms and carried him to their bedroom, he set Dean down on the bed and slowly pulled the sweater he was wearing over his head, "You're my family," He unzipped Dean's jeans and worked them over his hips, "And you're everything I want and need," Those piercing blue eyes never left Dean's, "I'm so incredibly lucky you came into my life."  
Castiel undressed himself much faster and pulled Dean up to the head of the bed before throwing back the covers and crawling in on his side - Dean did the same and Castiel pulled him in for a tight embrace.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and gazed into his eyes, "Do you really mean all of that?"

Castiel smiled, some of his old self shinning through, "Of course I do."

They curled closer with their hands gliding over eachother's skin, never breaking eye contact.  
Dean sighed in contentment and let his eyes slide closed as he nestled his face in the crook of Castiel's neck.  
Castiel pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Dean's head before murmuring, "Ty i ya navsegda."  
Dean slid into a blissful sleep for the first time since they'd left the hospital with Castiel holding him throughout the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slacking and I feel awful for it but it's been one thing after the other here.  
> I'm still ill (thanks auto-immune disease!) and I have an appointment with my dentist to look forward to next week...yay...
> 
> I'm not going to post any more chapters tonight unfortunately because I fully intend on going to sleep - I'm exhausted and super drained.  
> But tomorrow I'm giving you something special :D
> 
> If you guys want any other characters to make an appearance I'd be happy to add them.  
> As always, thanks for reading and I love you all xoxo


	21. Connection

Dean placed the last of the glass ornaments on the tree and stood back to admire his handy work, it looked pretty good and Castiel had done a good job with his ornaments too.  
They'd tried to space them evenly apart but there was quite a few baubles which meant it did seem a tad cluttered - though it wasn't a bad thing, it looked like they'd each poured a little of themselves into the tree.  
Sammy had invited them to his new house (he'd moved to be closer to everyone to make things easier once the little one arrived) and they were due to arrive around midnight this evening. They'd spend the night there and tomorrow they would wake up and open all of the gifts together something Dean and Sammy hadn't done together since Dean went off to college.  
Castiel seemed to be excited about it all, claiming that he'd gotten Dean an amazing gift - though when Dean begged him to tell him he had firmly told him it was a secret and he'd have to wait, adding that Dean was the most impatient man he knew.

They still had a fair few hours before they had to leave and Dean gazed into Castiel's eyes as they stood in the glow of the tree lights.  
He couldn't help the spark of arousal that flared in his crotch as he looked his fiancee over - Castiel was wearing an absolutely hideous Christmas jumper that he somehow managed to look adorable in and his jaw was thick with stubble.  
Castiel let his eyes flick over Dean's body as well as Dean watched him, he licked his lips slowly when his eyes fell upon Dean's crotch which caused Dean's cock to twitch in response.  
That was all Dean really needed, he closed the distance between them and kissed Castiel - it was slow and sweet, a tender caress of lips full of heat with the lingering taste from the eggnog they'd drank earlier in the evening slightly masking the familiar taste of Castiel.  
His hands found the back of his fiancee's head and he threaded his fingers in the mass of unkempt hair he found there while he slid his tongue into Castiel's mouth, their breaths were becoming more shallow as the kiss continued to deepen and grow hotter.

However it seemed Castiel could not stand the slow teasing of Dean's tongue and he picked Dean up bodily, backing him up against the wall in the lounge.  
Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel's back and dug his heels in as he continued their unbroken kiss, he moved one of his hands to the back of Castiel's neck and splayed his fingers out across the flesh there  
Castiel ground his hips and rubbed their crotches together in a teasing manner, causing Dean to gasp which turned into a groan when Castiel bit at his lower lip.  
It wasn't different to any of the other times but it was the familiarity of their closeness that was better than anything else Dean had experienced, it was purest love and sheer trust that they shared which seeped into the kiss and the way their hands moved across each other's clothed bodies.  
Dean felt as though he could feel Castiel's fingers going through his body, touching and healing places within himself that were damaged by the years he'd spent without Castiel in his life.  
Castiel was a part of Dean, he had his own space that he'd carved inside his chest and Dean knew that if he ever lost Castiel that space would be a void that could never be filled.

Castiel slid his slightly chilled fingers beneath Dean's sweater and let them climb along his spine causing Dean to shudder and tremble against him.  
He licked into the sweet heat of Castiel's mouth and relished that heavenly taste that he loved so much - Castiel groaned lowly and bobbed his hips against Dean again making him whine.  
Dean broke their kiss, pulling away just slightly to whisper, "Take me."  
Castiel lost no time carrying him into the bedroom, he laid Dean out gently and pulled his terrible jumper over his head before stripping out of his jeans and boxers.  
Dean mirrored him, stripping himself bare before gazing into those big blue eyes and widening his legs to allow Castiel space.  
He watched Castiel crawl atop him, their hardened cocks brushing together and making each of them gasp.

Castiel held Dean's eye contact as he lowered his head to kiss and nip at one of Dean's nipples.  
Dean let his eyes slide closed briefly as those shapely lips sucked at his flesh - it felt like heaven and made his head spin.  
Castiel carried on going lower and lower, kissing at Dean's hip bones languidly before he finally let his mouth enclose around Dean's cock - swallowing him all the way down hungrily.  
He gazed down into Castiel's eyes as he slowly moved his head up and down - moans he couldn't hold back burst free from his lips as he watched the man he loved worshipping his cock with his mouth.  
Castiel moaned around his length and Dean bucked his hips involuntarily, the head of his cock hitting against the back of Castiel's throat as a groan left him - Castiel took everything he had and reached down to fondle Dean's balls.

Dean let out a string of curse words as Castiel reached further back and stroked at the skin between his balls and asshole, his hips jerked wildly as sparks of electricity shot along his spine.  
Castiel swirled his tongue around him before letting him slide from his lips with a soft pop - he stared into Dean's eyes, something akin to adoration shinning amongst the blue.  
He crawled up and pressed his lips to Dean's again, a slow and steady dance that they performed with their mouths in synchronicity.  
After a while Castiel broke the kiss and his breath fanned out across Dean's lips as he spoke, "Tell me what you want."

Dean lent in and nibbled at a spot on Castiel's jaw below his ear before moving so his lips were hovering just above his ear, "I want you to make love to me."

Castiel reached beneath the pillow on his side of the bed and pulled out the bottle of lube they had taken to keeping there, it was cherry flavored and surprisingly it was actually pretty damn close to tasting like cherries.  
He turned Dean so that he was laying on his front - grabbing a pillow and sliding it beneath Dean's abdomen as he went so Dean's ass was elevated slightly. He then bent and pressed an open mouthed kiss to one of Dean's ass cheeks.  
Castiel coated Dean's rim in the cherry lube and then set to work coating the inside by sliding his index finger in and out of Dean's hole - Dean whined and rutted against the mattress when Castiel's finger brushed against his prostate.  
When Castiel was sure Dean's hole was thoroughly coated he slid a ways down the bed and parted Dean's ass cheeks before burying his face in between - his tongue trailed around Dean's rim causing him to cry out in pleasure.

Castiel slid his tongue past Dean's entrance and fucked his hole with his rigid tongue.  
Dean's fists curled around the comforter he was laying on and then relaxed again as Castiel continued eating his ass - Castiel took his sweet time when he rimmed Dean, he relished in the pleasure it gave Dean and Castiel enjoyed it. But it wasn't just that, Dean knew Castiel loved it more because Dean was giving himself over completely, trusting Castiel and giving him a part of himself that he could enjoy so thoroughly. It was one of the things that Dean thought made their bond so intense, they were fully open to each other in every way possible and neither one of them ever wanted that to stop - their connection ran so deeply that he believed it had been there for his entire life without him knowing. As though they'd literally been made to be together or carved from the same source, they were so in tune and close that it couldn't be explained any other way.  
Castiel had a different theory, he liked to believe that there were past lives and alternate universes and said that they were so close in this one because it was destiny - he also believed they were close in all other universes too, together in everything they did and sharing the same level of trust they shared here. Dean had told him that he was a hippy but he'd secretly liked Castiel's theory, it resonated with him and made him feel calm for some reason.

Castiel groaned against Dean's hole, sending vibrations through his tongue and up inside Dean that made him tremble and moan breathlessly.  
He flipped Dean on to his front and coated his hole in more of the lube before slathering his thick cock in it as well, Dean watched him with eager eyes and a hunger that ran deep in his bones.  
Castiel pulled Deans legs up and placed them together on one of his shoulders before pushing his cock past his entrance slowly - Castiel's eyes fluttered closed as he breathed out a ragged breath, he moaned out, "I love how you feel around me."

Dean reached up and cupped Castiel's cheek, he opened his eyes again and gazed down at him, "I love how you feel inside of me." Dean responded.

Castiel began slowly thrusting in and out as Dean dragged blunt nails along the planes of Castiel's back.  
They continued gazing at each other, breathing as one and completely in sync - Dean felt like he was about to have an out of body experience and his heart was pounding in his chest.  
An energy passed between them and they each sighed in unison, they were lost in one another and nothing else mattered - their minds were blank as they carried on their pace, delicious moans sounding out that left their mouths together in perfect harmony.  
Dean could feel the energy glowing through him and knew Castiel could feel it too without needing to ask, they had shared this only once before when they were at that Yoga class and it was better than anything Dean had known.  
He could feel his climax building but he could hold it and hover on the cusp letting himself drink it all in and shuddering in time with Castiel, he knew he was holding it too and it was so phenominal.

Dean breathed out, "Cum for me." And Castiel hissed lowly as he began squirting hot cum inside of Dean.  
They came together with Dean's cum painting their chests as his cock lay pinned between them.  
But there was more and their eyes widened as the climax continued, growing in strength with every second that passed and crashing in waves across them both.  
There were no words for how amazing it felt, it was otherworldly and euphoric.  
Dean could feel Castiel's cock throbbing inside of his hole as his muscles continued to tighten and then relax, his own cock was twitching in time with the elecrtic that zapped through every cell in his body.  
He felt another orgasm rolling in and it blended with the first seemlessly, causing Dean to moan loudly in time with Castiel.  
They couldn't stop now they'd started and it was a better high than any drug, it was sheer and undiluted pleasure that rang out through their bodies like angel song.

Finally they came down and Castiel remained buried inside of Dean as he collapsed forwards, his hands held Dean's face as they continued gazing into each other's eyes.  
Castiel sounded breathless, "What on Earth was that?" He asked, his lips pulling up into a blissed out smile.

"I have no idea but it was amazing." Dean pulled Castiel in for a long and deep kiss, his fingers threading amongst his fiancee's hair again.

***

"Better late than never, big bro." Sammy laughed loudly and pulled Dean into a one armed hug.

Dean pulled away and grinned at him, he felt drunk in the come down from what he'd just experienced with Castiel - Sammy eyed him with an arched eyebrow, "Did you and Castiel already start on the booze?"

Castiel siddled up to Dean, his arm snaking around his waist - he wore a thoroughly blissed out expression and his eyes were a little too wide, "No, we're not drunk."

Jessica giggled as she stepped up beside Sammy and tiptoed to whisper something in his ear, Sammy went beet red and scrunched his face up before looking between his older brother and Castiel, "Remind me to get some tips from you two." Jessica smacked his arm firmly and glared at him though the look didn't reach her eyes and Dean saw her grinning widely as she walked away.

Sammy followed after his very pregnant fiancee and Dean held back with Castiel in the hall, "Do you feel kind of-"

Castiel cut him off, "High?"

"Oh thank God, it's not just me," Dean giggled (like a little school girl), "I feel like I just got given morphine mixed with laughing gas or something."

Castiel started laughing loudly as they walked through to the cozy lounge.  
Sammy and Jess' tree was a lot taller than there's was (but to be honest Sammy was a giant so he needed the extra inches) and they had fewer baubles but it was pretty and the twinkling lights looked like they were blinking fairies in the warm glow of the candle lit room.  
Sammy handed Dean and Castiel a beer each and they all sat on the plush couch talking and joking while the a Christmas went ignored while it played on the large tv.  
Jessica was sat in Sammy's lap nursing a mug of hot chocolate that she had clucthed in both of her hands and one of Sammy's hands was laid flat against her stomach subconciously protecting their unborn child.

"Want me to show you two to the spare room?" Jess asked, getting ready to stand up.

"Baby, I'll show them," He slid out from beneath Jess and let her have his seat - it was actually pretty graceful for someone as tall as Sammy, "You get comfortable and when I come back down I'll give you a foot rub and clean up."

Jess smiled at Sammy as though he'd just told her he'd bought her an entire planet for herself and sipped at her hot chocolate as Sammy led his brother and Castiel up the stairs.  
He pushed open the first door they came to and led them inside before turning to face them and speaking in a low voice, "So how did you guys do it?"

Dean choked and Castiel giggled, "Do what Sammy?"

"The multiple orgasm thing." Sammy responded with an eye roll.

"We have no idea, it just happened. But when we were on the spa retreat we had a couples yoga class and the Yogi made us do this breathing excercise that made us feel a little bit of what we felt tonight." Castiel answered matter-of-factly.

"Yogi bear." Dean mumbled and then burst out laughing.

"Jesus, I've never seen you this...happy," Sammy laughed along with his brother before directing his attention back to Castiel, "So what was the breathing thing?"

"We had to sit opposite each other with our legs crossed and breath in and out at the exact time while we stared into each other's eyes." Castiel smiled sweetly as he let his gaze land on Dean.

"That sounds pretty awkward but I'll give it a go," Sammy stepped back over the threshold, "Goodnight love birds and you'd better be quiet if you decide to do any more of your multiple orgasm stuff because I can't think of anything more disgusting than hearing what my brother sounds like when he cums."  
And with that he was gone, his footsteps creaked on the stairs as he went back down to his pregnant fiancee.

Castiel shut the door quietly and led Dean over to the double bed Sammy and Jess had set up for them - he undressed Dean slowly and Dean did the same, slowly stripping Castiel bare.  
When they were both completely naked Castiel pulled Dean down so he was laying on top of him and pulled the covers over both of them, "Kiss me." He breathed out and Dean lowered his lips to his, kissing him slowly and sweetly.  
He still felt the energy from earlier coursing through him and a tight knot of heat nestled low in his gut, it flared as he continued kissing his fiancee and spiked with every caress they shared.  
He could feel another orgasm budding just from touching and being this close and Castiel bit back a soft moan which told Dean he was experiencing the same sensation.  
They didn't make any move to make the kiss more sexual, they just basked in the shared ambience of the afterglow.

***

Dean's phone beeped and he opened his eyes blearily, reaching over for it - it was little after 3am and it was an unfamiliar number.

No caller ID;  
I'm sorry about what happened Dean and I'm sorry my Dad blames you for what happened.  
I wanted to wish you and Uncle Castiel a merry Christmas and let you know that I'm well.  
If you two can forgive me I'd be happy to meet up with you both again, I miss you both and you're very important to me.  
Hope you have a great Christmas, Jack.

Dean nudged Castiel who nestled deeper into his pillow mumbled in Russian, "Wake up Cas, I got a text from Jack."

Castiel opened one eye and peered at Dean, "What time is it?"

"Just after 3am."

"What did he say?" Castiel's other eye opened and he yawned a little.

Dean handed over his phone so Castiel could read the text.  
Castiel sighed and handed the phone back with a sad smile stretching his lips, "Would you be okay with seeing Jack again?" He spoke softly.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, of course," He rubbed one of his thumbs across Castiel's cheek, "He's family and I want him to know that I forgive him."

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel's smile widened, "We'll call him tomorrow and arrange for him to meet us."

Dean placed his phone back on the bedside table and pulled Castiel into his arms as he let his eyes slide closed again, "It'll be good to clear the air."

Castiel hummed in agreement and pressed a kiss to Dean's neck before his gentle snores filled the room again.  
Dean smiled sleepily as he pressed a kiss to the top of Castiel's head and whispered into his hair, "Ya lyublyu tebya." He'd learned how to say 'I love you' in Russian just for Castiel and he'd waited until now to say it because he wasn't sure if he was pronouncing it right.

Castiel stirred and mumbled in his sleep, "Ya lyublyu tebya yeshche bol'she."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAS AND DEAN FOREVER AND FOREVER A HUNDRED YEARS CAS AND DEAN CAS AND DEAN RUNNIN AROUND AND CAS AND DEAN TIME ALL DAY LONG FOREVER A HUNDRED DAYS CAS AND DEAN A HUNDRED TIMES OVER AND OVER CAS AND DEAN ADVENTURES DOT COM WWW CAS AND DEAN EVERY MINUTE CAS AND DEAN DOT COM OVER AND OVER A HUNDRED TIMES CAS AND DEAN ...
> 
> (Hands up if you get that reference)
> 
> Okay so there was so much smut in this chapter and I am 100% not sorry because it showed just how deeply Castiel and Dean love each other.  
> Also Sam asking them for tips was just so funny haha.
> 
> Next chapter we'll be seeing some new faces and fingers crossed I managed to either post that tonight or tomorrow.
> 
> Love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter xoxo


	22. Heart shaped box

Dean rolled on to his side to face Castiel, slowly brushing the stray strands of black hair from his forehead - he let his eyes roam over the canvas of his face, taking in every single line and commiting them to memory. He caressed the small frown lines that were visible on Castiel's forehead and let his fingers creep down his temple and across to the barely there bags beneath his eyes, a sign of two many nights of grading papers or perhaps it was the result of all the nights they'd spent making love.  
Dean smiled to himself as brushed the tips of his fingers over the ridge of Castiel's cheek bones and rubbed gently at Castiel's full lower lip - the lips that had kissed him more times than he could count over the entire expanse of his skin, layering him in loving kisses.  
Castiel sighed and his lips parted a little, Dean leant forwards and pressed a heated kiss to those heavenly lips - he tasted of mint toothpaste and warmth, there was no trace of morning breath whatsoever.

"Hmm," Castiel hummed as Dean pulled away, his eyes were still closed and he was still breathing evenly which told Dean his love was still in the realm of dreams, "Pochemu vy ostanovilis'?"

Dean smirked, Castiel mostly spoke in Russian when he was asleep, very tired or stressed.  
In the beginning he had simply thought it was hot that Castiel spoke Russian but now it made his heart swell each time he heard it - he loved how the words sounding leaving Castiel's lips. They were just as much a part of Dean as Castiel was now.  
He bent in once again and kissed Castiel deeper now, sliding his tongue inside his mouth and exploring every inch of that wet cavern.  
Dean could never have enough of him, there would never be enough time for him to worship Castiel for all that he is.  
A soft tap at the door made Dean pull away with a low groan, Castiel twitched a little and murmured something unintelligible under his breath.

Dean slid from the bed and pulled his boxers on before opening the door a crack, Jess was smiling at him - she was wearing a plain red turtleneck, a knit checkered skirt and red tights. She'd also piled her hair atop her hair and threaded tinsel through the bun at the top. Her voice was quiet and soft as she spoke, "Is Castiel still sleeping?"

Dean returned her smile, "Yeah, I'll wake him up now though."

"Okay, Sam made me come and get you two because he wants to open the presents," She rolled her eyes, "He's an overgrown child."

Dean laughed quietly, "He certainly is. We'll see you down stairs in a few minutes, okay?"

She nodded and grinned widely as she slowly made her way to the stairs again.  
Dean turned and looked at his sleeping fiancee, he was curled beneath the bedding with his arm trailing over Dean's side of the bed. His cheeks were tinged pink, his full lips were still parted and his hair was an absolute mess - it was easily the cutest thing Dean had ever seen and he felt his heart swell inside his ribcage.  
He quietly rummaged around in his duffle until he found his camera, he grinned as he snapped the photo of the man he had given his entire being to - he stowed the camera away again and cleared his throat as he made his way back over to the bed, he slid beneath the bedding and soon found Castiel's cock.  
Dean teased the tip with his tongue and heard Castiel's sharp intake of breath.

"Dean..." Castiel moaned, his hips bucking as Dean licked and sucked at the head of his cock.

"Yeah?" Dean responded, smirking as he fondled Castiel's balls.

Castiel pulled the covers off of them both, revealing Dean between his thick thighs lapping at the precum that was beading in his slit.  
His blue eyes were darker than usual and lidded as he watched Dean - they maintained eye contact as Dean slowly slid Castiel's thick length into his mouth.  
Castiel groaned and thrust into Dean's mouth causing him to gag a little which only made Castiel groan more, "I need to feel you."

Dean let Castiel pull him up so he was straddling his lap, smiling as he looked down into those lust filled eyes, "I was trying to wake you up with a blowjob."

"Well, I want more." Castiel pinched at one of Dean's nipples and Dean bit his own lower lip hard enough to split it.

Dean groped around beneath the pillow and found the travel sized bottle of lube, he coated his hand and reached back to rub it against his own hole.  
Castiel watched him, lips parted and eyes never leaving Dean's face as he watched him finger his own hole. When Dean stopped Castiel shook his head, "Don't stop, you're so beautiful."

He started again, plunging his finger inside himself and hissing when he brushed at his own prostate - his eyes fluttered closed as he picked up the pace.  
Castiel's hand closed around Dean's cock and he started stroking it in time with Dean's movements, making Dean swear quietly as the combined stimulation crashed over him.  
It was becoming too much or not enough - Dean couldn't decide whether he needed it to stop or if he wanted it to turn into much more.   
Castiel decided for him as he dragged the nails of his free hand down Dean's chest, that added sensation was like gasoline being poured over the fire inside Dean, "Fuck me," He gasped and moaned as Castiel continued to stroke him, "Fuck me please, Cas."

Castiel grabbed the lube and slicked his length with it while Dean leant back, placing his hands on Castiel's thighs and giving him access to his hole.  
He watched as Castiel sucked his lip into his mouth, his gaze hot as he looked Dean over - then Dean was moaning as Castiel slammed his cock inside him.  
Dean quivered and trembled as Castiel held him still so he could drill into his asshole fast and hard.  
It was so far apart from what they'd shared yesterday, it was fast and sweaty instead of tender and sweet. It was desperate and full of moans that were almost screams.  
Castiel changed their position, moving Dean so that he was on all fours on the bed and pushing into him once again from behind.  
The sound of slick flesh slapping against flesh was accompanied by low growls and whines, Dean stroked his own cock in time with the relentless pounding.  
And then they were both coming undone, both of them screaming each other's names.  
Castiel laughed breathlessly, "That was one hell of a wake up call."

Dean was still trying to regain his breath but he managed to choke out a reply, "Merry Christmas."

***

"We could hear you two down here." Sammy was knealt beside the tree with Jess perched on the arm of the couch.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean walked over and took a seat opposite Jess, pulling Castiel into his lap as he went.

"Yeah, I have no clue either." Castiel smirked and winked at Dean.

Sammy rolled his eyes and started reading gift tags before stacking the presents into individual piles. Jess' was the biggest but Castiel's wasn't far behind and Dean smiled to himself when he thought about all the things he'd bought for his fiancee.  
They went around in a circle, taking it in turns to unwrap a present.  
Sammy unwrapped a large box that had been very neatly wrapped from Castiel, inside was the entire encyclopedia of law in the united states. Sammy grinned and got up to hug Castiel tightly before returning to his spot at the foot of the tree.  
Next was Jess and she unwrapped a parcel containing a load of baby grows from Dean - he'd gotten them all in shades of gold and creams because they didn't know the sex of the baby yet.  
Castiel unwrapped a mug from Jess that had his name on it...it was written in bees which made everyone laugh.  
Dean unwrapped a box from Sammy that held everything he'd need to keep Baby running smoothly - Dean smiled and hugged his brother tightly.

As they progressed through the gifts Dean got a little nervous, he wanted Castiel to enjoy the gifts he'd gotten him but what if he hated them?  
Castiel held up a pale blue, heart shaped, box tied with a bow the exact shade of his eyes, he looked at the gift tag and smiled widely at Dean before undoing the bow and pulling the lid off.  
He was silent for a beat and a single tear slipped down his cheek before his lifted the items out of the box - Dean had taken his time calling around different places and trying to work out ways to make this Christmas especially wonderful for his fiancee.  
He'd spent hours wondering what he could do to show Castiel just how much he loved him and he'd finally settled on plane tickets. But that's not all he'd gotten them, he'd filled the box with everything he could find that was Europe themed, he'd even ordered some of it from online.  
Castiel held up the plane tickets to show everyone, "We're going to Europe." His voice was full of happiness as tears slid down his cheeks slowly.

"You said you'd love to show me Paris and Russia so I thought I'd give you the oppurtunity." Dean didn't think he'd ever smiled so widely, he knew he'd made Castiel happy and that was all he'd ever wanted, he wanted Castiel to feel this way for the rest of his life.

Sammy and Jess were smiling too and they hugged both of them tightly, "That's amazing." Jess exclaimed.

***

Dean rubbed at his hair with his towel as Castiel tied the laces on his shoes.  
They were going to meet up with Jack tonight and it would be the first time either of them had laid eyes on him since the hospital and Dean had thought that they'd never see him again, he was sure Lucifer would ban Jack from being within spitting distance of them both.  
Apparently not though because not only was Jack going to be there but so was Lucifer and then they were supposed to be going back to Lucifer's house where Gabriel and Balthazar would be waiting - Dean was just greatful Naomi hadn't been mentioned because he didn't know what would happen if he heard her talking to Castiel like she had before again.

Dean grabbed his freshly ironed shirt from it's hanger on the wardrobe door and laid it out on the bed along with the pair of caramel colored chinos he'd placed there earlier - he dressed as quickly as he could and then helped Castiel load the trunk of the impala with the beers they'd bought.  
They slid inside the car and pulled out on to the busy road headed for the address that Jack had texted them - it wasn't a long journey and they were soon facing down a tall wrought iron gate bearing a giant, gold, letter 'G'.  
"Gabe always was so over the top," Castiel eyed the gate as though it had personally offended him, "But that's just excessive."

Dean chuckled as the gate slid open and they began driving up the long driveway that was lined by tall trees, Dean had thought Castiel's apartment had been too flashy but this was just beyond belief - Gabe literally had a 20ft tall marble statue of himself shooting water from a finger gun into a water fountain.  
Castiel just gaped at it with his mouth hanging open when Dean drove by it.

After they'd parked and stepped out Castiel walked around to Dean's side and took his hand, threading his fingers through Dean's instictively and giving his hand a slight squeeze as they walked slowly up to the oversized front door.  
There was a camera trained on them that was fixed to a space off to their side and as they rang the doorbell they heard Heat of the moment by Asia echoing out through the house - Dean looked at Castiel with his eyebrows raised but Castiel just rolled his eyes as they waited.

Gabriel swung the door open all the way and almost jumped on them, he pulled them both into a hug that was far too tight and screamed gleefully, "They're here!"   
He kept his arms around both of their shoulders as he lid them inside what could only be described as his mansion. It was honestly a great home but Gabriel's ego had caused him to hang endless portraits of himself around the place.  
He insisted on giving them both 'the tour' which meant he showed them every last one of his paintings and went into great detail about the reasons behind them.  
"That one was painted by an extraordinary artist from Berlin, the panther was his wife's and it was the sweetest creature ever." He was full of energy and it was making Dean really feel exhausted, he couldn't understand how a man in his late forties could possibly prance around like a ten year old.

When they eventually made it to what Gabriel called 'the party room' they were met by Lucifer, Jack and Balthazar - all of whom had champagne in tall glasses.  
"And now you've seen it all so let's drink."

***

Lucifer had taken Dean off into acorner of the room that was filled with more paintings of Gabriel, he looked down at his own feet in shame, "I'm really sorry for everything I said, Dean. I wish I hadn't behaved like such a dick and there's no excuse for what I've done but I hope you won't think badly of me for it and that you can find it in yourself to forgive me."

"Of course I can and I understand, honestly I do," Dean patted Lucifer on the shoulder somewhat awkwardly, "You were trying to do right by your son and you reacted on impulse so what you said has already been forgiven. You're Castiel's brother and I want to get along with all of you even if we don't always see eye to eye," He looked over Lucifer's shoulder at Jack who was talking to Castiel and Balthazar about animal testing, "Just promise me you'll take care of the kid and you'll try your best to understand him. My Dad struggled to understand me and still does but it means a lot to see him try."

Lucifer nodded solemnly and met Dean's gaze, "I'll do my best and I hope you'll help me understand him better as well."

"I'll be happy to." Dean smiled slightly at Lucifer and he smiled back in return.

They made their was back to the others and Dean slid into place beside Castiel on Gabriel's couch, he reached for Castiel's hand and clasped it tightly in his own.  
Dean gazed at Castiel as he spoke without hearing his words, he was just memorising the way Castiel's mouth moved when he spoke and how his eyes sparked with interest as he continued his conversation.  
He was brought back down to Earth by Balthazar's laughter, he looked around at all of them and blushed when he noticed they were all staring at him.

"He didn't hear a single word that was said, he was too busy giving Castiel love-dovey eyes." Gabriel was smiling from ear to ear and chuckling.

"I wish my wife would look at me like that." Balthazar chortled.

"You don't have a wife." Gabriel was wiping at tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh yeah...maybe I should find myself one, I can't be the most handsome bachelor in the Novak family forever."

"You can't just give yourself that title," Lucifer rolled his eyes, "I'm obviously the most handsome one, I mean look at me." He stood and strutted around the room.

"You're definitely the most modest." Gabriel smacked Lucifer's ass playfully which earned him a glare.

"You're all ridiculous," Jack was looking from one man to the other with a smirk, "And old." He added when his eyes fell on his Dad.

"Hey, I'll have you know someone mistook me for your older brother the other day boy-o." Lucifer resumed his seat beside his son and ruffled his hair.

"Was it Ms. Goode because you know she has cataracts right?" Jack responded, nudging his Dad.

"Oh, very funny." Lucifer pouted as everyone laughed.

Heat of the moment started blaring out again and Gabriel looked around with wide eyes before he stood to go and see who it was.  
Dean could hear muffled chatter from the door and then Gabriel closed it and came back into the room with a thin woman with radiant skin and a thick mane of black, curled, hair and a man with dark hair, thick stubble and blue-grey eyes.  
"Look what the cat dragged in!" Gabriel shouted gleefully, guiding the man and woman over.

"That's Billie and Mick, they were childhood friends of ours and they started dating in college." Castiel whispered in Dean's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooh new characters!
> 
> Anyway that's the last chapter for tonight, I'm going to go bed and sleep for two thousand years :D  
> Love you all xoxo


	23. Back to school again

"Pleased to meet you, Dean," Mick shook Dean's hand lightly and grinned at him, "I've heard a lot of interesting things from Gabe about you and I'm glad Castiel has finally found someone to make an honest man out of him."

Dean looked at Gabriel who was smirking, he winked at Dean before resuming his conversation with Billie and Castiel, "What exactly has Gabriel been saying about me?"

Mick looked away and cleared his throat before lowering his voice, "That you protected Castiel by beating the shite out of that scumbag Jasper," He grimaced, "That absolute twat deserved everything you gave him and more, he was a dick in college and he's a dick now."

Dean nodded, "I would have killed him if Joshua hadn't pulled me off."

"I wouldn't have pulled you off, I would have joined in." Mick smirked as Castiel came back over to Dean followed by Billie.

"Castiel was just telling me that you two met at work, what do you teach?" Billie was truly a beautiful woman but her voice had a constant undertone of sarcasm which made it difficult for Dean to tell if she was genuinely interested or not.

"I teach English."

"Oh, how wonderful," She slid her arm around Mick's middle, "Mick teaches Photography at the university," She smiled at her partner before looking back at Dean, "Castiel told me you have an interest in photography too."

"Is that so?" Mick was smiling widely now.

"I just snap photos sometimes." Castiel nudged Dean in the ribs.

"He's being modest, he's really good and he has a great eye." Castiel threaded his fingers through Dean's and gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Do you use film or are you a digital man?" Mick was gazing at Dean with a keen interest in his eyes.

"Anything really, but I prefer digital for most things because it's easier." Dean didn't really want to get into a heavy conversation about cameras even though he loved his small collection, he just wanted to rejoin the others and try his best to blend into Gabriel's couch.

"You must show us some of your photos sometime." Billie chimed in as Castiel steered Dean back over to the couch.

"Yeah, next time." Dean responded as he resumed his previous seat.

***

"...and then Mick was jumping the fence with the damn pig in tucked under his arm with the campas security chasing him." Billie finished and everyone erupted into laughter.

"That pig was a real menace anyway, I kept threatening to make it into a bacon sandwich." Mick was red as a result of his sixth glass of champagne.

"I quite liked ol' Crispy, he was a good drinking buddy." Lucifer was grinning at Billie as though that was a private joke between the two of them.

Dean felt a little out of place, normally he wouldn't have a problem fitting into a group of people but Mick and Billie made him feel a little nervous...well, it was more down to Billie that he felt so odd.  
She had the effect of being quite intimidating without even trying and she made Dean feel kind of threatened in a strange way that he couldn't put his finger on.  
Just as that thought was crossing his mind Castiel decided he'd had more than enough alcohol, "I think Dean needs to take me home."

They stood together with Castiel leaning heavily against Dean and Gabriel called them an uber deeming them both too intoxicated to make it back to their apartment safely, "I'm not having you two love birds wrapped around a lamp post because of me."

***

Dean fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as he tried to undress, he shrugged it off his shoulders and looked up to see Castiel framed in the bedroom doorway. He was biting his lower lip while he watched Dean with lidded eyes and as their gaze met he started walking over as though he was moving in slow motion, he held Dean's face in both of his hands and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips.  
Dean felt Castiel's warm hands desperately touching every inch of his bare flesh that he could reach and pulled away, "We shouldn't..."

Castiel pressed his finger to Dean's lips and pushed him down on to the bed, "I need you."

Dean's mind felt like it was full of static but his heart was racing as he felt Castiel grinding his hips against him, "Cas, we're drunk."

"I need you." He repeated, his hand sliding down Dean's chest.

Dean's breath hitched as long fingers pinched at his nipples, "I need you too but I don't want you to regret anything tomorrow."

Castiel shook his head and moved so he was straddling Dean's lap, he looked down at him and the moonlight that was streaming through the window made his eyes seem to glow, "You know I could never regret anything we do," Castiel caressed the space just above Dean's cock, "I just need you so badly, it's all I could think about all evening. I want you to fuck me."

Dean sighed out a long breath, his heart swelling in his chest as he reached under the pillow to retrieve the lube, "I don't want to fuck you Cas," Castiel looked confused and hurt, "I want to make love to you."

He slicked his fingers and reached between them to stroke at Castiel's entrance - Castiel gasped and his lips remained parted as he pushed down on to Dean's fingers. But Dean was going to take this slow, he placed his free hand on Castiel's thigh and caressed the firm and thick flesh, "Slowly, baby."

Castiel rotated his hips, moving as slow as he could as he thrust himself up and down on Dean's fingers - Dean scissored them inside his hole and Castiel moaned loudly as his eyes bore into Dean's.  
When Castiel was stretched out and Dean was sure he was ready he smoothed some lube along his hard length, he pressed into Castiel slowly and gripped his hips tightly as he pushed back Castiel's entrance and found himself once again lost in that warm and tight heat - his eyes slid closed as he huffed out a long breath.  
He pulled out and thrust back in slowly and deeply as Castiel came undone above him, moaning and whimpering softly as his hole clenched and relaxed around Dean's cock - he reached out and began stroking his own cock but Dean stopped him and started working his thick length for him.

"Dean," Castiel breathed out with his eyes closed, "I'm close."

"I'm here, cum for me baby." Dean caressed Castiel's hip with his free hand as Castiel spilled hot cum over his chest, painting him in the warm release that was turned silver by the moonlight.

Dean followed close behind him after a couple more thrusts, filling Castiel up as he moaned, "Mmm, Cas..."

***

Dean woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and a dry mouth, he felt like death and his stomach was churning. This was by far the worst hangover he'd had in a while.  
He opened his eyes and squinted as the sunlight made it difficult for him to see, when his eyes adjusted he was met by a pair of blue eyes that were gazing at him lovingly, "You were dreaming." Castiel smiled at him sweetly.

Dean tried to remember what he was dreaming but his mind was blank, "Was I?"

"Yes, it was really cute," Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair and it felt really good, "You were talking too."

Dean groaned, "What was I saying?"

"You told me you loved me," Castiel beamed at him, "In Russian."

"Oh," Dean grinned sheepishly, "I learned that for you, did I say it right?"

"You said it perfectly, thank you for learning that. It was really sweet and cute," Castiel bent forwards and pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead, "Can I get you anything?"

"A glass of coke and some toasted white bread with lots of butter." That was a sure fire hangover cure that had been a go to of the Winchester boys throughout their college years and for some reason it just worked.

"I think we have some fresh orange juice in the fridge as well, that should help better than a glass of coke." Castiel slid from the bed and Dean watched his round ass as he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers.

"Mhmm, can we just stay in bed today?" Dean felt like he could actually feel the sound an ambulance's sirens that he could hear from somewhere outside of Castiel's apartment.

"Of course we can baby."

***

School had resumed and that meant Monday morning found Dean and Castiel sat together in the staff room while they recounted what they did during break with the other teachers.  
Jody had apparently ended up spending Christmas day with Bobby which made Dean's interest spike, but he didn't ask Jody he was going to ask Bobby what had happened instead - nothing was better than hearing his substitue Uncle blushing through the phone.  
Miss Masters had spent her holidays with her younger sister and parents.  
And Roman said he'd spent the Christmas break watching horror movies and eating take-out.

Crowley skirted into the staff room just before 9am looking like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, he was sniffing as he warmed up a cup of soup.  
Dean made a mental note to double his efforts in avoiding him until he'd recovered from whatever nasty cold he'd caught.  
But Crowley had other ideas it seemed, he walked straight over to the group and coughed before speaking, "Everyone have a good Christmas?"

Dean shared a look with Castiel that clearly said 'He looks like shit' before they each spoke in union, "Yes, it was great."

"Good, good," Crowley sneezed a couple of times and shuddered, "I wanted to have a private word with you Mr. Winchester."

Castiel's eyes widened as Dean met his gaze but he stood anyway and followed Crowley to his office, inside the stuffy room he tried to breathe as little as possible to avoid the petri dish that was his boss.  
Crowley took his seat and gestured for Dean to take the one opposite, "I just wanted to congratulate you first and foremost because your students were acheived the highest scores in the exams," Dean could sense a bad side to this conversation hanging just around the corner, "And I wanted to let you know that Miss Talbot, our Drama teacher, has decided to pursue a different career so until we find a replacement I'm asking you to cover her classes. In your résumé you said you majored in theatre arts as well as English."

Great, just fucking great!  
"Yes, I was better at English though so I'm not really sure I'm the best man for the job."

"Nonsense, you're more than capable and luckily Miss Talbot's schedule fills the gaps in your own perfectly." Crowley leaned forwards and grinned.

"Okay, well as long as you try to find a replacement as soon as possible I suppose I'll do it."

"Brilliant, I'll email you your new schedule." Dean stood as Crowley smiled like the cat that had gotten the cream.

He walked down the hall and ran into Castiel just as he was leaving the staff room, "What did the demon headmaster want?"

"He wants me to take over Miss Talbot's classes 'temporarily'." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Does that mean Bella has actually left to start her own antiques shop?" Castiel's arm snaked around Dean's waist as they walked down the hall.

"Seems like it." Dean couldn't help but feel bitter, yeah he loved teaching and his students were awesome but that didn't mean he wanted to sacrifice the free periods he was used to - he usually used them for grading papers but now he'd have to take more home and that meant less free time in the evenings to enjoy with Castiel.  
He just hoped Crowley found someone soon and that Castiel would understand that Dean's extra work load meant he wouldn't be able to go on lots of dates or spend entire evenings fucking. Goddamn Crowley!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh such a shame Dean and Castiel couldn't enjoy spending every single second together for longer but they had to go back to work sometime.  
> And we're going to get to see Dean teaching Drama which was another one of my favourite lessons in school.
> 
> This might be the only chapter you get today and I'm sorry if I don't post another one but I fully intend on trying to sleep a lot more and that means I have to go bed early -.-
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapted, love you all xoxo


	24. To be or not to be

Castiel was dancing around the kitchen singing some Sia song that was playing on the small radio they had when Dean stumbled in dressed in a sky blue shirt and dark blue slacks, he grinned as he watched his fiancee flipping pancakes - it was so domestic and it was beautiful. It was everything Dean had ever wanted for himself, an exact replica of the dreams he dared to imagine over years of being single. A glimpse into the future.  
He walked slowly into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his neck, he pulled away and leant against the counter, "You're finishing before me tonight, are you going to be okay coming back here by yourself or do you want to wait for me?"

Castiel smirked as he slid the lasts pancake onto one of the two plates he'd set out, "I'm sure I'll be able to find my way home alone."

But Dean wasn't worried about Castiel's sense of direction, he was worried that something would happen while he wasn't there and he was worried that if something did happen he'd be far too late to save Castiel this time. He kept his thoughts to himself though as they tucked into their breakfast, he watched Castiel enjoying his food with his scruffy hair and his twinkling blue eyes - he couldn't begin to imagine life without him now that he knew just how amazing it felt to be whole.  
But Crowley would surely find a replacement drama teacher soon and until then he'd have to find a way to convince Castiel to wait for him.

***

"That's all for today people, remember I want your assignments handed in on Monday so don't neglect that. I'll see you all tomorrow morning." Dean smiled at his students as they walked out of the door though his smile dropped as soon as the last pupil had vanished into the lunch time rush. Dean wouldn't be going home, he'd be stuck here for another three hours teaching a new subject - he was lucky that Bela had thought to leave him some lesson plans because if she hadn't he would have been screwed.  
And at least he'd get to spend his lunch hour in Castiel's company. 

He closed his door and locked it behind him before making his way to Castiel's room, he knocked before he pushed the door open slowly - Castiel met his gaze and smiled softly, "I thought you were never coming."

"Sorry, class ran a little late," Dean crossed the room in a few long strides and straddled Castiel's lap, Castiel sighed into his mouth and licked at the ridges within.

Dean's head began to swim as he threaded his fingers amongst the hair at the back of Castiel's head and began to grind his hips down against him - Castiel growled into the cavern of his mouth and his long fingers dug into the blades of Dean's shoulders.  
He moved in slow circles, rubbing his crotch against Castiel's as their lips moved away and their breaths flowed into one another's mouths.  
"Dean..." Castiel sounded wrecked already and when Dean looked into his stormy eyes they were full of need.

"Cas..." Dean breathed back, arching his back as he continued to rut against Castiel.

Castiel pressed his forehead against Dean's, "Stop," Dean instantly stopped bucking his hips, "Are you trying to use sex to make me wait behind for you?"

Shit, he'd thought that plan had been fool proof!  
"Is it working?" Dean smirked.

"You're terrible Dean Winchester," Castiel shook his head and smacked at Dean's chest, "I'm not waiting behind for you, I am going to go home by myself and I'll be fine. Nothing will happen."

Dean sighed, Castiel could read him like an open book, "Sorry, I just don't like thinking about...ya'know..." He couldn't say the words - he couldn't breathe life into the images that had been torturing him ever since Castiel had declined to wait. It would make them real, it would jynx it and it would make it happen.

"I know," Castiel sighed, pressing a sweet and short kiss to Dean's lips, "But you can't be by my side every second of every day and I can protect myself believe it or not. Just try to think of this positively, think of me waiting for you at home with a bottle of lube and two fingers getting myself ready."

A lump rose in Dean's throat and he cuddled Castiel, hiding his face in his shoulder so Castiel wouldn't see the tears that had filled his eyes.  
He tried to keep his voice even as he reponded, "You're a tease."

"You love it," Castiel chuckled - he pulled Dean back so he could look into his eyes, his brow furrowing when he registered the tears that were now leaking down freckled cheeks, "It's okay to be worried baby, I know why and I understand. But you need to know that you can let me out of your sight for a little while because you're going to go crazy if you keep worrying about me so much."

Dean nodded and let Castiel wipe the tears from his face, smiling a little at him as he watched the love in those perfect eyes, "I trust you."

"And I trust you."

***

Dean stood at the head of the large drama classroom thirty minutes later with a nest of snakes squirming in his lower stomach - any second they were going to rear their many heads and sink fangs packed with venom into his organs. Any second Castiel would be leaving and making his way home on the bus. Any second something bad could happen.  
He shook off those thoughts just as the first huddle of students swung through the doors, he watched as they took seats and when the classroom was full he smiled around at all the new faces.  
"Hello, I'm Mr. Winchester and I'll be filling in for Miss Talbot until Headmaster Crowley finds a replacement," There was some murmuring at this but Dean silenced them with his hand, "Now, I know that you were all working on horror pieces and I'd like to see what you've got so far but before we begin with that I want to do a little excercise to get to know you all."

Dean looked around the many faces trying to force himself to direct his attention solely to his class and this lesson rather than letting it wander home with Castiel, "I'm going to throw this ball," He held his hands up as though he was holding an invisible ball, "At each of you in turn and when you have the ball I want you to tell me your name, what your favourite script, book or movie is and then throw it to someone else," He pretended to throw the ball at a redheaded girl in the front, "Tell me your name."

"My name is Gemma but everyone calls me Gem," She smiled sweetly, "My favourite movie is Moulin Rouge." Gemma threw the ball to a blonde haired boy with glasses to her right.

"My name is Harry, my favourite book is The Great Gatsby but I hated the movie." Harry threw it to a smaller girl with braids.

"My name is Raven and, umm," She looked at Dean, "Can my favourite thing be a tv show?"

Dean nodded and she grinned widely which revealed purple braces, "My favourite tv show is Breaking Bad."

Dean raised his eyebrow at Raven, "Little mature but okay." He watched Raven throw the imaginary ball to a girl further back with really pale skin.

She pretended to miss catching the ball and get hit in the face with it which made everyone laugh (Dean included), "My name is Michelle but Mich or Chelle are fine and my favourite book is Alice in Wonderland."

This continued on for a while until everyone had finished and Dean mock confiscated the ball, "Very good everyone, I'll do mine now," He pretended to bounce the ball like a basketball, "My name is Mr. Winchester but I'll let you all call me Dean if you promise not to tell anyone else," They were all beaming at him, obviously enjoying his teaching style and he was sure he'd made them all feel relaxed which had been his goal from the start, "My favourite script is Hamlet, my favourite book is Fountainhead by Ayn Rand and my favourite movie is Evil Dead."

After that Dean sat down while his students performed their horror pieces and Dean clapped at the end of each one.  
They were quite good for their age and he had to admit that some of the students had real promise - including a mousy haired girl named Clara that had been really shy at first but delivered one of the most believable possessions he'd ever seen.

When it came time to finish the class his students all made noises of disappointment and begged him to let them stay behind longer, that was something Dean had never experienced before but it told him he'd done a good job and it made it almost worth having to let Castiel leave alone.  
He watched the last of his students leave and started packing up his stuff when he heard the door creak open again.

Dean turned quickly, on edge because he wasn't expecting anyone but instantly relaxed when he saw Crowley stood just inside the doorway.  
Crowley walked further into the room, coming to a stop reaching distance from Dean, "How did your first class go?" Crowley asked with a light smile.

"It went well," Dean eyed Crowley warily as he watched his smile stretch wider, "Have you found a replacement yet?"

Crowley had been staring at Dead - or through him - and he refocused with a start, "Oh, hmm, yes. I've found a replacement."

Dean tried not to feel down, he'd liked teaching drama today but he liked leaving at the same time as his fiancee more, "That's great, when do they start?"

Crowley bit his lower lip slightly, "On Monday," He paused and sucked in a breath, seemingly trying to hype himself up, "Listen, I know that you and Mr. Novak have an, uhm, thing but-"

Dean cut Crowley off, "We're engaged, it's not just a 'thing'."

"Yes, well, I just wanted to let you know that I am very open minded and I approve of you and Mr. Novak's relationship," He smiled lopsidedly, "I even spent some time living with a man myself before I became a teacher and for a long time I thought I might be gay like the two of you."

"I'm not gay Crowley," This was the last talk Dean wanted to have, "I'm bisexual - I like men and women."

"Oh," Crowley smiled wider, "That makes sense now because I remember seeing you with that nice woman...what was her name..."

"Lisa." Dean answered.

"Yes, that's it," Crowley was growing a little pink now, "Lovely girl she was I always used to think what lovely little children you two would make."

"Is that it Crowley?"

"Huh?" Crowley was wide eyed.

"Is that all, Headmaster? Because I've got to get home to my fiancee, it's been a very long day and I need to relax." Crowley blushed furiously and Dean smirked as he slung his satchel over his shoulder and left the room.

***

When Dean stepped through his door around ten minutes later he was met by the sound of laughter, he arched his eyebrow as his eyes fell upon the scene in front of him.  
Anna was sat on the floor with a bottle of vodka clutched in her hand and a sticky note stuck to her forehead that said Dick on it and Castiel was slumped sideways on the couch - both of them were laughing hysterically and quite obviously intoxicated.  
Dean dropped his bag and his keys on the kitchen counter after he toed his boots off and walked over to them, "You guys could have waited for me before you started drinking, asshats."

Castiel's face was flushed red and he stared at Dean with wide eyes before tugging Dean down into his lap by his belt. "How did drama go?" He slurred.

"It went fine, Crowley tried to play twenty questions with my afterwards but it was okay," Dean smoothed his hand over his fiancee's messy hair, "What are you two playing?"

Anna hiccupped and came to sit beside them on the couch, "Some stupid game where you have to guess what you are and it's written on your forehead."

Castiel tried to roll his eyes but it didn't really work, "Anna is winning but I dunno where mine went."

Dean chuckled and pulled the sticky note off of Castiel's forehead, "It was right there," He pressed it to his own forehead and Anna and Castiel laughed loudly.

"Dean you're a pussy!" Anna roared causing Castiel to start choking.

"At least I'm not a dick." Dean nudged Anna and Castiel completely lost all composure, collapsing into a fit of raucous laughter.

***

Dean awoke abruptly the next morning and the first thing that he noticed was the lack of Castiel - he was hugging Castiel's pillow but there was zero sign of his fiancee.  
He sat up and flung the covers off of himself noting that he was still fully clothed and that Castiel's side of the bed hadn't been slept in, everything that had happened the night before had been wiped from his mind and he felt the icy grip of fear tightening around his heart.  
His first clue was stuck to one of the kitchen cabinets, a pink post-it note that simply read 'Fuck off, Dean' in Castiel's handwriting.  
Dean's stomach dropped and his head throbbed as he tried to remember what had happened - he picked up his mobile and dialled Castiel's number.  
There was no answer so he tried again and again and again to no avail.  
He gave up and left a voicemail instead, which he hated doing.

"Cas, I don't know where you are but please call me or something when you get my message. I love you." He hung up while his stomach flipped uncomfortably.

Little bursts of memory were coming back to him now...

"I never want to see your face again." Castiel had screamed.

"Fucking ditto, Cas."

"And you can take your ridiculously expensive engagement ring too!" Castiel had pulled the ring off and thrown it in Dean's face while Anna sobbed for them to stop and screamed about being an anti-cupid.

"Good, maybe I can give it to someone that doesn't-"...

And that was where Dean's mind went blank, he could feel his chest aching as tears began to trail endlessly down his face.  
What the fuck had gone on? Why had they argued?  
It was pathetic and he'd ruined everything over some drunken argument.  
He didn't have Castiel.  
There was nothing now.

His phone vibrated.  
"Cas?" He gasped desperately into the phone through a broken sob.

"Dean, what the fuck?" Castiel sounded hoarse as though he'd been crying too.

"I don't know what happened but I don't want us to be over, I can't stand the thought of losing you, please just please." Dean begged, sobbing pathetically.

Castiel was sobbing too, great heaving sobs that echoed through the phone, "I don't know either but Anna said we were arguing about the wedding."

"That's stupid, why were we arguing about the wedding?"

"I'll pass you on to Anna, I feel like I'm going to be sick again." Castiel gagged and Dean sobbed harder because he wasn't there to rub his back while he threw up.

"Dean? It's me," Anna said, her voice was soft and calming, "You two were fighting because you couldn't decide who would wear the dress and I told you two it was stupid and neither of you had to wear a dress or you could both wear dresses if you wanted and you...well, you told me I was a dick."

Dean laughed loudly and Anna gasped, "Dean why are you laughing? Why aren't you saying sorry?"

"Anna your post-it note said 'Dick' on it," Dean shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes, "I wasn't calling you a dick, I was telling you the answer to your post-it note."

He heard a giggle on the other end, "That actually makes sense because you said I was a pink dick which didn't make sense to me but the post-it notes were pink so that must be why," She giggled harder and shouted to Castiel 'Castiel, Dean wasn't calling me a dick' before talking to Dean again, "I'll get Castiel a cab when he's done throwing up all that vodka."

"Thank you, Anna." Dean sighed out, pressing his head against the cold surface of the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the video that was uploaded recently to youtube by NikaLasChicka from the VanCon Gold Panel with Jared and Jensen and now I have the fruit salad song stuck in my head haha
> 
> Anyway this is the only chapter for today because I had a long day and then ended up watching Game of Thrones.
> 
> I've decided I'm dedicating this fic to two special people that I'm very close to.
> 
> The first is my best friend Sarah - I've known her since I was in year eight of secondary school (we were around twelve/thirteen at the time) and we bonded because we were both skiving off p.e. and while the other children were bouncing around on the trampolines we were laughing over the name on them - UniTramps (That's still funny!)  
> We've been best friends ever since and we've shared a whole bunch of brilliant memories with one another.  
> She doesn't watch Supernatural but she knows I'm obsessed with it.
> 
> The second is my other best friend Tom - I first came into contact with Tom through Twitter because of a mutual love for Star Trek.  
> We soon discovered we have a lot more in common and although he lived quite far from me we met up and had an amazing time.  
> We've had a lot of great times and amazing conversations, plus we watch movies together and send gifts for Christmas/Birthdays (though he's a lot better at sending gifts than I am.)  
> I actually got him into the spn family :)
> 
> I love you two so very much, you are two of my favourite people in the entire world and I hope that if you ever happen to see this it makes you smile...or at least makes your blush and maybe a little freaked out about how much I know about gay sex hahaha
> 
> Now I am off to the land of dreams, I'll post more tomorrow and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter - goodnight and sweet dreams, I love you all xoxo


	25. Blissful sunshine

Dean groaned as he sank onto the couch, he felt like death warmed up and he yearned to just crawl back into the bliss below the comforter and sleep for a thousand years but he wanted to be out here and awake for when Castiel arrived.  
This hangover had reared it's ugly head all of a sudden and he cursed himself for not taking some form of precaution against this last night.  
In the meantime he did everything he could think of to make his insufferable hangover remotely bearable from downing half a carton of straight orange juice to forcing himself to swallow toast that tasted like styrofoam.  
God he wished the room would somehow stop being so bright.

Just then he heard a key turning in the lock on the front door, a few moments later it was being unlocked and Castiel was stepping over the threshold looking how Dean felt and grumbling a little as he fought to get his shoes and jacket off.  
When he saw Dean watching him from the couch he began walking over to him - somewhat stiffly because it appeared it was quite difficult for Castiel to walk correctly in his hungover state.  
Dean stood as quickly as he could without his head spinning before surging forwards to meet Castiel.

Castiel pulled Dean flush to him and held him tightly as though scared to let go, Dean wrapped his own arms around Castiel's body and breathed in the slightly vodka tinged scent of his fiancee.  
His heart was singing a sorrowful song from within his chest, his eyes screwed shut to stop the tears he could feel fighting for escape.  
Castiel had abandoned trying to hold his own tears in it seemed, as he pulled back his azure eyes were brimming with them.  
He bent forwards and pressed his lips desperately to Dean's, kissing him slowly and pourng all the feelings he had into Dean's mouth.

When they pulled away they were breathing in ragged breaths as tears continued to flow silently down both of their cheeks.  
Time was stilled and heavy with a million different emotions - most of which Dean had no words for.  
Castiel broke the silence, "Let's go to Greece and get married."

And in that moment that was the best thing Dean had ever heard.

***

Dean purchased the plane tickets that afternoon using money his Mum and Dad had sent for wedding expenses.  
And he called everyone he could think of to tell them where they were getting married and the date they were flying out.  
His last call was Crowley and it wasn't one he'd been looking forward to because he'd already spoken to Crowley once that morning to tell him that he wouldn't be coming into work and neither would Castiel.  
That hadn't made Crowley happy and Dean had ended up threatening to leave his job again if Crowley didn't suck it up.

Now he was going to have to call him again and request next week off so he could travel to Greece and marry Castiel.  
It all felt very reckless and exciting and it thrilled Dean to his very core - sure it was last minute so they were having to rush to get everything sorted in time but there was an undertone of something akin to a buzz that almost made Dean feel giddy.  
That's why when Crowley had started with his threats of firing him Dean had simply told him that he didn't need to because he quit.  
It felt exciting and he hadn't realised how much he hated working for Crowley until he was free, he would find work with no trouble but Crowley was going to struggle to replace Dean becuase he knew that he was damn good at what he did.

Of course that meant Castiel would be working there alone and that thought did make Dean feel a portion of regret because honestly it hadn't crossed his mind when he was in the moment.  
But he felt oddly at peace with the idea of Castiel staying there - yeah, he was always worried about his fiancee but he was his own person and nothing Dean could do or say would ever make Castiel different.  
Dean didn't want to change his fiancee, he loved everything about the man.  
He even loved how stubborn he could be because it was what made him Castiel.

When they collapsed into bed that night Dean told Castiel he'd quit his job and was met by an awed whisper, "That's amazing."

"Not the reply I was expecting, Cas." Dean tried to wrap his head around how Castiel could possibly view it as amazing when he'd just quit a job he'd been at for the past ten years and essentially made himself unemployed right when they were going to officially be starting their lives together.  
He came up empty, unable to understad the logic behind Castiel's answer as was so often the case.

"I mean it's not amazing that you had to leave your job but it's really," Castiel seemed to struggle to find the right word for a beat, Dean could almost hear his brain flicking through the millions of words that were jumping forwards, "Ballsy, you've got some big balls."

They each collapsed into laughter at that, when they'd sobered up Dean shook his head, "Ya lyublyu tebya."

"Ya lyublyu tebya yeshche bol'she." Castiel responded fondly.

***

Their plane was terrifying.  
Everything was terrifying.  
They were going to die.  
Why had Dean agreed to this?  
"Breathe baby," Dean clung to Castiel's words like a drowning man, his lungs sore with the rapid breaths he was taking, "Slow, deep breaths." Castiel commanded as he reached for Dean's hand. He raised it and held it against his own chest so Dean could feel the breaths he was taking - slow and deep inhales and exhales that made his chest rise high and deflate dramatically.

Dean breathed with Castiel, feeling the familiar tug of that odd connection they shared at they gazed into one another's eyes.  
He was still beside himself with fear but there was a calm and serene edge to it now which he knew was due to Castiel.

After that the plane journey was pretty uneventful as they sat side by side with the fingers of their hands threaded together.  
Dean's head was spinning a little as he suddenly realised he would be marrying Castiel in a week with their feet in the warm sand at the mediterranean sea stretching out to the horizon in all it's glorious beauty.  
They would finally be married, they were taking a giant step into their future.   
Dean would be able to call Castiel husband, butterflies began to flap around his stomach as excitement coursed through every fibre of his being.

The plane began descending and brought Dean back to reality as Castiel squeezed his fingers in a reassuring manner.

***

The hotel was truly a thing of beauty and well worth the extra money they'd paid for the extra star.  
Everything looked massive with marble flooring a high ceilings - it was all stunning and for a moment it took both men's breaths away.  
Their room was another thing that rendered them speechless.  
Everything inside sang out one word; luxurious.  
For a while they stood just inside the doorway feeling the cool air of the air conditioning and taking everything in. It was perfect and it made Dean feel like he almost didn't belong among all the fine furnishings that were lit up by the sunlight that poured through from the tall windows.  
Their room overlooked the sea and they were so close Dean could almost taste the salty tang from the waves.

Castiel did look like he belonged here, he fit in with his surroundings like they had been built just for him.  
His face was full of awe and the light flooding the room bleached his azure blue eyes making them seem clearer and excentuating the contrast between them and his skin and hair.  
Dean had forgotten for a moment the room around them because Castiel was all he could see now - his face streaked with sunlight and his lips pulling up into a toothy grin as he stepped further into the room. He looked angelic and overworldly as he stepped inside seemingly attracting every speck of light within the large suite.

Castiel turned to face Dean when he reached the open french doors and his eyes sparked with absolute adoration as they met Dean's awed gaze, he seemed to look through Dean - to see his very core and all that he was in that moment.  
Dean felt the air in the room shift as he walked swiftly across the few steps to close the distance between them, he couldn't keep any form of distance between them now - not with Castiel framed by light and sheer love etched onto his features.  
Castiel was ready for him and as Dean finally closed the distance he reached to hold the back of his neck, his fingers brushing through the short hairs there and causing ripples of energy to wash over Dean's flesh.  
Their lips met as though they were moving in slow motion, the kiss was just a gentle brush of lips at first until Castiel licked into Dean's mouth and began tasting the warmth within.

Dean moaned breathlessly into Castiel's mouth as their tongues met, dancing together in perfect synchronicity as though they'd been kissing like this for an eternity.  
It was euphoric and it made Dean feel drunk as his hands slid to hold the blades of Castiel's wide shoulders.  
All he could think about was Castiel, all he could taste was Castiel, all he could feel was Castiel...everything was Castiel and nothing had ever felt so right.

They broke apart for the shortest time possible to suck in deep breaths of air, not wanting to break the kiss for any longer than absolutely necessary - they were hungry for each other in the most delicious way.  
Eager hands began roaming over Dean's body and he returned the caresses he felt and mirrored his fiancee every step of the way.  
It felt so glorious - like it was the first and last time simultaneously.

But it was not enough, he had to ravish each and every inch of Castiel's flesh and it seemed Castiel felt the same because only seconds later Dean felt Castiel hoisting him up and he was wrapping his ankles around the man he loved desperate not to break their kiss.  
Castiel carried Dean through the heavy double doors that led to their bedroom and tumbled with him onto the soft mattress of the four poster bed with a light thud.  
His body was pressed so close to Dean's but their clothing was still preventing them for feeling the blessed sensation of skin on skin.  
Castiel growled as Dean began tugging at his short sleeved shirt, his fingers fumbling over buttons that seemed too small until Castiel just ripped the thing away sending those buttons flying in every direction.

Dean sucked in a breath as Castiel pulled him up - pulling his t-shirt over his head almost violently while his eyes were blown wide with their need for him.  
It was so unbelievably hot when Castiel lost control like this, his face clouded by his primal urges and his pupils so large they all but swallowed the blue of his irises.  
Castiel bent his head and began licking, nibbling and sucking at the length of Dean's throat - groaning against the flesh as he ravaged it.  
He let out his own sounds in response, feeling them ripping at his throat as they forced their way into exsistence.  
Everything was too much and not enough all at once and it was driving each man insane.

Castiel slid down Dean's body a little and grazed one of his nipples with his teeth causing Dean's head to tip back as electricity zapped along each and every one of his nerves.  
And then Castiel's wonderful tongue was licking a strip down his sternum and Dean's back was arching against the mattress as his body moved of it's own accord - chasing the sensation of the hot and wet muscle as it slid across his skin in a torturously slow motion.  
Somewhere off it the distance Dean could hear what sounded like parrots chirping as Castiel's hands worked to slide Dean's jeans down over his hips - he felt Castiel lips trailing down his abdomen until they found what they sought and closed around his very hard and aching cock.

Dean moaned loudly and bucked his hips into the wetness of Castiel's mouth.  
Castiel swallowed the movement letting his hands slide up Dean's hips where his long fingers gripped at the flesh and dug into it in an almost painful way that had Dean whining.  
One of Castiel's hands crawled from Dean's hip and swept further down to Dean's inner thighs - Dean stretched his legs further apart to allow Castiel more access.  
Nimble fingers crept to glide over the skin of Dean's perineum before a single finger swirled around Dean's hole causing him to gasp and buck his hips again desperately trying to gain further stimulation.

Castiel pulled back from Dean's cock and it slid from his mouth with an audible pop, "Where's the lube." Castiel growled in a low and heated voice that had Dean's hair standing on end as it travelled straight to his cock and caused it to twitch.

Dean tried to think through the cloud of lust that was stretched across his mind, "In the carry on bag." Dean had slipped it in there not knowing he would be so nervous on the flight and kind of hoping that maybe they'd join the mile high club.

Castiel slid from the bed and Dean tried to stiffle the whine that attempted to leave his lips because of his departure.  
As his fiancee reached the threshold of the double doors he turned back to Dean and breathed out a long breath, biting his lower lip as his eyes roamed across the flesh that was exposed, "You should be naked when I get back." He commanded and Dean actually did whine at that.

He stood now too and tugged off his jeans that were halfway down his thighs and his boxers before laying back down on the bed and watching for when Castiel would return from the entrance hall where they'd dropped their bags.  
Castiel was back mere moments later clutching the lube in one of his hands as he briskly made his way back to Dean.  
He slid over Dean again, hovering just above him with his arms either side of his head as he propped himself up - he bent down and pressed a very deep kiss onto Dean's mouth before pulling away and leaning back.  
He pulled Dean's legs apart and stroked his thighs slowly before he coated three of his fingers in lube and slid his index finger around Dean's rim causing him to make a noise close to a scream as pleasure radiated through him.

Castiel looked positively animalistic as he slid the first digit inside of Dean's hole and crooked his finger so he could massage the sweet bundle of nerves within.  
Dean's eyes widened as sparks flared and his blood buzzed with static, "Right there, Cas...don't...ahh, don't stop."

Castiel rotated his index finger inside Dean and caused broken sounds to escape Dean's mouth in a rush.  
When the second finger slid inside Dean was gone, his eyes closing as stars burst behind his eyelids.  
Castiel leant down and nipped at Dean's earlobe with his teeth before purring into his ear, "How badly do you want to feel my cock inside of you, Dean."

Dean whimpered and his eyes flickered open once again, "So, so, so bad."

"Show me." Castiel's voice was barely audible but Dean felt the sound of every syllable as it tingled across his skin.

Dean began fucking himself down on Castiel's fingers, rolling his hips in slow motions that had those curled digits hitting the exact right spot as Castiel watched with his eyes growing darker and darker with each second that ticked by.  
He was breathing heavily, short bursts of breath fanning across Dean's parted lips as his eyesight starting to blacken around the edges.  
He was so damn close, he could feel himself hanging at the cusp of climax and he chased the feeling wanting nothing more than to sink into oblivion.  
That was when Castiel decided to remove his fingers - Dean's eyes widened as he wondered what on Earth Castiel was playing at.

Castiel poured some more lube into his palm and began slicking it along his length.  
Oh.

He lined himself up at Dean's entrance and pushed past the ring of muscle in one fluid movement that made Dean's eyes roll back in his skull.  
Because fucking hell it felt so goddamn good.  
Fire flared inside Dean as a knot tightened low in his gut.  
Castiel began thrusting in and out of him fast and hard - pulling one of Dean's legs up and laying it so it rest across his shoulder allowing him to go deeper.

The way Castiel's cock was hitting up against Dean's prostate caused Dean's back to arch and his chest to rise and fall deeply - it was like the purest and most beautiful sensastion, like being pumped full of light.  
It didn't take long for Dean to cum and his sight vanished as he rode the orgasm out.  
He was vaguely aware of Castiel cumming as heat filled him up.

Castiel collapsed atop Dean after he'd come down and laughed lightly.

"Are you laughing at my sex face?" Dean asked, his lips pulling up into a blissed out smile.

"No, I was laughing because we've literally only been in Greece for a few hours and I've already fucked you."

"Wanna see how many times we can fuck while we're here?" Dean asked, waggling his eyebrows comically.

"You're on." Castiel growled back, pulling Dean in for another deep and passion filled kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't do this but I started working on another piece today and it's not fanfiction plus it's based in a different era so I've really been pushing myself to get all the details perfect.  
> It's so different from this fic so I have to be very careful not to let them blend together or influence each other in a massive way that could cause them to become substandard.
> 
> I'm so sorry I haven't been posting many chapters and I'm not going to promise that I will post more because I honestly don't know if I'll be able to - I've been so ill recently and when I write I like to preferably not have a splitting headache.  
> But know that I love you guys and I'm not giving up on this fic even if I do continue with the other piece I'm currently working on.
> 
> Now I'm headed off to bed so goodnight to you all xoxo


	26. And this I vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a moment to appreciate each and every one of you.  
> Writing this fic started off as something that was just meant to be a little distraction and I never intended it to get this far but the encouragement you all offer me has made me want to keep going - I want to give you something to read and a reason to feel all the wonderful things I feel as I write each and every chapter.  
> Who knows how long this fic will keep going but until it's done I'll stick with it like glue and I hope you will too because I feel like you're all my family.
> 
> I hope you all have fun reading this chapter and that when it's over you have patience in the wait between because as you may be aware I've not been well lately.  
> Which is why I've not been posting very much.
> 
> Thank you again. From the bottom of this fangirl's heart.

The morning of the wedding was full of vivid sunlight and cloudless skies that were almost the same shade as Castiel's eyes.  
And Dean had never before felt so lucky - he'd never dreamed this could be his life one day; that he'd be dressing in a cream, linen, suit and getting ready to head down to the white sands of the beach where he'd finally marry the love of his life. And when tomorrow morning came he would wake up beside Castiel and be able to call him husband for as long as they lived.  
He felt like he was walking on the clouds that were absent from the sky - like each step he took was lighter than air, the love that was in his heart and radiated throughout his entire being was to blame for his weightless feeling. He was giddy and drunk with it.

As he slipped on his shoes (which he would abandon once he took his first step onto the sand) he looked across the room to see his fiancee straightening his matching linen suit jacket.  
His cheeks had been kissed by the sun when they'd left to explore the streets of Cyprus and spent time down on the beach collecting shells and taking photos - it gave him a sort of soft glow. It was so different to how Dean's skin looked after being exposed to the sun which brought out even more of his freckles and sent him a golden brown color. Castiel was not tanned, he was glowing and radiant like he had swalllowed the sun instead of letting it simply bathe his flesh.

Castiel looked up and met Dean's awed gaze with a sweet smile playing at the edges of his lips, "Are you nervous?" He asked softly from across the room.

"Not in the slightest." It was true, Dean could not think of anything he wanted more than this. He was beyond ready to finally be Mr. Novak-Winchester.

Castiel crossed the distance between them and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's forehead, "I'm glad," He murmured, "Because neither am I."

***

Less than twenty minutes later they were stood on the sand, the ocean stretching out in front of them and glinting with bright sunlight.  
Mary, John, Sammy (minus Jess who was too pregnant to fly), Bobby, Jody, Lucifer, Jack, Gabriel and Balthazar had all made the trip to watch them as they shared their most precious day together but where Naomi would have sat there was just an empty seat. Dean tried to feel bad about that because it was Castiel's Mom but he couldn't find it in himself to find any negative feelings while he stood hand in hand with the man he loved - this was the happiest he could remember feeling and it made his entire body feel like it was being pumped full of joy.

He curled his toes around the sand beneath his bare feet and revelled in the feeling of the individual grains as they moved with the motion, he wanted to commit ever moment to memory - he needed to remember this as vividly as possible and seal it away in the portion of his mind that was reserved only for Castiel.  
Dean chanced a glance sideways at Castiel and felt his smile widden as he caught Castiel gazing at him with the most adoring expression he'd ever seen another person wear, he felt that gaze like it was a heat; a lick of warmth that was far more pleasant than the sun above them.  
He tore his eyes from Castiel's and returned them to the dark haired woman that was performing the ceremony, her words came out in a pleasant hum and Dean did his best to pay as much attention to them as possible.

"Family and friends of Castiel and Dean, we are here today to witness the joining of two people that have found eachother in this sometimes bleak world. We all bear witness to their joining and share in their love and happiness," She smiled at Castiel and then at Dean, "Weddings are happy occasions - a time when famillies and friends come together to share the joy and happiness of two people who have chosen to spend the rest of their lives together," She looked past Castiel and Dean now at their family and friends behind them, "Weddings are also a time for celebration - and today we celebrate the love that is shared between two very special people, Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester."

Dean could feel his eyes welling up with tears and did nothing to prevent them from slipping down his cheeks - he felt Castiel squeeze his fingers gently, "Marriage is a relationship where two people are in love with each other and pledge to share their lives together and become as one - bonded together. This type of relationship is one of the highest, most important, and most enduring of all human ties," Dean let the words wash over him and felt his heart swelling as he thought of spending the rest of his life with Castiel, "No one promises marriage will be easy or that everything will always go smoothly in the marriage relationship. However, a couple who has a deep love and commitment to each other can work through the hard times that do come if they have a loving, forgiving and open spirit when troubles threaten."

She held her arms open and grinned widely at them all, her white teeth glinting in the sunlight.   
Her eyes fell upon Castiel as Gabriel walked to come and stand by his side and Sammy walked to come and stand by Deans - best men in place and ready after the silent signal from the minister, "Do you Castiel Novak take Dean Winchester to be partner in life and beyond?" She asked with her gentle voice.

"I do." Castiel said clearly and confidantly.

She turned her attention next to Dean, "Do you Dean Winchester take Castiel Novak to be your partner in life and beyond?"

Dean turned to grin at Castiel who he noticed had tears falling slowly down his glowing cheeks, "I do."

"You may now say your vows to each other."

Castiel and Dean turned to face one another, they held each other's hands and Castiel breathed in a deep breath before he started, "From the very first moment I saw you I knew I had fallen, I knew I would do anything in my power to share my heart and my entire being with you from that moment until my last moment. I want to wake up every morning next to you in my arms and go to sleep each night with my heart full of all the love you have brought into my life. I promise to cherish every moment we spend together, to love you with every fibre of my being and to take care of you each and every day whether you're happy or sad, sick or well. I want it all, I want everything that you are and I want to give you everything I have."

Dean felt like he could quite easily break down with the beauty and the sheer devotion he heard behind Castiel's words, he fought to find his own voice as his head swam - a lump was stuck in his throat, packed with purest love, "I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, never been so willing to give myself over and never forged such an intense connection in all my life. You are the kindest and most loving person I have ever had the fortune to meet and you pour all of that into me. I only hope that I can repay you by giving you everything that I have to give, sharing all that I am and growing with you as we take our steps into our new life. Nothing and no one has ever been so perfect for me, you complete me Castiel and make me a better person that I have ever been. Love isn't a strong enough word to describe how I feel about you but I have no others to use in it's place - you're my entire world and all that's in it. I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together."

He could hear his Mom sobbing quietly and when he looked past Castiel to Gabriel he saw him dabbing at his eyes with a silken hankerchief.  
The minister spoke again now, sounding a little choked up, "Best men, where are the rings?" 

Gabriel feigned losing his and dramatically tapped at his pockets with his hands until Castiel smacked him lightly and Gabriel handed it over.  
Sammy was holding back a laugh as he handed Dean's over - Castiel and Dean turned to face the minister again, "Repeat after me," She was gazing only at Castiel, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Castiel turned towards Dean and held his left hand in one of his own, "With this ring, I thee wed." He slid the white gold band onto Dean's ring finger and beamed at him with his clear, azure blue, eyes sparkling with freshly budding tears.

The minister directed her attention to Dean now, "And now you," Dean sucked in a breath, tasting the sea air on his tongue, "Repeat after me," He could feel his hands shaking as he held the ring in one and Castiel's left hand in the other, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Dean stammered out, sliding the matching white gold band onto Castiel's ring finger.

"You may now kiss." 

Castiel pulled Dean in and pressed a slow and sweet kiss to his lips, keeping it as innocent as he possibly could but letting all of the emotions he was feeling flow through.   
It was gentle and lingering - Dean couldn't bring himself to pull away and break their lips apart and it seemed neither could Castiel.  
It was Sammy coughing that brought Dean back to his senses and made him slowly untangle himself from Castiel, though he did it with a pang of need and sadness.

"I present to you Mr. Castiel Novak-Winchester and Mr. Dean Novak-Winchester." The minister held her arms widely and grinned in true happiness.

***

After the wedding Dean, Castiel and their family and friends went back to the hotel to enjoy the wedding reception which had been put together by the hotel staff.  
They'd prepared a large room which they used for all the weddings performed here.

It was in the same colors as the rest of the hotel with creams and golds alongside an expanse of marble flooring beneath their feet but it was brighter somehow and the wall of tall windows that adorned one side of the room were open to a view of the brilliantly blue ocean and stretching white sands where Dean could still see the wedding arch as it stood bleached by the bright sun.  
The layout of the room had a long table sat at the head of the hall and a few smaller tables laid out in a half-circle shape at a distance from the head table, allowing space for the couple's first dance.

Dean held Castiel's hand as they walked slowly up to the top table to take their seats at it's middle with John, Mary and Sammy to Dean's right and Gabriel, Lucifer, Jack and Balthazar to Castiel's right.  
There were more than enough seats for Bobby and Jody to sit at the top table as well so they did, it would feel odd to seperate them from everyone else so they sat together at the end of Dean's side of the table. He half wondered what would happen when they started drinking - would Bobby finally make a move on Jody?

A thin, male, server walked briskly up to where they all sat and began taking their requests for starter and main courses which had all been written on menus that laid atop the silken table cloth that covered their table.  
Of course Dean was going to get as much meat inside him as possible so he ordered the crispy Greek meatballs ("It is called Keftedes Arni." The server kindly informed him) for his starter and baked pork loin for his main course ("Chirino Tis Annas." The server told him, he was starting to get on Dean's nerves a little.)

Castiel had been giving Dean an odd look as he ordered what might be described as 'too much' meat and when Dean chanced a look at Sammy his little brother was giving him a look that clearly said 'Are you intending on having a heart attack at your own wedding?'  
Oh well, Dean wasn't going to feel guilty for choosing excellent food to eat. And he sure as hell wasn't going to eat rabbit food.

Of course Castiel ordered some strange salad and a Greek stew for his two courses and Sammy might as well have gone out and started eating the leaves on the trees - he ordered so much green and leafy things that Dean briefly wondered if his brother might have actually been a moose in a previous life which would not only account for his diet but also his all round moose-like behaviour and his freakish height.

Everyone was happy as they toasted the new couple and laughed together about Dean and Castiel's slightly over-the-top kiss.

Dean was now Mr. Novak-Winchester.  
He couldn't quite get over how amazing it actually felt to know Castiel was officially his and that he was officially Castiel's - for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwh, the wedding has finally happened and next chapter will be all about the reception and then the honeymoon so expect some possible drama and a ton of smut.  
> I decided to stretch the wedding over quite a few chapters because I wanted to really make it clear how happy everyone is and make you all feel like you were right there with them.
> 
> That's the only chapter for today/tonight (it's 10:13pm here and I need my rest.)  
> I love you all so, so, so much.  
> Goodnight xoxo


	27. God only knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. All the fluff. Just so much fluff. And smut. But mostly fluff.

When it rolled around to the toasts everyone was in varying states of drunkenness meaning that when Sammy stood to give his best man's speech it was slurred and he was red faced and swaying, he raised his glass up high with the champagne inside threatening to spill over the rim as he looked down the table at Dean and Castiel, "Big bro, I love you so much and you were always there for me," Sammy hiccuped and grinned toothily, "As I've grown taller and taller and taller it's made me really appreciate how important the little things really are," He laughed loudly and slapped his hand down on the table, "I love you bro, even if you do look like a squirrel. And I'm so happy you've found someone who loves you."

Everyone was laughing and smiling as Sammy sat back down, next was Gabriel. He stood and winked at Sammy (who actually blushed further which made Dean question just how drunk his little brother was), Gabriel spoke in a much more sober voice as he looked at his brother, "Ahh little Castiel, I can still remember you running around while Mama was at work wearing her heels and squealing out Bowie songs. You were always such a cute kid, far cuter than Balthazar or Luci here," He gestured to his other two brothers and chuckled, "We always joked that you Papa had been an angel which was why you looked so sweet. As you aged I grew proud to have such an intelligent and grounded younger brother who saw so much beauty in the things around him and even though you were way too obsessed with bees to possibly be normal - I know I haven't always been around for you and for that I am so sorry but I always kept tabs on you. And when I finally got you back in my life I was so thrilled to find out you had Dean by your side, I mean look at this guy." Gabriel gestured to Dean while he waggled his eyebrows and winked exaggerately, "He's like a model stepped fresh out of some expensive magazine. You two are perfect for eachother and I wish you many happy years together starting from now," Gabriel reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope which he passed to Castiel, Dean watched his husband open it and pull out plane tickets, "I'm sending you both on a trip around Europe, all expenses covered by this," He handed over a card to Castiel as well, "And I already let that idiot of a boss know that you're taking a few months off."

A few months...fucking hell!  
Dean gaped at Gabriel who was smiling widely, Castiel jumped from his chair and pulled his brother into a very tight and teary hug, "Thank you so much Gabe."

Castiel pulled away and was wiping at tears as he smiled up at his brother and as Dean looked at everyone else he saw that they were dabbing at their eyes as well - everyone except for Balthazar who was indignantly saying, "I can't believe you think Castiel is cuter than me, I'm damn right adorable."

And then John was signalling to a woman in the corner of the room and the lights in the room dimmed. John was standing with a microphone he'd pulled out of thin air, his voice choked and full of emotion, "Everyone, Mr. Dean and Castiel Novak-Winchester for their first dance. Damn, that's a mouthful."

Gabriel chuckled, "That's what Dean said." 

Sammy collapsed into raucous laughter, slapping his hand on the table repeatedly as he started wheezing and choking. Dean thought that might have been a bit too much, "C'mon Sammy, it wasn't that funny." Sammy just mouthed 'Fucking hilarious', Dean rolled his eyes.

Castiel tugged Dean out of his seat and walked with him out onto the dance floor, as they stood close together with their arms wrapped around eachother's bodies God only knows by The Beach Boys began to play.  
Castiel led him by the hand, the steps were slow and as they swayed Dean couldn't tear his eyes from his husband's face - he was smiling that glorious smile that was so full of adoration and awe, he was looking at him as though Dean was the most amazing thing in the entire world and in that moment Dean truly felt like he was the luckiest man to have ever lived.  
This wonderful and gorgeous man had just pledged his entire life to Dean, he'd given him his heart, soul and so much more. He'd given Dean everything he had and it was so unbelievable.  
Castiel pulled Dean in for a kiss and everyone echoed a chorus of 'aww' followed by Gabriel shouting, "Put him down Dean, you don't know where he's been." Which made everyone else laugh harder.  
Dean wasn't really paying attention to anything aside from Castiel, there was only him.

God only knows what I'd be without you...

Dean let Castiel twirl him and laughed as he was pulled awkwardly back in.

If you should ever leave me,  
Though life would go on, believe me,  
The world could show nothing to me,  
So what good would livin' do me,  
God only knows what I'd be without you.

As the song began to end and faded out Dean and Castiel stilled, gazing at one another with sheer love as their family and friends walked out onto the floor to start dancing as well.  
Bobby was the only one that remained seated and he stared longingly after Jody as she was led out onto the floor by Balthazar with a solemn look in his aged eyes, Dean walked over and pulled up the seat Jody had just vacated, "You should ask Jody for the next dance."

Bobby blushed a little, "She seems fine to me."

"She wanted to dance with you." Castiel murmured as he came to sit by Dean's side.

"She said that?"

"Earlier on I heard her saying to Mary that she wanted a dance with you." Castiel smiled kindly at Bobby who was now wearing an expression of surprise, he had red spreading from his cheeks all over the rest of his face.

Bobby stood abruptly, grabing his glass of champagne and draining it in one before walking over to where Balthazar was doing what looked like a very complicated two-step with Jody.  
Dean grinned and turned to Castiel, "You didn't have to lie to him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Castiel was chuckling as he dipped his head in to press another deep kiss to Dean's lips.

***

"They're going to wonder where we've gone." Dean whispered as Castiel led him through the hotel grounds.

Castiel turned and smiled in the silver moonlight that was streaming down from above, effectively shutting Dean up.  
He had no clue where Castiel was taking him but he kind of hoped a lot of nudity and moaning would be the end game.

"Close your eyes and keep them closed." Castiel commanded and Dean complied without hesitation, feeling chill run down his spine.

He could hear what sounded like crickets chirping somewhere and the sound of their footsteps but there was no other sounds, the air was still and warm even though the sun had long dipped below the horizon.  
Castiel stopped Dean by laying a hand on his chest and he could hear him pushing open some doors before Dean was stepping over a threshold and into air conditioned air that smelled of citrus.  
"Open them, Dean."

Slowly he let his eyes flicker open and was met by the twinkling of many lights that hung high like stars stretched across the entire ceiling, as he looked around the room his eyes grew wider.  
They were in a wide and long room with closed windows, it was lit only by the dim lights above their heads which meant everything was bathed in a gold glow that threw shadows high up the walls.  
Every surface inside was covered in white exotic looking flowers and more of the lights that were stretched across the ceiling.  
It was breathtaking and simple in it's beauty, just like the time Castiel had surprised Dean with the rose petals.

Everywhere he looked just seemed to make him feel wave after wave of powerful love and when his eyes finally fell on the hot tub towards the back of the room that had candles all around the rim, Dean felt his heart fluttering inside his chest and he looked over to where Castiel was stood.  
Castiel was smiling sweetly with the light playing on his eyes and casting shadows down his cheeks from Castiel's long eyelashes, "This is beautiful." Dean whispered.

Castiel threaded his fingers through Dean's and led him over to the hot tub, when they were a mere step away Castiel turned so Dean was facing him and Dean's suit jacket from his shoulders.  
Dean knew Castiel wanted to undress him so he allowed those long fingered hands slowly strip away at his shirt next while his own hands worked on Castiel's trousers.  
They were silent, each focused on their task but every so often their eyes would meet and a buzz of energy would course through them causing them to tremble.

When they were finally bare fleshed and bathed in that soft glow or light Castiel stepped with Dean into the warm water of the hot tub, there were petals floating around them and kissing at their skin as they moved as close as they could possibly be to one another.  
Their lips met in a steamy kiss and hands caressed every inch of flesh they could reach.  
It wasn't rushed, it was two bodies that knew eachother melding together as one in perfect synchronicity.

Castiel broke away to whisper against Dean's lips, "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

Dean felt those words as though they were a serenade that echoed through his chest, "I feel the exact same way," He breathed back, "You are the only person I've loved so deeply."

Dean slid his hand to the back of Castiel's head and threaded his fingers amongst the hair there before gently pulling Castiel in until there lips were touching.  
He started sweet and slow with just a hint of contact before Castiel pulled Dean's lower lip between his teeth and pulled at it without biting down - more sucking Dean's lip into his mouth a ways.  
Dean slid his tongue into Castiel's mouth and flicked it around to lick at the inside to taste the lushness that was unique to Castiel - his hands dipped beneath the water once again and he kneaded his love's thighs.  
He would never get over how firm and thick Castiel's thighs were, strong muscles beneath smooth flesh that was covered in a downy fluff until you reached the top where his thighs merged with the tightly curled hair that surrounded Castiel's large and full cock.

Dean let his fingers trail higher until the closed around Castiel's shaft which earned a soft whine that echoed from Castiel's throat and up into Dean's mouth as they continued their kiss.  
He began stroking at his husband's length, letting his thumb brush over the head of him each time he reached it and devouring each moan that Castiel let escape.  
Dean could feel his own neglected cock twitching with each broken noise Castiel made and pulled him into his lap so he could grip his own cock and jerk them each at the same time.

"Dean, please..." Castiel gasped, his chest heaving as his lidded gaze met Dean's.

Dean lined himself up and used the water as lubricant as he nudged himself inside the tight ring of Castiel's entrance, he couldn't hold back the groan that burst from his lips at the feeling of Castiel wrapped so tightly around him, "Ahh, fuck Cas..."

Castiel was breathing heavily, his head tipped back slightly with his back arched - he reached down to stroke his own cock but Dean stopped his hand and wrapped his own around the thickness instead.  
He thrust into Castiel and worked his length at the same time causing Castiel to moan his name loud enough to echo around the large room, it was driving Dean into a frenzy but he used every ounce of his self control to keep his thrusts slow and deep - trying to show Castiel his love.  
However, Castiel didn't want slow and sensual and he pushed Dean back against the rim of the hot tub before increasing their pace and riding his cock hard and fast - moaning like a porn star as he did.

He looked wrecked, truly showing every single shred of lust and desire as it filled his face and his eyes which were boring into Dean's.  
Dean could feel the familiar knot of delicious pleasure tightening low in his gut and hummed along with it, feeling it pulling and dragging at each nerve in his body - making him come undone and tipping him over the edge of the precipice that was his climax.  
He felt his cock throb and twitch as he spurted his cum into Castiel, filling him to his brim.

And as Castiel rode him through it he felt the warm splashes of his cum painting his chest in broad strokes.

***

"Fuck, that was amazing baby." Dean kissed at Castiel's swollen lips lightly as he came down.

"It's always amazing with you." Castiel was grinning from ear to ear and almost seemed to be vibrating with pleasure.

"What's the first stop on the journey Gabriel has set up for us?" Dean was actually quite nervous about flying again and he briefly wondered whether he might need some warmer clothes.

"Russia," Castiel answered, pressing a sweet kiss to the side of Dean's jaw, "You'll love it there and I can show you loads of brilliant things."

Dean didn't doubt that he would love it in Russia, he'd love anywhere he went with Castiel because they'd be together and they'd make memories that would last them a life time but he didn't know how to say anything aside from 'I love you' in Russian so he'd be fully reliant on Castiel to order things and ask directions.  
It wasn't like he had time to learn any Russian now either, they were due to fly out tomorrow, "Do you think we should go and rejoin the party?" 

Castiel grinned in an animalistic kind of way, "I'm not finished with you yet." He growled out and turned them so that Dean was pressed up against the side of the tub with Castiel behind him.

He felt one of Castiel's hands slide slowly down the length of his spine and down between his ass cheeks where a finger slowly rotated around his hole and had him gasping as his cock grew eagerly again.  
Castiel slid his finger inside and bent to kiss and mouth at the blade of Dean's shoulder while Dean rutted against the side of the hot tub, desperately whinning and moaning breathlessly.  
He felt that same finger curling and rubbing at his prostate and he all but screamed, "Ahh, Cas right there...fuck, don't stop."

Castiel continued rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves and bit savagely into the skin of Dean's shoulder causing Dean to gasp, "More." Castiel growled out making a chill race over Dean's skin as he arched his back and cried out in pleasure.

Dean gripped the lip of the hot tub until his knuckles were white as Castiel slid a second finger inside and crooked it, stroking at him and stretching him out in a way that had him forgetting his own name - he was quivering and trembling with the waves of ecstasy that crashed along his spine, "Cas..." He whined.

Castiel pulled Dean's hair roughly and sank his teeth into Dean's throat - biting, sucking and licking at the flesh beneath his lips as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of Dean in rapid movements.  
He could feel himself bucking involuntarily, his fully hard cock nudging against the side of the hot tub where he was pinned.  
Castiel removed the fingers and replaced them with his cock, pushing inside of Dean in one fluid movement that drove him home and gave them each what they'd been eager for.

Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of Castiel buried balls deep inside of Dean with hot breaths slipping out from his shapely and full lips to lick along Dean's neck.  
Castiel thrust in and out of him wildly like he had long lost control of what his body did and handed over all control to his most primal needs.  
It was impossibly hot and made Dean's head spin as he felt his eyes slipping out of focus - he was going cross eyed...Castiel was literally fucking him until he was cross eyed.  
Dean couldn't even find sense enough to hope that his face didn't stick that way. He honestly didn't care in that moment - the world could blow up and end but Dean wouldn't care because Castiel was hitting against his prostate with each deep and hard thrust he made.

"Harder." He heard himself scream, not knowing how he'd been able to even talk.

Castiel pounded him even harder, the water from the hot tub sloshed over the edge and slapped against the marble floor below sending droplets ricocheting back to land on Dean's face as he moved in time with his husband and shouted out strings of curse words that echoed loudly around the room.  
It was better than anything else...including pie.

His cock trembled and throbbed as it sprayed a jet of cum once again - this time it burst into the water in a long stream of white before it disappeared among the water.  
Dean could feel his hole tightening and covulsing as he succumbed to his blackening vision, his ears rang and he was vaguely aware of Castiel collapsing heavily to lay flush with his back as he screamed into the expanse of flesh between his shoulders - his own limax pulsing deep within Dean's hole and warming a spot deep in his core.

They stayed like that for a while, breathing heavily with Castiel's arms wrapped around Dean's middle and his forehead pressed into Dean's back causing the hot breaths to fan out across the flesh.  
Neither of them could bear to move and neither of them could find any words as they struggled to regain their composure.

Finally Castiel pulled out and dragged Dean around so that he was facing him, "I really love you Dean Novak-Winchester."

"I really love you too Castiel Novak-Winchester." Dean replied and they both laughed breathlessly, unable to believe fully that they were finally married and starting their journey together hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I hear or think of God only knows by The Beach Boys I can't help but think of Skins (the UK one because yeah...) with the Tony drama hahaha but I love that song and I kept singing it but replacing God with Chuck :'D
> 
> So Gabriel paid for the love birds to go and see Europe!  
> I've never been to Russia or any of the other places (besides one) that the boys will be visiting but a lot is going to happen and it's all going to be very fluffy.  
> And Dean and Cas are going to come back with something as well that I'm sure will make you all very happy.
> 
> Jess was meant to be coming to the wedding but then I remembered that she's meant to be carrying a little buddle of joy and they don't let people fly when they're over three months pregnant...damn!  
> Also Gabriel wasn't going to give them plane tickets but then I realised that the Dean and Cas don't have an unlimited amount of money and Gabriel does so BAM over the top wedding present from Gabey.
> 
> Anyway, bed time for me! Goodnight lovelies xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to take the time to introduce myself.  
> I'm Elle (pronounced 'L'), I'm twenty-four years old and I write as much as I can. Writing has always been a major passion of mine (I was that kid at school with her nose constantly in the pages of some obscure book about wizards haha.)  
> I love to get to know new people (not in the flesh though because I suffer from anxiety) so you're welcome to comment and whatnot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my work and if you have any suggestions concerning the story don't hesitate to ask.


End file.
